


Make Your Move

by ZingerB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, College, F/F, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Secret Identity, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZingerB/pseuds/ZingerB
Summary: When Kara begins college she finds out that her roommate is the same girl who nearly ran her over in the parking lot, Lena Luthor. The girl comes across as mysterious and Kara comes to the conclusion that the girl doesn't like her. The second time they are introduced Kara is in the arms of another student Eve Tessmacher and Lena gets the impression Kara is a player.There is a strange tension that forms between the girls as Lena has already made her mind up about Kara.During the course of the year, Kara is still working out how to gain control over her powers. What makes it even harder is that over time she finds herself unexpectedly falling for Lena.This in return causes a lot of awkward moments between the two as Kara has to put in more effort to hide her powers from the girl. She tries her best to break down the walls Lena has built around her but every time she thinks she has made progress, there is always something that gets in her way.Kara figures out on her own that Lena has a boyfriend so she decides to use Eve, who has a secret crush on Kara, to make Lena jealous.The only thing is will Kara's plan work and if so who will be brave enough to make the first move?





	1. The Player

Brown leaves continued to fall leisurely onto the grounds of the campus, while students carelessly crunched, in opposite directions. It was obvious that fall had arrived which meant that it was the beginning of a new era for the Danvers' sisters; as one was sister was currently bidding farewell to the other. 

First-year students were excited as they gathered around in different sections of the University of National City, each with their own objectives. Most of them, as of now, were preparing themselves for the grueling years of studying ahead.

Kara took a moment to process everything happening around her by breathing in the pure excitement of it all. The blue-eyed student stood in awe as she reflected on the way some parents were affectionately hugged their children - who were not actually children anymore but young adults - communicating to their son or daughter how proud they were they made it this far. Other students, she observed, were crying into their parent's arms promising their parents they would find a job just so they wouldn't have to be here. 

Kara shook her head while smiling to herself all because of the way some were carrying on. She could hear distant echoes of laughter and people jamming with their guitars; showing off their talents.

The bubbly girl witnessed students introducing themselves to future students and Kara was grateful she was there to experience the sincerity of it all. She was keen to begin her courses and absorb everything she needed to become a successful reporter.

Maybe even one day she would work at Catco, her ultimate goal in life.

Professors were currently examining their future students and conversing with other parents and professors. Some had already made friends with their students and took time from their busy schedule to guide some of the more doubtful ones on their way. 

Kara was in a daze as everything was going as well as she expected.

Alex, on the other hand, noticed Kara's admiration for the university and furrowed her eyebrows at her sister. What she was witnessing had been the complete opposite.

 

From Alex's perspective, she only saw chaos. She focused on the way students were shoving yinto one another while trying to arrive at their class on time. Alex had narrowly avoided being caught in a sandwich between two large shirtless men while they raised their eyebrows up and down suggestively. The older sister scrunched her nose in disgust in response to their grossness.

She continued quickly looking back and forth throughout the campus bitting her lip hard. She refused to believe what she was witnessing first hand.

One student began peeing on a nearby tree without any shame. Was he drunk or just slow? Alex pondered to herself and how was anyone not seeing this?

From the moment Alex stepped outside of her car, with the intention of helping Kara unpack, she couldn't help but ignore the sticker on the car adjacent with the words, ' **Fuck The Police**  - _So Fuck me because I'm actually studying to be a cop!_ ;)' Alex squinted her eyes to make sure that she hadn't misread the sign.

The people shouting in the distance were now making her feel nervous. She thought this was meant to be an internationally respected university but couldn't work out how or why. Alex double checked the building to make sure this was National City University not somewhere different.

What distracted her as of this moment was the constant beeping horns flying past her. Two cars nearly experienced a head-on collision but when she looked at Kara, all her sister seemed to notice was one student waving at their friend from inside their own vehicle. Both girls soon after approached each other quickly once realizing who the other individual was. Kara lightly chuckled to herself by the sweet interaction before her.  

The younger sibling was oblivious to the strangeness surrounding her, she suddenly became distracted by two colorful butterflies fluttering close by. Alex raised one of her eyebrows at Kara in concern. How could her sister be so naive as to what was going on around her?

Alex tapped onto Kara's glasses, believing they had somehow affected Kara's way of thinking. The girl in return remained in a dream-like state of mind which made Alex even more worried.

 

"Ahh, Can you feel the good vibes, Alex?" Kara questioned delightedly.

 

The second Kara spoke some random had thrown their beer bottle next to the two sister's and Alex jumped high by the way it forcefully smashed next to her. "Uh, for sure, I can feel it well" She replied sarcastically.

She was trying very hard to be supportive of her sister but the words weren't falling out smoothly just like she wanted them to.

Kara half smirked at her sister's uncertainty. She comprehended that Alex would be somewhat upset, of course, her sister was moving far away; it was only natural for a family member to feel upset. Therefore Kara couldn't blame her sister for keeping it inside: Alex was never one to really show her emotions.

"I'll be fine Alex, don't you worry about me. Remember you've got Maggie now to keep you busy" Kara winked at her sister. 

"Are you sure this is the right thing for you Kara?" Alex looked over her shoulder suspiciously before continuing, "I mean not just because you're different - but there is a lot of shady people in this place" 

Kara had finished taking out all of her bags from the trunk of Alex's car, not really paying attention to her sister's doubtful tone. The girl exhaled a bit too loudly for what was considered normal. Kara was trying to play the part of a human, pretending her bags were heavy: mimicking the other students around her.

"Kara, you do realize if you want to make yourself look less obvious that you're, you know an alien." Alex whispered, " - then maybe you should consider carrying fewer bags. Just an obvious thought"

Kara noticed the way she had been holding onto at least three bags on one arm alone, "Oh right, Yes of course! That makes sense" She crinkled her eyebrows, trying to figure out how she would adjust the bags appropriately.

Kara had powers but was still figuring out how to control them. She couldn't risk letting anyone besides her sister and mother figuring out that she was from another planet. The alien had to remain as 'normal' as she possibly could. 

 

 "There's a lot of pretty girls here" Kara observed a group of sorority girls laughing with one another, the butterflies in her stomach came naturally to her. One girl noticed the way Kara was staring at her and winked back at her. Kara became nervous, her cheeks producing the shade of red; she turned away as quickly as she could.

"You're pretty too Kara, don't forget that!" Alex noticed the interaction before her and smiled at her sister's awkwardness.

Kara hung her head low at her sister's kind words, not sure if she really believed them.

"Well, this is it time to you know, head inside?" Kara gestured somewhat of her free hand towards the doors of the University.

Alex suddenly became all teary eyed.

"Aw Alex, you should know by now if you start crying then I'll start crying"

"Oh, I'm not crying about that" 

Kara raised one of her eyebrows confused, up until now she thought they were on the same page. "These are happy tears, Kara, that I'm not going inside with you. Thank God or Rao for that!"

"Hey, it won't be that bad!" Kara lightly shoved her sister and laughed.

 

Alex instinctively hugged Kara for what felt like forever. She knew her little sister was growing up and she had to let her be on her own and do her own thing. Alex started walking back to her car and stopped just to look back at Kara.

"Just be careful" Kara nodded straight away knowing full well Alex was alluding to her powers, "And please call me if you need anything, I expect you to fill me in on all the gossip that happens around here. Which I'm sure will be plenty" Alex slowly looked over her shoulder not trusting that someone was listening to them. Kara smirked at her sister's odd behavior as Alex continued. "Oh and I still expect you to come home to catch up for Thanksgiving and Christmas" Alex finished as she stepped inside her car and started the engine. 

The way Alex wore her black jacket and sunglasses gave that vibe that she was definitely too cool for school. She swiftly pulled out of the campus driveway but not before giving Kara the peace sign before heading off. 

"Love you weirdo" Was the last thing Kara had heard Alex say with her super hearing. Kara waved back at her sister who was leaving her to face her own obstacles.

 

Kara grabbed her bags and turned to make her way inside the building - just as she began to cross the street she heard a forceful beeping noise directed at her.

"What the?"

A black haired girl inside the car behind Kara gave a signal for her to move which Kara thought was rude. 

Kara quickly moved out of the way before more unnecessary drama occurred between the two. She straight away observed that the black haired girl was beautiful as her green eyes pierced into Kara's soul; Kara watched absorbing as much detail as she could while the girl drove past.

That was strange, Kara shook off the rush of adrenaline by heading inside the building.

 

By the time Kara had finished sorting out her things, it had been late afternoon when she received her class timetable. Finally reaching her dorm room, Kara breathed out a sigh of relief. This was after all her new start.

When opening the door handle the student noticed that her roommate hadn't arrived yet which gave her the advantage to choose whatever side of the room she wanted. Kara opted for the bed which displayed a window. She heaved her bags on top of the bed in order to stay in character, only while her door was still opened with many students passing by.

Kara's first thought was to lay down on her bed and reflect on her future studies. While attempting to relax she noticed the rough patch on the ceiling and contemplated the many students that had lived in the room before her. She wondered if they had similar reactions to herself. How long had it been since they renovated this place?

 

"Hello!"

 

A soft but stern voice startled her from her endless thoughts. Kara sat up quickly to inspect where the high pitched voice came from.

"Hey!" Kara replied cautiously examining a blonde haired girl who was holding quite a large handful of books for her small size.

"My name is Eve and you are Kara Danvers, it's a pleasure to meet you" The girl spoke as if she was sparkling. She was looking into Kara's eyes, observing the mysterious girl before her, thinking she may like some company.

"How do you know my name?" Kara questioned the girl suspiciously. Eve appeared odd but Kara noticed that she was an attractive girl and Kara definitely had a weakness for girl's she found attractive.

"I like to know in advance the names of the students I'll be sharing classes with this semester"

"Oh, we have a class together?"

"Yes, I have one with you and another with your roommate, Lena Luthor" Not stalkerish at all Kara thought to herself.

Kara made the effort to jump off of her bed, landing effortlessly in order to position herself closer to the girl, but, just as she had done so a boy had carelessly crashed into Eve causing her books to fly everywhere. Kara managed to quickly speed to the girl making it look as though naturally fell into Kara's arms. 

"Rude!" Kara called out to the boy sprinting off. He seemed to not care about the damage he had caused as he kept on walking. Eve was now blushing hard into Kara's arms whilst looking up at her hero.

"Woah!" Was all that Eve could breath out. She was amazed not only by the quick reflexes Kara acquired and but her strength. "That was amazing!" Eve was gushing over Kara's strong hold on her making Kara turn all red in the face.

 

"Excuse me?" A girl who had inspected the two girls in front of her raised an eyebrow from the looks of their close embrace.

Kara caught on quick to what the girl was implying and abruptly stepped backward from Eve, trying to remain cool.

"Um, this is not what it looks like!" It was Kara who was now blushing harder than before. She remembered it was the same black haired girl who she nearly ran into from the parking lot just hours before. Their first interaction wasn't a pleasant one and it seemed to be getting more awkward with each new encounter.

This was her new roommate Kara understood. Without understanding why the alien felt butterflies arise in her stomach.

Eve instantly gathered her belongings and tried to calm down her racing heart. Kara was very chivalrous which made her all giddy inside.

"Right, well I just want to get through" Lena spoke clearly not caring what she had just walked in on. Kara stepped aside to allow the girl to walk past her.

"You're my roommate?" Kara was surprised as the girl before her was captivating. She watched as Lena gathered all of her belongings together and organize them very meticulously, soothing her OCD heart. She was memorized by how the girl did everything so perfect and precise.  

"And you're a player" Lena reacted without missing a beat.

"I'm a w-what?" Kara's mouth was wide open. Never in her life had she been called something like that before.

"I-I should go, I'll see you in class Kara" Eve awkwardly said to the girl as she left the room in a hurry. Kara forgot Eve was still in the same room as the blonde haired girl looked over her shoulder, just to wink at Kara and all Kara could do was shake her head at the randomness of it all.

Both girls continued to watch Eve leave the room as they both fell into a strange silence. All Kara could do now was laugh at the oddness of it all. She processed everything that had happened up until now and decided to be the first one to clear everything to her roommate.

"I honestly think you have it all wrong I'm not a pl-"

"Just as long as you don't bring any girls back to have sex, then we should be fine" Kara was shocked at the girl's bluntness. Never in her life had she considered herself a player or anything remotely similar. It's not that she didn't like being called one either, but this was not the time to think of herself in that way. Bad Kara bad. She was only just trying to help Eve not hit on her: her roommate had clearly got this all wrong.

"No probs - " Kara brushed it off pretending to act the part unconvincingly. "Lena" Kara replied smugly as she remembered her name from what Eve just told her moments beforehand.

Lena looked into Kara's eyes with that same intense look she gave her in the parking lot and all Kara could do in return was gulp. That was definitely the wrong thing to say, she made a mental note to herself to have more tact next time she said the girl's name again.

It was definitely going to be an interesting year. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Girls Like You

The next morning Kara woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. As she reached over to halt the irritating noise, she ended up doing a lot more than stopping it. Instead, Kara managed to squash the whole device with just the slightest push of a button.

That was certainly one way to wake her up!

When Kara opened her eyes she was fully aware she had broken her alarm. She then leaned over the side of her bed frame to view the fragments of the alarm scattered along the hard floor.

"Sh-Shit!"

Her eyes comically widened as she turned her head upwards, noticing the way Lena was watching her with a puzzled expression.

Kara automatically closed her own eyes groaning to herself. _Control Kara, you need to control your strength._

"Morning"

 

The alien sat up promptly trying to make what just happened to look less suspicious. Lena, on the other hand, wasn't buying any of it.

Kara cringed in response to her awkwardness as she looked at the mess on the floor; she definitely needed to clean up.

Lena raised one of her eyebrows pursing her lips together while studying the peculiar girl on the opposite bed. Instead of speaking she chose to ignore the girl completely and continue reading her book, whilst sipping on her morning coffee. Lena's long legs had been crossed comfortably underneath her as she focused on her large novel.

Just as Kara finished cleaning up the remains of the broken alarm, Lena's phone started beeping. Kara bumped her head loudly on her bedside table next to her.

 

"Damnit!"

Lena chuckled back at the girl. 

"Oh, so I get it now, you only react when I hurt myself?" Kara said spontaneously which only made Lena laugh harder.

Kara pretended to rub her head in pain but was only keeping up with the act. She barely felt anything but was only reacting that way because loved the sound of Lena's laughter.

Lena gracefully got up from her bed and grabbed her belongings, still smiling to herself at Kara's clumsiness. She was making her way outside their dorm room when she decided to stop abruptly and look down at Kara. Lena was amused by the way the girl was still on all fours inspecting the floor for any missing pieces.

"Cya" Was all that came from Lena's sweet lips.

Kara couldn't tell if this girl pitied her or was being genuine.

For now, all Kara knew was that she had to break herself out of the trance she found herself in as she watched the way Lena's hips sway back and forth exciting the room. It had only been a couple of minutes later until Kara became aware that she was gawking after the girl.

She shook her head to stop herself from thinking that way. There was something about this girl Kara thought, she needed to learn more about her. Kara had known absolutely nothing about her but for some reason, she couldn't wait till she returned to the room.

 

By the time Kara entered her first lecture she surveyed most of the students in the room. Most were already seated and had taken out their notebooks to prepare themselves for the class to follow.

Kara couldn't help but miss the way Eve had been waving her hand rapidly in one of the seats, a few steps below from where Kara was standing. She was trying to grab the girl's attention, wanting to let Kara know she had saved a spot for her.

Kara hung her head low at the girls over positive nature. She didn't think it was possible for someone to be that happy but alas there was always that one.

Kara raised her eyebrows in response to Eve's cheesy grin and had an uneven smile plastered on her face. She took a moment to compose herself to debate whether or not she would just find her own seat and dismiss the offer from the girl. Kara soon decided that she didn't want to be mean and eventually approached the girl; Eve was nice enough to save her a seat after all.

It'll be fine Kara thought, surely Eve didn't like her like that. She was just a lovely girl and wanted to be friends. Kara knew she was just being paranoid.   

"Hello again!" Eve said enthusiastically.

"Hi" Kara replied smiling back at her. "Thanks for saving me a seat" Kara acknowledged the girl's kind gesture.

"Only for you Kara" Eve responded flirtatiously and Kara had to turn away half cringing to herself. This was definitely not a normal friendship the girl evaluated.

 

The clock was ticking by slowly up until the small hand landed sharply on the nine and the long hand on the twelve.

This was it, time to prove to herself that she had what it takes to become that successful reporter just like her cousin Cal-El.

A small woman, who was clearly their professor, had smoothly entered inside the room. She closed the door behind her and from doing so one student slammed into it and fell backward.

The laughter echoed throughout the room as soon as the other students heard the loud bang.

The professor turned her head to inspect the individual who was unable to get to the class on time and frowned. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she spotted the boy peeking his head inside the window of the door, making sure it was still OK to enter.

The short blonde haired woman gave the boy a look that she wasn't impressed by his tardiness.

"That is Professor Cat Grant" Eve whispered to Kara, Kara nodded to imply she was listening. "She is ruthless, possibly the most terrifying professor at this University"

"Yeh? Why is that?" Kara inquired.

 

"Enter boy, I don't have time for games!" The woman who was small in stature but still had a lot of power in her voice. Her remark though answered Kara's question straight away.

The other students were still giggling at the boy's reluctance to enter the room and watched as he slowly opened the door; making his way past the Professor, he awkwardly half bowed saying sorry repeatedly. 

Professor Cat just rolled her eyes as she turned to grab a piece of chalk and write her name along with the unit they were studying on the chalkboard. 

"Sorry, so sorry, oh shoot I stepped on your foot!" The room was so quiet she could hear the boy still apologizing to the other students. He was mumbling to himself trying to find a seat quickly. "Oh, nice hat" The boy was tripping over everyone which caused the other students to become annoyed.

One student had placed his foot out and tripped the boy over. "Dork!" A jock boy called out while the others laughed and high-fived each other, thinking they were clever.

Kara sneered at the jock.

As the boy finally reached the open seat next to Kara, she instantly removed her bags and allowed him to sit.

"Thanks!" The boy clumsily adjusted himself as he sat down. "My name is Winn" He spoke as he held a hand out for Kara to shake.

"Kara" She half smiled back at him as she shook Winn's hand.

 

"Quiet up there" Professor Cat spoke in their direction.

"She seems fun" Kara whispered to Winn, making the boy laugh. 

 

 

By lunchtime, Kara had already received four assessment for the semester. She came to the realization that they were all due roughly around the same time which wasn't stressful at all.

One assignment was to choose a topic that may be viewed as controversial but was something that needed to be addressed in today's society. That seemed easy enough she presumed. Maybe she could write about the discrimination aliens still receive? Who would know more about that than someone who was one?

"Hey Kara"

"Oh hey Winn, how are you doing after today?" She smirked referring to the boy's flustered behavior at the beginning of class. Both of them had found themselves in the canteen waiting for their lunch order. The smell of hot food was making Kara's stomach grumble.

"Better, but I still have the feeling Professor Cat wants to rip my head off"

"That extreme huh?" Kara chuckled at Winn's overdramatic behavior.

"Number 102, 102?" The cafeteria lady called out and Kara noticed that her pot stickers were ready.

"That's me, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class" Kara grabbed her lunch from the lady, thanked her and began heading back to her dorm.

"Hey wait, Kara!" Winn had caught up to the girl puffing. "You're so fast" He breathed in deeply noticing the unnatural speed of the girl. "So Eve and I have this study group thing going on and she was adamant that I asked you to join us"

"Of course she was" Kara replied will a dull tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure why she couldn't just ask you herself. I have this feeling that she likes you though" 

"Yeh me too" Kara and Winn laughed and joked about how intense the girl could be.

They said there goodbyes but not before Winn gave her the details of when and where their study group was happening. 

 

When Kara reached the door to her room, the first thing she noticed was that it was still locked. Either Lena hadn't returned from her classes yet or she went out for the afternoon. As soon as Kara unlocked the knob and stepped inside she was relieved to find she had the room to herself.

Kara may have already had Lena's timetable mesmerized which wasn't that strange, was it?

On another note if she remembered Lena's timetable then she could make sure they weren't always bumping into each other and Kara was respecting the girl's space when the girl needed it. She also couldn't help but notice the way Lena had all of her belongings organized so well. From the way, her mug was placed next to the University's newsletter, to the books that were stacked in order from large to small. Kara grinned to herself.

The one thing that Kara came to spot soon after was a photo frame of a man kissing Lena on the lips and Kara felt the butterflies stir in her stomach again.

"Of course she has a boyfriend," Kara huffed.

 

Lena had a boyfriend Kara repeated to herself, trying to not let that get her down, she barely knew the girl so why did that matter? The way her green eyes looked into Kara's own made the girl feel funny inside, but that could be because they both didn't trust each other yet. 

Kara tried to remain nonchalant, pretending like this new information didn't affect her. 

 

She decided to take a shower and refresh before exploring the other parts of the campus.

After showering Kara stepped out of the shower to wipe the bathroom mirror and take away the build-up fog. She naturally grabbed her glasses so she felt more comfortable.

Without thinking Kara realized last minute that she had forgotten to bring a change of clothes; annoyingly remembering that she had left them on her bed.

"Fark!" Kara smacked her forehead.

She knew Lena hadn't come back to the room yet, so she figured she could quickly change before the girl re-entered the room.

As Kara walked to her bed she was now struggling to find herself a bra. She zipped up her black jeans so she could at least have herself half dressed.

The door of the room creaked open and Kara instinctively grabbed her towel to cover her exposed chest. 

Lena had startled her by coming back to the room an hour earlier than Kara anticipated.

"Lena! What a surprise it is to see you here again" Kara chastised herself. Whatever she said to the black haired beauty was never intelligent and Kara was a smart girl.

Lena had been caught off guard that she had busted Kara half naked. Her cheeks formed a tint of redness on them as she viewed the embarrassed girl before her. Lena was remaining uncharacteristically quiet even for her, which hadn't helped Kara to break the weird tension suddenly forming between the two girls.

 

"I do live here too" Lena finally responded.

Lena noticed a yellow rubber duck on the ground which Kara wasn't aware she had dropped until now. The alien looked down at the rubber duck then back up at Lena and was rapidly blinking. This just became more unusual for both girls.

"F-u-dge stickle. I'm going to kill her!" Alex had given Kara the squeaky yellow duck as a joke - implying that no matter how old Kara was, she would always still be a kid to her.

Kara was blushing more when she debated to herself that Alex had would have sneakily wrapped the duck inside her towel without her knowledge and on purpose so Kara would have to explain herself to her new roommate.

If Alex wanted to get a rise out of Kara it was working.

"Did you want your toy back?" Lena cheekily said as Kara's face was now full beetroot. She bent down and picked up the rubber duck for Kara as a way to help the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"Right, of course," Kara smiled brightly, trying to brush off the awkwardness being the owner of a toy duck. As she went to grab the toy from Lena's hands, Kara's own fingers delicately brushed across Lena's, creating a delightful spark between them. "Uh I'm just going to you know..go back inside here" Kara carefully side stepped back inside of the bathroom. Lena raised one of her eyebrows watching the girl close the door behind her.

Kara wasn't coming out the bathroom of it any time soon as she banged her head on the door repeatedly. 

 

 

 


	3. Tough Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback guys I always try to improve each new chapter to make it more exciting to read :)

 

"Ha, she thinks you're a player, please make it stop!"

"Shutup Alex, I'm hanging up now. OK Bye! Kara sighed “Also, I guess you should know that I'm definitely going to get you back for putting that rubber duck in my towel!" Kara could hear Alex hysterically laughing before she pressed the button hard to end the call.

 

A few minutes later Kara received a text from Alex,  **'Hahaha You, Kara a player'** Kara rolled her eyes at her sister's childishness. How in the world did Alex get an offer to work for the DEO? It will always baffle her; especially considering the way she carries on.

Kara had some spare time, choosing to explore the grounds of the college. She instantly noticed the same jock along with other familiar students who shared other classes with her. A boy who Kara presumed was a typical jerk, stood next to the blonde haired jock laughing loudly like apes. Kara had the feeling she had seen him somewhere before but refused to linger in their presence.

She continued on her way towards the front of the campus Library, where she was expected to meet up with Winn and Eve for their planned study session. 

As Kara predicted she discovered the pair standing next to the entrance of the library, having a lively conversation. Well, kind of at least that’s what it looked like at first. But, looks can be deceiving and Kara knew that more than anyone.

Kara studied the way Winn was informing Eve of what appeared to be a very detailed story; especially by how his hands were flying dramatically everywhere it must have been interesting. Eve in return looked disinterested in Winn's overeagerness and politely humored the boy, by nodding every few seconds or so to show that she comprehended what he was saying. 

The sudden moment Eve spotted Kara, without shame, she bounced over to where Kara was standing.

Kara automatically took a step back to create some distance between herself and Eve. They didn't need to be  _that_  close to each other. Nope.

 

"You came!"

"Yeh well, I guess I had nothing better to do, so...” Kara reacted quickly to the girl's delightful tone.

"Haha, you're so funny Kara!" Eve lightly smacked Kara's arm from her sarcasm

Winn gave Kara a look as though she was in trouble and it was her problem to solve, not his. 

"I'll lead the way" Eve spoke enthusiastically while smiling brightly to the pair.

 

Studying with Winn and Eve was a first in every aspect for Kara. The trio ended up discussing the topics they were going to choose for Professor Cat's class. Unfortunately for Winn, whenever he had brought up his thoughts on the matter, Eve would without fail cut him off midsentence and ask Kara for her opinion instead. This irked the boy as Kara noticed what was happening and had to keep returning him an apologetic look.

At the end of their never-ending study session, Kara told the pair she had to get back to her dorm room. There was nothing major she had to go back for, only that she hoped she would catch Lena before the girl left for one of her classes. Maybe she could even make up for her incident with the rubber duck. Kara still hadn't yet learned what Lena was studying.

Winn naturally offered to walk Kara back to her room as he needed to speak with her in private, which of course, didn't sit too well with Eve. Instead of showing how it affected her, Eve gave a fake-smile to Kara and Winn and mentioned she would organize another study session soon.

Both Winn and Kara nodded, not too eagerly though as they weren't as keen as she was for the next one.

 

"You need to do something about her Kara. The girl is borderline obsessed with you for real and I'm scared for your life!"

"Don't be so dramatic Winn, but uh what do you mean by that?" There was doubt in her voice. Kara's eyes showed concern, she was only hoping Winn wasn't right.

"You don't see it? Really?"

"Yeh, I mean I get she is over-enthusiastic, but not obsessed. There's no way. Come on!" That's absurd. "Eve is just probably very happy that she has made friends at this place. That can always be intimidating I guess" 

Winn shook his head at Kara in a way to show that she wasn't comprehending what he was saying. "Kara, I get you're the type of person who only looks at the glass half full, but I'm telling you girl that Eve wants you bad and she won't stop until she gets what she wants. I've seen girl's like her before. Poor James, he was a great guy" Winn hung his head low. Kara looked at the boy half amused.

Before Kara had the chance to discuss her point further, Winn abruptly stopped causing Kara to use her quick reflexes and step to the side to avoid crashing into him.

"Hey what was that-?" Kara quietened as she could pinpoint what Winn was now focused on. Kara observed the same jock from before and another boy with brown hair, over 6 ft in height. He was now forcefully barricading a smaller boy with glasses. It was a game for the two boys as they were both taunting the smaller boy.

 

When will these guys ever learn? Kara thought to herself.

 

"Guys this isn't funny anymore, your jokes are just lame," Said the boy. He just wanted to just continue on his way. He was too little in comparison to the two boys overpowering him and also as if he had no idea how to defend himself. The boy hoped if he appeared tough then other boys would just eventually back off.

The blonde haired boy pushed the smaller one into the wall behind him forcefully, causing the smaller boy to cry out in pain.

 

"Hey stop that! There's no need to get violent here guys" Kara was taken by surprise at how quick Winn fearlessly ran over to protect the boy without thinking of the consequences. She knew it was brave of the boy to be standing in front of the small boy. Not only that but he was outnumbered and Kara closed her eyes knowing full well how this all was going to play out.

 

"Get out of my way dweeb!"

 

"Yeh, this doesn't concern you freak!" The brown haired kid backed up the blonde haired boy, but for some reason, he didn't look as frightening to Kara as he might have thought.

 

"Well, actually it does" Winn turned his head to inspect the boy behind him "This here is my friend" Winn turned to the boy behind him and whispered, "What's your name dude?"

"Tom"

"Tom, yeh so I'd appreciate if you both could just back off!" As Winn challenged the two boys, the blonde haired boy automatically stepped closer to Winn and he instantly began shaking.

"What do you think we should do in this situation, Jack?" The blonde haired kid spoke in amusement to his best mate, knowing full well they both had the upper hand. At that moment Winn had concluded that he was in trouble.

"I think we should crush them both Jason" Jack gestured with his hands that he intended to knock them both out himself.

 

Kara was watching from a distance waiting for the right moment to approach the boys to stop the inevitable from happening. Boys she thought while shaking her head. Kara evaluated that Jason was the leader of the two and was hoping that Winn could convince the boys to sort this issue out on their own.

Only It hadn't looked as though Winn was helping the situation but instead adding fuel to the fire. 

Jack without warning raised his fist with the intention of punching Winn in the face.

Kara had watched everything occur and on instinct, she used to super speed in order to place herself between Jack and Winn in order to protect the boy. Kara managed to block the boys punch with one hand and twist his arm firmly around his back with ease.

"Ouch! What the fuck? Where the hell did you come from?" The boy looked back at Winn who was also surprised by what just happened. "What is she your bodyguard?" 

"Hey, language!" Kara pinned the blonde haired boy in a tighter lock. "Apologize to them, Now!" Kara was being serious, she had taken enough of their bullying for the day. This didn't need to get messier than it already was.

 

"As if nerd, get off me!" Jason was struggling to break free of Kara's strong grip.

 

"Jason are you OK?" Jack didn't know what to do. He was shocked at how this girl of smaller stature managed to stop a boy like Jason from punching the dweeb?

"Yeh" He breathed heavily "I need you to get this freak off me!"

Winn was a little winded as well by how Kara was now the one who was protecting Tom and himself from further harm. He was shocked himself at how strong Kara was but couldn't think properly as of this moment. Winn decided to take lead and help Kara out by not so intelligently stepping in front of Jack, who was as of now angrily approaching the girl.

Jack easily punched Winn in the face, causing the boy to fall roughly onto the concrete floor. Winn looked back up at Jack in pain and was using both hands shield his bloody nose. That wasn't the smartest thing to do he acknowledged to himself. Kara looked down at Winn who was on the floor in agony.

 

"See you shouldn't have done that" Kara was now fuming inside.

 

Jack went to punch Kara in the face, not caring about the fact she was a girl; he wanted her to go down and teach her a lesson. Kara removed her hands from Jason and stepped back just to get some distance from Jack's fist.

As soon as Jason was aware he was free from Kara's stronghold, he decided to take charge. Kara was well prepared as always, she used her forearm to protect herself from the boy and then positioned herself in the right position to kick Jason. The boy fell back hard onto Jack, knocking them both down just like a game of dominoes.

"Don't mess with my friends!" Kara spoke confidently. She smirked at the two tough guys who were now huddled on the floor in pain.

"Let's get out of here!" Jason spoke first. He got up with Jack, both boys embarrassingly limped away from the surprised trio.

Onlookers were impressed at Kara's braveness and clapped in response. She definitely educated those two stupid boys. As of now, Kara was like a hero to her fellow peers. The hero extended an arm to help Winn get up. She noticed Tom shaking and asked if he was OK? Tom nodded then without a second thought sprinted away, not daring to look back.

Winn flew up just as Kara grabbed him and Kara knew she had to work on her strength. She noticed Winn's eyes had widened with slight fear and awkwardly apologized. Her strength seemed to be the one thing that she hadn't been controlling well lately.

Kara nervously smiled to everyone around her and began to head with Winn, who still had his hands placed on his nose, to the infirmary.

  

Kara knew this looked suspicious. She thought about Alex and how she wouldn't be pleased once she hears of all of this. Kara sucked at keeping her secret identity "secret". The hero could always get away with saying she was a master of Taekwondo but would that be believable enough? Hopefully, she contemplated to herself.

 

The moment Kara approached her dorm room, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and became naturally suspicious. Lena wouldn't normally leave it open at all she thought. If anything Kara knew she would lock it at all times if she could. Kara carefully pushed the door open and in doing so her eyes widened by the sight before her.

She observed Lena cradling Jack in her arms and frowned. Kara knew the boy wasn't injured, he was just putting on an act for his girlfriend. As Jack watched Kara enter the room, both the fake injured boy and the hero gave each other looks of pure hatred.

On the other hand, the instant Lena was aware Kara was in the room she untangled herself from Jack's hold of her, and proceeded to back the ponytailed girl hard into the wall. She was without a doubt furious at the girl for what she had done.

 

Kara's heart was beating fast from their close proximity. She felt the heat that naturally occurred when Lena was around - but caught herself - this wasn't the moment to think about Lena in that way. Lena was clearly upset at Kara and it was unfortunate that Lena hadn't heard both sides of the story yet. Lena had already come to the conclusion that Kara was now the enemy.

"Look what you've done to my boyfriend!" Lena pointed a finger accusingly at Kara's chest.

Kara looked over to where Jack was occupying Lena's bed and was irritated by how he quickly half smirked back at her. Kara creased her eyebrows at the boy's poor acting.

"Yeh well, he shouldn't have punched my friend!" Kara responded just as furious. Kara who was before slouching had sprung up straight in order to take back her power. It was Jack that was in the wrong, not her! 

"Liar! Jack wouldn't hurt a fly" Kara was caught looking back at Jack and Lena, raising one of her eyebrows. Lena's boyfriend was a typical douche bag and it was unfortunate that Lena couldn't see it. Lena continued talking, showing Kara that she was the dominant one.

Kara's eyes were not at all fearful but instead bored as she chose instead to yawn. She was clearly ignoring Lena's rage choosing to move closer towards her bed. Just as she began to do so Lena positioned herself in front of Kara to stop her from moving any further.

Kara rolled her eyes, she really just wanted today to be over; not to mention that it was important to keep her head low in case any of her Professors or even worse the Dean had found out about what just happened. She also had a feeling though that the boys would be too scared to admit they had just been beaten up by a girl like her.

"You think this is nothing? This isn't over!" Lena decided to speak next to Kara's ear making Kara unexpectedly shiver all over. She wasn't sure if Lena knew the effect she had on her. _Again not the time to think this way!_

Instead of continuing the threat, Lena turned to face her boyfriend "Let's go, Jack!" Jack nodded like a scared little boy watching as Lena took charge.

As Jack slowly limped past Kara, he daringly spoke one last word to her.

"Loser"

Kara reacted by moving her head forward and backward to indicate she would beat him up again. Kara could swear she heard the boy quietly squeal to himself. The boy walked that little bit faster to get away from her.

Kara half smirked to herself, this boy wasn't intimidating at all.

As she watched the couple gain distance she mostly focused on the way Lena's bottom gradually swayed further and further away and stood back admiring how perfectly proportioned the girl was all over. Lena instinctively turned around and without shame, Kara had winked at her so Lena had known she had been staring at the girl inappropriately.

It caused a confused reaction from Lena. The black haired girl glared back at Kara, if Lena thought she was a player then she may as well act like one.

Lena blushed from the girl's cocky behavior and turned her head quickly back to face the opposite direction. Kara chuckled to herself this was quite fun she thought.


	4. Tipsy for You

Kara sat alone on her bed staring up at the night sky. She had finished her studies for now and decided to pass the time by looking into the dark open space before her. 

She couldn't help but miss the way Lena wasn't laying down in the bed beside her, reading as she normally would be at this time of night. It gave her the feeling like she was incomplete without the girl which troubled Kara, especially since they had barely known each other.

In fact, ever since the day of the incident with Lena and her boyfriend, Kara had only seen Lena for a total of five minutes and she knew that it couldn't have been a coincidence. The girl was purposely avoiding her.

She remembered all too well the way Lena looked into her eyes as she was 'trying' to threaten her, but why could Kara only focus Lena's strawberry lips? She assumed they were sweet like candy that she wanted to taste them. The way Lena had brushed her mouth against Kara's ear to appear somewhat intimidating, instead seemed to have the opposite effect on her. Kara was actually quite aroused by the girl's passion so much that she may have needed to have to cool herself down afterward.

Over the course of the few weeks since their kind of awkward introduction, the two girls had fallen into a natural rhythm with one another, without being aware of it. Now ever since the 'fight', Kara had the feeling Lena detested her so much that she couldn't stand to be alone in the same room with her. It made Kara all the more anxious for when they would be inevitably alone together again.

Every few minutes or so Kara would hear a student passing outside her dorm room and had hoped it was the girl. Unfortunately for her, it had only been the cleaner working his way annoyingly back and forth as she eventually heard a vacuum firing up.

It was driving Kara crazy thinking about Lena to the point she couldn't sleep.

She wondered if Lena felt their connection too or was it all just in her head? She needed to take her mind off her somehow. But how?

 

All of a sudden Kara was distracted from her thoughts when she noticed a piece of paper slide carelessly underneath her door. What looked like terrible drawings of alcohol indicated to her that she was invited to her first ever frat party. 

The address was only a few blocks away which worked in Kara's favor and maybe interacting with other students, especially in particular pretty girls, could force her to stop thinking about the girl.

Could this be where she would find Lena at this time of night?

Kara couldn't really imagine Lena as the type of girl to have fun though. She smiled to herself thinking about the girl's uptight demeanor and the thought of her getting drunk. It was all too much for her to decipher. Then again Kara wanted to make sure she kept up with her new persona of being a player to get Lena's attention somehow and that would mean getting drunk or at least tipsy to stay in character. Maybe this was the only way to break down her walls?

She decided to take a chance and go to the party instead of waiting any longer to fall asleep. Also, it wouldn't hurt if she were to say bump into the beautiful Lena Luthor during the course of the night. 

If one thing was for certain it was that Kara knew Lena was the most attractive girl she had ever seen, but what allured Kara to the girl, in particular, was that she somehow already seemed to think she had Kara all figured out. It only made Kara want to work that much harder to change the girl's mind and possibly get to have a second chance to start over and become friends for real. 

It was an overcast Friday night and Kara had no reason to stay inside her dorm room alone.

As Kara went to grab her coat she heard a beeping noise arising from her phone.

 **'Wanna go to this party together?'** Kara read the message, recognizing Winn's number and soon after another beeping sound occurred.  **'It's Winn btw'**

 **"Sure, sounds good"** Kara replied lightly laughing as she could imagine Winn having to ask Eve for her number and Eve not being happy about it. She was glad though to have Winn accompany her as she hadn't really got a chance to meet a lot of other students properly.

Kara used her super speed to change into something more appropriate.

 

In less than what felt like a minute, Kara heard a single knock and then constant banging on her door. It was Winn's way of creating his own secret knock to let her know it was him. It hadn't surprised her at how quickly the boy reacted to her text message either. Kara imagined that Winn was already all dressed up and just needed confirmation that Kara was going to the party too.

As soon as Kara opened her door slowly she observed Winn who appeared as though he was more excited to go than she was and that made her somewhat hesitant.

Kara figured that once she spotted Lena she would need to work out a way to separate herself from Winn. Maybe then she could explain her side of the story to Lena and tell her how all of this is just a complete misunderstanding.

 

"Hey Kara, I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to come with me. I mean I would have invited Eve too" Winn placed a hand to the side of his mouth to show he was trying to be discreet, " - but I don't think this is her type of thing if you know what I mean?" 

"No, that's fine. Well, I wanted to go anyways at least to check it out. Maybe Eve is already there?"

"Ha! as if!" Winn was certain the girl wouldn't be at the party but instead alone in her room either sleeping or studying.

 

 

From the moment they stepped foot inside the party house Winn might as well have eaten his own words. One of the first things Kara and the boy had spotted was Eve, who was as of now shamelessly dirty dancing with another frat boy. The music was blaring as Kara watched girls and boys predictably making out on the dance floor.

Winn's mouth was left ajar and Kara's eyebrows were heightened. She looked at Winn then back at the girl with a surprised smirk on her face. Eve was definitely full of surprises!

"Urgh, who the hell invited Eve?" Kara smacked Winn. She noticed the way the boy was blushing at the unexpectedness of seeing her act this way.

"Don't be rude!" Winn started rubbing his arm from Kara's strong force. He was already sulking that Eve was already at the party and enjoying herself. Kara knew the boy was jealous at how well someone like Eve was fitting in so easily when someone like him clearly had to work harder at it.

The moment Kara had taken her eyes of Eve, not wanting to make it look obvious she was watching her, she inspected the house and imagined this is what your typical frat party would look like. There was a beer pong table set up in the corner next to a large potted plant. Gathered around the small space was an even number of boys and girls all intoxicated. The house was large enough to cater for at least 200 people Kara evaluated, not that she cared, she was just hoping she would find Lena sooner rather than later.

The double doors were opened wide enough for easy access to the patio and Kara wanted to use this as an excuse to break away from Winn so she could just find Lena. The girl was the reasoning behind coming here in the first place.

Kara continued to scan the room and noticed the way one boy was passed out on the dining table with a girl and her friend taking the pleasure of drawing inappropriate pictures on his face. Kara eventually caught a glimpse of Jack and Jason who were challenging each other on who could chug down their beers faster, while others were betting on them. The girl had to refrain herself from wanting to knock both of them out again.

Kara instantly spotted a very disinterested Lena who sat with her head resting on one of her hands, pretending to support her dumb boyfriend. Kara smiled at the girl's distaste and had already caught on that Lena was classier than that. She definitely deserved better.

Kara instinctively took a step forward in the direction Lena was sitting down. The girl was startled as she nearly barged into a group of sorority girl's who at the moment decided to walk past her. Kara had remembered seeing them all together on the first day she arrived on campus and her face turned red as she smelt their sweet perfume as they all walked by.

Do these girls always travel in packs she thought?

A girl with naturally long straightened brown hair wasn't interested at what the other girls were laughing about. She had looked over specifically in Kara's line of sight and smiled at her. Kara was well aware of how gorgeous the girl was and could tell she was clearly interested in her. All Kara could do was blush in return. If it all goes wrong with Lena this girl could be her back up choice.

 

"Boos for free, get your free macros here people!" A boy with light, curly brown hair shouted to no one in particular over the loud music. He was walking around with a tray of cheap cans of beer and Kara naturally took one off the tray to calm her nerves.

"You're an inspiration my lady" The boy was clearly drunk as he gawked at how Kara demolished the can she was holding and quickly grabbed another. "Will you marry me?" The boy was looked at Kara with strong admiration.

"Kara, what are you doing? Are they all yours?" Winn was confused as he recorded how many empty cans Kara had just drunken. That's kind of impressive he thought but he was also too preoccupied with the way Eve was rubbing her ass against another boy to realize Kara was now on her fifth can. 

"Letting loose" She crushed the last can effortlessly, leaving the boy raising one of his eyebrows. Winn still somehow dismissed Kara easily and became distracted by Eve again.

 

Kara started making her way past the girl who was looking at her with bedroom eyes and Kara felt like she was in top form. Her only intention as of now was to find Lena and the brunette gave her the confidence boost to do so.

"I love you!" The frat boy called after Kara as she began making her way outside. "Fuck, I'm so turned on right now." 

"Kara?" Winn called out to the girl, he was panicking at her sudden disappearance.

"I'm just seeing what's outside" Kara called over to Winn to ease the boy's distress.

"Uh OK, make good choices!" Winn spoke not bothering to turn his head as he was hypnotized by Eve's slow dancing. Kara rolled her eyes at how easily the boy became absent-minded.

 

Kara abruptly stopped walking as she spotted at Lena from afar. The moment Kara took a step outside, Lena had observed the girl straight away. Both girls shared a heated look as though they weren't sure what the other's intentions were.

Lena was the first one to look away to express that she wasn't interested that Kara was at the party. She had no desire to speak to the girl at all.  

Kara had noticed a couple making out in the seat next to Lena. At that moment Kara spotted them, they both decided to get up a go. It was perfect timing and a clear opening for Kara to be brave and sit down next to Lena.

 

 Lena sighed at how Kara didn't care or understand that she was bothering the girl by just being next to her as Kara became comfortable. 

"What are you following me now?"

This was all liquid courage, Kara knew it just had to have been. There was no way she could be so close to the girl if she was sober. Unfortunately for her, she would have to keep drinking as her alien DNA always helped her sober up fast.

"No, I was actually invited. I had no idea you’d be here” Kara spoke confidently. Lena tilted her head up not impressed and naturally turned her body to face the opposite direction.

Kara observed the girls childish behavior and said whatever came to her mind straight away, "So have you always been a cold type of person? or Does it just come naturally?"

Lena swung her head around quickly to face Kara. Her mouth hung open at how she now caught on that Kara was now mocking her. "Only when I'm around someone like you" Lena turned her head again and realized her boyfriend had now left her on her own.

Kara chuckled to herself not taking the girl too seriously but was loving the tough front she was now putting on. Kara could see how Lena was now vulnerable without her boyfriend being close by and it seemed to make the girl even more timid than usual.

"Well you should know, the more you ignore me the more I won't stop trying until you talk to me. Also, I do know where you live" Kara winked at Lena.

"Have you ever thought that I just don't like you?" Lena glared back at the girl.

"That's impossible, I am very likable" 

Lena scoffed at Kara's big ego and then half smirked at the girl.

"You think you're being charming don't you?"

"Only when I'm talking to pretty girls like you" Kara daringly looked into Lena's eyes as she said it.

Lena blushed at Kara's words and Kara secretly high-fived herself for having the courage to call Lena pretty.

"Pretty girls like me? Really?" Lena rolled her eyes and stood up, she had no interest in being in the girl's company any longer. She knew what the girl's intentions were. Kara was just like every other guy she had known, only wanting her for sex. She was upset and may have expected more from the girl, thinking she might be different.

"Yes, I mean I'm not blind" Kara furrowed her eyebrows not understanding what she said that was wrong and why all of a sudden Lena was standing up to leave.

"If this is a way to get into my pants you will have to try harder than that"

"So is that an invitation?" Kara reacted without missing a beat. It kind of surprised Kara as well how easily she responded to Lena and wasn't sure herself if she was just good at staying in character or might actually be a player like Lena assumed she was.

Lena brought out a daring side to the girl and Kara was addicted to their banter.

Lena trembled her lips as if she was going to say something but instead her face turned a deep shade of crimson. All Kara had to do was blink and she may as well have just imagined the girl's reaction completely.

"I-I have to go now" Lena was flustered as she grabbed her bag and began to walk off suddenly without looking back at Kara. 

 

Kara's cheeks turned a cherry red as she watched Lena briskly walk off. Well, that escalated quickly.

Did Lena just give Kara permission to try to date her? It was obvious that Lena knew Kara was attracted to her but this was a shock even for her. 

There was a little voice in Kara's head telling her to just let the girl leave but there was also her 'tipsy' voice telling her that she was acting like a pussy and she needed to go after her!

Kara managed to catch up to Lena who was quickly walking alongside the pool.

”Lena wait!” Lena just chose to ignore Kara's protest and carried on walking further away.

 

She let the girl get a head start and Kara felt like for now she should just give up. She turned to walk back into the house when she overhead a boy, that was someone other than her boyfriend Jack, trying to hit on her.

Kara's eyes widened there was no way she would ignore some random taking advantage of the girl.

 

“Hey angel, I’ve got a bed waiting just for you and me. Tonight could be your lucky night” the boy said suggestively.

“I'm not interested I have a boyfriend, do you understand?” Lena tried to get past the boy but he stood in front of her to block her way which made Lena more irritated.

“He doesn’t have to know” The boy was persistent and choosing not to leave the girl alone.

“Please just leave me alone!”

 

As the boy went to grab Lena, Kara appeared out of nowhere and stood right in front of the girl to protect her from the boy's grubby hands that were about to touch her.

“Back off man she’s not interested!”

Lena was shocked as she couldn’t work out which direction Kara came from.

“Get out of my way nerd, she's mine. I can tell she wants me” 

“Yeh, only in your dreams”

Kara calculated the boy's next move. As he went to place his hands on an unsuspecting Lena, Kara easily pulled her out of the way and flush against her body. The boy ended up losing his balance and fell into the pool next to him.

Lena held onto Kara tightly. She was now safe inside Kara's strong arms and felt warm all over.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. What You Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit more serious but still I hope you all enjoy :)

“Woah, that was so hot!" 

The same frat boy who had been passing out beer cans earlier was now standing in Kara's line of sight. He had witnessed the interaction between the two girls and just wanted to watch how their whole banter played out. He had ended up with popcorn in his hands and was clapping at the two girls in front of him.

Kara just shook her head not knowing how to respond to that.

Lena was stunned at how effortlessly Kara pulled her out of the way just in time. The boy who was trying to hit on her had received his karma. His clothes were now dripping all over as he leaned over the edge of the pool in shock.

"Are you OK?" Kara asked the girl as she turned her head to look smugly down at the boy. Kara was proud of herself for her quick thinking.

Lena had at the same moment rotated her head from the pool to interlock her eyes with Kara's and felt dizzy. Kara caught her breath as her heart was naturally racing by the way Lena way looking at her. Kara could get lost in those green eyes forever.

"Well, I -"  Lena had attempted to form words before she rudely got interrupted from none other than her lame boyfriend Jack.

Kara couldn't help but roll her eyes when she'd seen the boy gawking at them from across the pool. The boys timing was impeccable.

 

"Lena!" Jack ran over to the girl. He had studied the way Kara was still holding onto Lena securely in her arms and didn't like it one bit. It unsettled him how comfortable his girlfriend was clutching onto Kara and was jealous by the way they were still looking intensely into each other's eyes.

Lena automatically took a step back from Kara's delicate hold of her as Jack was now positioned next to her. She elegantly brushed her hair out of the way as Kara's eyes still lingered on her. It was if they were the only two at the party. Lena lowered her head making sure Kara hadn't caught on that she was now flustered.

Both girls instantly missed the warmth they both felt from their close embrace, but they would never admit it to each other.

 

"Lena, I just saw what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop it” Jack shoved Kara out of the way to hug his girlfriend and Kara let him off this once.

Kara didn't think this boy was worth it to knock him out again, she was just glad Lena was OK.

Jack was well aware of how both girl's had fallen silent since his arrival. 

He became suspicious how Lena wasn't focused on him instead she was looking over his shoulder in search for Kara. The boy’s impulsive nature made him whirl around to push Kara back. Kara was taken aback by the boy's forcefulness that she had to remind herself to make it look as though he shoved her harder than he actually did.

"Jack, stop it!" Lena panicked.

"Why do you I always see you now hanging around my girlfriend?" He was clearly drunk and was looking to start another fight.

"We are roommates. I thought that was obvious even for someone like you" Kara raised one of her eyebrows at the boy's unintelligent interrogation.

"Don't be smart with me dweeb" He put his arm around Lena to make it clear she belonged to him. "Lena, babe, I want you to stay away from this loser." He said as he poked Kara's glasses. Kara readjusted her spectacles as she glared back at him.

“Do you want to end up on the floor again tough guy?” Kara responded to the way Jack messed up her glasses.

”Lena?” The boy was waiting for approval from his girlfriend.

Lena didn't like the fact she was now caught in the middle of this petty argument. She closed her eyes and nodded to Jack in hopes that she would stop both her boyfriend and Kara fighting over her. The girl had a long day and all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and be on her own.

Kara looked at Lena trying not to show that she was hurt by the girl's choice.

"Whatever you want" Kara spoke directly to Lena as she avoided Jack completely. The couple both watched Kara as she started to walk back inside the house. "You're welcome by the way" Were Kara’s last words as she turned to face the opposite direction.

 

If Lena wants Kara to leave her alone then Kara would respect the girl's wishes. This didn't discourage her but only wanted to figure out a new plan to approach Lena. Lena’s boyfriend wasn't an issue at all and Kara wasn't that naive to feel the spark that ignited when Lena was wrapped inside her arms. She also knew Lena had to have felt that too. It was too obvious to ignore.

Kara soon after found herself in the same spot where she had last seen Winn. She discovered the boy was very intoxicated as he was now on the dance floor making out with Eve.

Kara's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe that the two people who detested each other the most were now hooking up. How the hell did that happen? 

This would definitely be a conversation that the boy and she were going to have the next morning. This also reminded Kara that she needed more alcohol in her system.

She chose to follow the hallway of the frat house until she ended up in the kitchen. This was where all the alcohol was coming from. Kara by chance spotted the same brunette girl who was eyeing her with curiosity from before. Luckily she was the only one left in the kitchen as the others were passed out on the floor. The sorority girl was casually pouring herself another cup, of what Kara presumed was vodka from the label and smiled at how deep in thought she was. The girl looked like she was concentrating well on measuring a certain amount of alcohol in her cup.

Kara examined the area around her again and worked out that the girl must have broken away from her sorority sisters. 

"Drinking alone?"

Kara startled the girl as she sat down on one of the high stools admiring the pretty girl's work.

The girl's cheeks had a rose tint develop on her face as she smiled back at Kara.

"I just don't like wasting good cheap alcohol"

Kara laughed and realized that she hadn't asked the girl her name yet.

"I'm Kara, what's your name?"

"Sam" The girl beamed as she bit on her lip suggestively.

Kara noticed the signal as she innocently got up off the high chair to make her way around the island that was obstructing them both. There was no reason to wait any longer. 

She was moving closer to Sam and the tension between the two girls was undoubtedly growing stronger. Sam sipped on her alcohol as she watched Kara coming to a halt right in front of her. She smirked at Kara's boldness as she smoothly removed Sam's red plastic cup from her hands. Kara daringly moved forward wanting to get a closer look at the girl. The girls were both breathing heavily as they knew what was going to happen next. Kara noticed the way one of the strands of Sam's hair was hanging on its own as she carefully used the slightest touch of her fingers to place it back behind the girl's ear. 

Sam without warning sprung herself on Kara and was kissing her with much force.

 

Both girls had somehow found themselves back inside Kara's dorm room. Sam was now straddling Kara on her bed and as she delicately removed her white shirt and Kara was in awe at how fast this all seemed to be developing.

Sam stopped to inspect the girl's room and couldn't help but ignore the yellow rubber duck, which was now purposely hanging on Kara's window. Lena must have done that as a way to tease Kara without her awareness. 

"Uh yeh that was totally here before I moved in"

Sam chuckled which made Kara's pulse grow faster.

"Sure it was" Sam kissed the girl underneath her sweetly.

As Sam was caressing her, Kara chucked one of her pillows to cover the toy duck. She had to remember once this was over to throw it out as it was now bothering her.

"Take your shirt off" Sam demanded from the girl. 

Kara without hesitating pulled off her black shirt and threw it carelessly onto the carpet floor.

The only thing that was troubling Kara was that the door of her room was slightly open and she was hoping that they weren't being too loud.

The time was now 2 am so mostly everyone would be sound asleep anyways.

Sam moved her mouth from Kara's lips and kissed Kara’s soft skin down past her bra right up until her belly button. Kara was trying as hard as she could to control the rise and fall of her chest but it was becoming more difficult to do so.

Just as Sam went to unzip Kara's jeans a girl's voice was heard.

 

"Kara, I just wanted to say thank -"

Both Sam and Kara's eyes were widened at the surprise of Lena’s unexpected return.

Kara thought for certain Lena would be staying in Jack’s room tonight, but she was clearly wrong.

"Oh my god" Lena eye's naturally found Kara's and they both shared a heated look towards one another. "I'll uh I’ll come back" Lena shut the door hard behind her.

"No, Wait. Lena!" This was the second time tonight Kara found herself chasing after the girl.

Kara put her shirt back on and apologized to Sam.

"Your girlfriend seems upset"

"She's not my -"

"It's cool you don't have to explain. I'm currently getting over a break up myself"

"I'll definitely see you around?" Kara felt horrible for Sam at the way she was now indifferent.

She kissed the girl on the cheek which made Sam smile. 

"You know where to find me"

"Thank you Sam" Kara beamed back at the girl. There were no hard feelings between them which made Kara feel at ease.

"Go and get your girl!" Kara was appreciative of how cool the girl was responding to everything.

As Kara opened her door she looked left and right in search for the girl but Lena was nowhere to be found. She decided to use her X-Ray vision to examine the walls in front of her and spotted two legs walking in the direction of the ladies restrooms.

 

Kara used her super speed to stand at the entrance of the bathroom and inspected Lena who was now wiping a tear from her eye.

In the mirror, Lena could see Kara cautiously looking back at her and all she could think to do was look away.

"I'm not crying over you if that’s what you think!”

"I never said you were"

"But I bet you thought it"

"Lena" Kara moved closer to the girl and Lena stepped backward. "I care about you"

"Why? You don't even know me"

"Well I’m trying to but you keep pushing me away" Lena opened her mouth then closed it again. She was still continuing to look at Kara through the mirror.

"I had a fight with Jack"

"He is an asshole" Lena was taken back at how Kara spoke of her boyfriend like that. "What he is"

"He has his moments when he drinks"

"Lena, I know what guys like him really want. He doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone better, someone like -"

" - Someone like you?"

Kara became quiet and felt butterflies in her stomach arising. If only Lena knew how much she wanted to say yes, but it didn't seem like the right time to talk about Kara and her feelings for her.

Both girls stood in a comfortable silence with one another. 

"I just want to be left alone" She could hear the sadness coming from Lena's voice and wished she could hug her.

"It's just me in our room. Whenever you're ready to come back"

Lena watched as Kara walked away and was puzzled by the girl’s change of behavior.

Maybe there was more to the girl than Lena originally thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Lucky

When Kara woke up the next morning she had noticed on her phone that she had slept straight through until noon and groaned to herself.

Half of her day was gone and her first thought was water, she needed a glass of water or something for her dry mouth.

Just because the girl was from a different planet did not mean she still didn't experience hangovers. Fortunately for her, it didn't last that long. She would only need a few more minutes at most until she felt 100 percent herself again.

Kara was now adjusting to the morning light that was glistening smack bang into her eyes. It irritated her so much that she eventually decided to use her forearm to cover her eyes from the brightness. She could only seem to open one of her eyes slightly. Kara was thrown off by what was unexpectedly in front of her that it spooked her. Kara inspected a single flower which looked like a lily, purposely placed right next to her head and wondered how it got there?

There was a note with fancy writing on it with a message **'Only for Kara's eyes'** Not only that but a love heart was drawn precisely next to girl's name. Whoever it was from clearly liked her.

Kara scrunched her eyebrows in regards to how and when this mystery person had come in the room to give her the flower? And secondly, what Lena's reaction would have been to witness yet another person who was attracted to the girl.

Kara didn't know what to think. She was hoping that it would have made Lena jealous by all the attention she was suddenly receiving. That was her being hopeful but not realistic.

If only Lena understood that Kara only had eyes for her then everything would all be different.

The attention Kara was receiving was all pure luck. Kara never in her life even had a girlfriend. She could barely talk to a girl let alone keep one. Now ever since she started at the University she had options. This was all brand new for her and still overwhelming to comprehend.

Ever since meeting Lena, it's as if the girl had almost switched something in Kara's brain making her appear more fearless to talk to girl's.

Don't fix what's not broken Kara concurred. The whole 'player' persona Lena branded on her from day one made her feel invincible as she was effortlessly reeling in the girl's that before always seemed out of her reach.

If only Lena wouldn't dismiss her so easily and give her a chance. Although Kara loved the challenge and it made her only want the girl more.

Kara's childhood days were something of which Kara wanted to forget about. Especially when it came to her attempt at flirting with girls. This never ended well for her.

One girl in particular girl had caught Kara's affections. Kara had been so captivated by the girl, so much so that she became confident enough to walk over to her and ask her for a kiss on the lips.

This wasn't reciprocated in the best way for Kara at it stumped her. On Krypton it was a common gesture to let the person of your affections aware of your attraction to them, especially when that certain someone was to say laugh at all your jokes; it was a clear signal for Kara to think the girl liked her romantically. Of course, this hadn't been the case as she had misread the signals.

When the girl laughed at Kara's proposal, Kara reciprocated a look of surprise which naturally made the girl start giggling at how ridiculous the request was and couldn't tell if Kara was actually being serious or not.

It hurt Kara the way the girl dismissed her feelings and more importantly had to happen during the first year the girl arrived on Earth; making Kara feel somehow even more alone.

Kara was well shocked to learn from her adopted parents Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers about how some girls like other girls and the same with boys liking other boy's and how it wasn't the norm like it was on Krypton. Kara learned it was not something that was approved of everywhere and so it could be taken in the wrong context, especially if that said person hadn't reciprocated those same exact feelings. She had to be careful.

Alex taught Kara how to tell if a girl was attracted to her specifically and how to read their signals, just like she had done with Sam at the party from the night before.

To Kara, love was something that everyone should have in their lives no matter what.

Now Kara seemed to be on the opposite side of having another person pinning for her.

When Kara rubbed her eyes she noticed something new in front of her. It was a glass of water and what looked like something for Kara to help 'fix' her hangover. Kara assumed Lena may have put it there for her to help her.

The girl clearly wasn't as cold as she may think she was.

Kara looked beyond the flower and surveyed a relaxed girl who was lying down facing Kara's direction in her own bed. She was predictably holding a book in both hands and focusing on the words in front of her. Kara tilted her head to watch Lena peacefully reading and felt relaxed too.

Was Lena the culprit for leaving her a flower and not telling her?

When Lena caught on to what Kara was silently alluding to she raised one of her eyebrows and looked at the flower then back at Kara with much disinterest.

"It seems like you have a new secret admirer, surprise surprise" Lena spoke then naturally went back to reading her book.

Kara sat up slowly and noticed how Lena hadn't seemed her usual self by the tone of her voice. Even though Kara hadn't known the girl well enough yet, she knew something didn't feel right.

Kara picked up the flower and twirled it in her hand.

Lena had stolen a quick glance at Kara then quickly looked back down at her book to pretend as though she had never stopped reading. Kara was oblivious to this as she calmly looked back at Lena and was unaware of the fact the girl had been re-reading the same sentence for at least 5 minutes.

Kara smirked to herself as she decided to use her x-ray vision to be nosy and inspect what the girl was reading as the girl was blocking the title of the cover. As Kara slightly raised her glasses to inspect the book she scrunched her face and Lena raised her eyebrows at the girl's strange behavior.

Kara became sidetracked from looking through the book to the pink bra Lena was wearing underneath her top and formed an 'O' shape on her mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Uh, nothing!" Kara's face turned crimson as she instantly turned to observe the lily in her hand again.

Lena readjusted the way she was lying down and gradually sat up to stretch her arms above her shoulders. Kara's eyes easily scanned Lena's beautiful body up and down without caring that she wasn't being tactful.

"Could you at least try not to make it obvious that you're staring!"

Kara blushed at how the girl had taken her off guard. She made a mental note to herself to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Kara picked up the piece of paper and read the message aloud "'Only for Kara's eyes' Wow Lena I didn't know you were such a queen of erotic messages" Lena distastefully looked back at Kara not amused by what Kara thought was funny.

"You wish that was my handwriting" Lena glared at Kara. Kara smirked back at the girl and Lena felt uneasy how Kara was giving her that charming half smile which she only now reserved for her.

"Oh I really do and I think you do too" Kara winked back at Lena who was now clenching her jaw in response.

Kara was acting all cocky and for some reason couldn't stop the way her words were flowing so easily from her mouth. It excited Kara making Lena all worked up about anything really. Kara knew she always felt the electricity emerging from their constant back and forth teasing and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

The girls were so caught in what they would say next that they weren't aware of how much they were acting like little children.

Lena ended up becoming so heated by Kara's words that she was now standing in front of the girl as she watched Kara's eyes turn darker. They both became quiet by how close they were standing next to each other and could feel the energy between them.

Kara stepped forward as Lena stepped back and without warning, Kara took a chance and delicately brushed Lena's arm. Kara could see the girl's lips trembling from her touch and that gave her the signal to smoothly position herself behind Lena, making the girl shiver all over from the way Kara's body was now pressed against hers.

"Kara," Lena said the girl's name as more of a warning but was also too weak to stop whatever was about to occur between them.

Kara could feel the way Lena's heart began racing faster and it gave her the confidence to continue pursuing the girl. Lena wanted her too, she could feel it.

"Why are you trying to fight this?" Kara brushed away Lena's black hair so delicately from her shoulders that the girl had to close her eyes at Kara's soft touch. Lena tilted her neck naturally and Kara brushed her lips on the girl's open neck.

A knock at the door interrupted the two girl's from their apparent arousal of one another.

Kara leaned her head back and sighed by how quickly Lena parted from her to get to the door. Kara knew that Lena would have taken the disruption as a sign to stop whatever they were going to do before it was too late.

Lena felt like she was entering into something dangerous with the girl and wasn't going to let herself be caught off guard again. She was not that type of girl. Lena was with Jack, not Kara and she had to remember that even if the girl was making her doubt her feelings.

As Lena opened the door she was startled by Eve, a girl from her business class who was holding a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Oh hey Lena, is Kara awake yet? I brought her more flowers" The girl smiled brightly.

Kara caught on straight away that it had to have been Eve who delivered the lily to her room. Winn was right, this girl was obsessed with her! Why did she think Eve was different? Kara felt like a fool now.

Oh, crap Winn. She thought of the boy again and wondered how the boy was feeling, especially when he would have woken up and realized the mistake he made by kissing Eve.

Lena hadn't opened the door wide enough for the girl to locate a nervous Kara who was as of now fidgeting on her bed. Lena had never seen the girl become so shy before.

Kara was still trying to calm herself down by how close she had just gotten to kissing Lena. The fact that Eve was here made this whole 'chasing after Lena thing' Kara developed, take a whole new turn.

"Give me a sec Eve I'll go and check for you"

"OK!" Lena without a care shut the door on Eve's gleeful smile. This girl was odd Lena concluded as she made her way closer towards Kara again.

"Is she always this happy?" Lena bit her lower half lip after she said it.

"Unfortunately yes, she is my first"

"Your first!" Lena's eyes widened.

"My first Stan" Kara lowered her head.

"Oh" Lena smirked at the girl. She had just come up with a last minute idea to taunt the girl. "How about I'll tell her how much you loved the flowers and want to go on a date with her?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kara panicked.

Lena bit her lip again, which on a side note was driving Kara insane by how much she wanted those juicy red lips attached to her own. It wasn't fair how the girl was making her feel. It was almost as if Lena could see that she was clearly tormenting Kara especially after Kara had just made a move on the girl. This was some sort of payback from Lena, Kara presumed.

As Lena began to dash back to the door, Kara became aware what the girl's intentions were straight away. She quickly decided to use her super speed to block herself between Lena and the door, making the girl come to a halt before she abruptly ran into her.

"How?" Lena was looking back and forth from Kara's bed to the door. "How did you do that?" Kara was the one to smirk this time as she was well aware of Lena's puzzled expression. It was worth showing part of her powers just to get that reaction from the girl alone.

"I just can't let you open the door Lena"

"There is no way you could have gotten here on time!" Lena still wanted to know how Kara had beat her to the door. It didn't make sense to her and only made her even more suspicious of Kara.

"I was just lucky I guess"

Lena wasn't convinced of Kara's excuse. She knew what she saw and wasn't letting the girl prove her wrong or even worse make her doubt herself. Lena and Kara could only hear each other's breathing as both girls were now staring feverishly into each other's eyes.

"I know what I saw" Lena spoke quietly almost whispering.

Lena's body was now shaking as Kara daringly stepped closer to the girl. Kara's head moved forward carefully so she could delicately brush her lips over Lena's. Both hearts was pounding hard. Lena so softly reciprocated the kiss so lightly that Kara may as well of just imagined it before she pulled back.

"Yeh alright, then prove it" Kara's voice became lower and Lena impulsively sidestepped pass Kara to open the door and leave Kara staring after her. She was very surprised at the girl's sudden movement. That was definitely the last thing she expected from Lena.

"Hi" Eve produced her big smile towards Kara, but all Kara was focused on was watching Lena walk away without a word. She would spend the rest of the day wondering what she would have done differently.

Kara was getting closer.


	7. No Control

Boots heavily strut on the surface of the ground with a clear purpose. They were making their way through the corridors of the campus in search for one thing only, Kara's dorm room. Students ogled at the person approaching but then last minute jumped out of the way in order to create space for the girl in a black jacket. 

She appeared all mysterious with her dark shade glasses and had given the impression she would mess with anyone who got in her way.

The fearless girl with short black hair was heading towards what was known now as the ‘Players room’. She couldn't help but smile as she knew all too well that Kara was anything but a player; especially since she was the one to teach Kara everything she knows.

 

Just as the girl went to knock on Kara's door, she glanced over at a boy with curly hair who had been staring at her from a few doors down. He was leaning against the wall and inspecting his nails from boredom, counting down the hours until his next lecture. 

From the unexpectedness of the girl's arrival, he naturally perked his head up to inspect what her intentions were.

He fixed his stance while scanning the girl's body shamelessly up and down. 

“So hot!”

Alex questionably turned her head from the door back to inspect the boy who was looking at her with desire. The boy raised his eyebrows up and down quickly to show he was attempting to flirt with her.

  

“Scatter creep!” The girl shooed the boy away by just a simple step forward to scare him off. The boy gave up his motive straight away as he pivoted his whole body and sped off in the opposite direction, leaving the girl to glare after him.

The girl turned her attention back to the door in front of her and knocked hard twice.

“Alex!” Kara's eyes greeted the girl with shock.

Kara stood with her wet hair wrapped in a towel. She was dressed in her bathroom robe, holding the rubber duck she was just about to throw out. The girl looked suspicious and this wasn't something that surprised her sister at all. Alex just continued examining her sister with a blank expression as she shook her head.

If only the other students knew the truth about Kara, they'd be in for a rude awakening.

"What are you the Hugh Hefner of this University now?" Kara's eyes sparkled as she gave her sister a mischievous grin in return and it made Alex confused. "How did you pull that off?" Alex was judging the way Kara was still holding onto the toy duck.

"Guess I’m just that good" Kara beamed, showing all her teeth.

"Pfft, says someone who slept with the light on until Sophomore year. I find that very hard to believe"

"Get inside now!" Kara reacted fast by opening her door wide enough to pull her sister inside. She studied the area in the corridor before shutting the door behind her and sneered back at the girl.

 

“Good to see you and the rubber duck have been getting along well” Alex half smirked as she passed Kara, making sure to dishevel her hair in the process. It made the towel that was wrapped around Kara's head slide down to cover half of the girl's face. Kara folded her arms in response clearly not amused. She frowned at Alex as she removed the towel from her head and placed it in her laundry bag.

Kara knew Alex was mocking her as she turned to propel the duck into the trash behind her, making sure Alex was watching the action.

Alex raised one of her eyebrows half not believing the girl would follow through until she heard a soft bang as the duck gave its final ever squeak.

 

“Come on Kara it was just a joke, don’t get your panties in a twist. Oh, but wait, you already have?” Alex smiled cheekily at her sister who was blushing.

”It’s not exactly what you think I-”

“Intriguing, though it never really is, is it?” Alex cut her sister off eventually sitting herself down onto Lena’s bed, causing Kara to watch her sister and remain uncharacteristically silent.

 

The simple action from Alex caused Kara’s heart rate to speed up. Anything large or small related to the girl was now a reminder of their sort of kiss, which made Kara nervous. 

The way Kara behaved around Lena was all an act. If Lena knew how Kara really felt when they touched she definitely wouldn't be looking at someone who was calm and collected but a clear mess. 

Kara wasn't sure how long she could keep up with the whole player facade for.

She was now unsurprisingly caught in a daze viewing Lena’s bed and lost in thought thinking about their last moments together.

 

”Hey snap out of it” Alex clicked her fingers in front of Kara's face to get her sisters attention back. 

"Where did you go just now?"

"I was just thinking about my assignments, I have so many it's crazy" Kara gave her sister a white lie. It wasn't completely false, she had a lot of work she needed to catch up on and Lena distracted her by being on the girl's mind constantly.

"Yeh, I call bullshit on that" Alex knew better and figured out quickly Kara was hiding something from her. 

"So how have you been Kara? What's been going on around here? I'm sure you have some interesting stories to share, in particular, you in bed with other girls?" Alex carelessly picked up Lena's photo that displayed the girl and her boyfriend. "Pretty girl, have you and her you know?" Alex used her fingers to gesture what she was implying.

Kara realized what her sister was alluding to and had a mortified look plastered on her face. 

"No!" Her face was all red as she seized the photo frame from Alex's hands and rested it back on the same spot where it originally was before. "She doesn't like me like that" Alex could hear the way Kara's voice changed. She could tell by the way her sister became indifferent meant Kara liked her.

"Aw is she your first crush Kara?"

"Shutup Alex"

"So cute, just give her time, she'll come around"

"She has a boyfriend, Alex"

"Never stopped me before" Kara looked back in awe at her sister. "I know you, Kara, you're not the type of girl to give up on what you want easily" 

"It's very obvious she hates me!"

"Hate is such a strong word, she doesn't know you that well"

"She thinks I am a player" Alex couldn't help but laugh as Kara sent daggers back at her sister with her eyes. 

"Sorry, it just gets me every time. If she's worth it, then you'll just need to treat her differently to all the other girls. Make her feel special, do you comprehendo?"

"I've been trying she keeps pushing me away"

A knock startled both of the girls from their conversation.

Kara's eyes widened. She immediately changed from her bathrobe to her blue jeans with a red hoodie in a flash.

"God I wish I could do that" Alex sighed at her sister's powers. 

"Come in!" Kara called out and at the same time using her fingers to signal to Alex she needed to behave. Alex just rolled her eyes back at her never taking Kara too seriously.

 

"Hey Kara, I have some notes for you from Professor Grants lecture yesterday" Eve invited herself inside Kara's room which made Alex purse her lips at the girl's enthusiasm. Kara gave Alex another look to warn her sister.

The bubbly girl closed the door behind her as she made her way simply to where Kara was standing next to her bed.

"Thanks, Eve, you didn't have to um do that for me" Kara forcefully grinned back at the girl.

Eve just stared back into Kara's eyes oblivious of the fact that there was another girl in the room.

"It was nothing really" Alex raised her eyebrow. She was perfectly positioned behind Eve so that Kara was only able to see her reaction. Kara looked over at her sister who simply winked at her from behind the girl. She had both thumbs up mouthing 'You're in'. Kara did a double take and had to close her eyes to ignore her sisters childish like behavior.

"Are you OK Kara?" Eve noticed Kara's reaction as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, Alex was just leaving" Just as the words left her mouth Kara could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the room. She knew for sure they belonged to Lena. What? She had the girl memorized in every way. It was totally normal!

Everything was happening all at once.

 Alex had somehow in that time found herself a red bouncy ball and was throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"I just got here, I'll be staying for a bit longer thank you very much" Alex made herself more comfortable on Lena's bed which made Kara do the only thing she could think of at this moment. Her sister wasn't cooperating and she had to think of something fast. 

She waited until Eve turned her head to inspect the door handle turning to pick Alex up without difficulty and throw her across to the opposite side of the room. Alex landed on Kara's bed not distressed at all by the change of scenery. Kara had done this to her multiple times before so it wasn't that much of a shock.

"Hey, that wasn't cool!"

Eve looked back towards the two girls and scrunched her eyebrows at how they somehow were now on opposite beds.

Unfortunately for Kara, she was the one who was now flustered on Lena's bed. She had run out of time to come up with an excuse for why she was on it, especially since in the time knowing the girl she already worked out Lena was one who didn't like her things touched. Lena liked to be in control at all times and Kara knew Lena wouldn't be impressed seeing her roommate all relaxed on her bed.

As Lena walked in the room she stopped suddenly as she witnessed Kara who was as of now holding one of Lena's books and reading it upside down. It was unrecognized by the girl who thought she was being totally normal. 

Her face turned crimson as she soon after spotted Eve looking back at her and another girl who she had never seen before lying down on Kara's bed.

 

Lena focused her attention back on Kara waiting for answers. Kara simply smiled back up at Lena innocently making sure she was still being her charming self. 

Lena raised one of her eyebrows, she was annoyed by the way Kara without permission was laying down casually on her bed. She ignored the two other girls and walked over to position herself next to Kara, crossing her arms in annoyance. 

Kara could feel the girl watching her and gamely opted to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"Hey Lena, how are you doing? Have a nice day?" Kara nervously flashed a smile up at the girl who in return gave Kara an icy look.

"Get off my bed, Kara!" Lena wasn't in the mood for games.

"Well I would but as you can see mine is as of now preoccupied" Kara was referring to an aloof Alex who was still throwing the red ball up and down, pretending to not be listening in on the girl's heated conversation.

"Don't test me Kara" The way Lena was looking at Kara gave the girl a funny feeling inside. She knew it was wrong but she was turned on at how forceful Lena was talking to her.

"You can always join me" Kara smirked up at Lena, using one of her hands to gesture that she is welcome to lay down beside her. 

This response had caught Lena off guard as her eyes opened ever so slightly.

 Eve was clearly not impressed by how Kara was suddenly interested in her roommate and not her. It caused the girl to glare back at Lena even though it wasn't her fault.

Lena eventually noticed the way Eve was looking at her as she raised one of her eyebrows in return. She was puzzled by Eve's newfound attitude towards her.

Kara was oblivious to the girl's interaction as she decided to sit up and place Lena's book carefully down on Lena's bedside table. She lingered a bit longer than normal in between the table and Lena so she could delicately brush her fingers over Lena's book stack deliberately. Lena continued to watch her intensely.

She knew in doing so would purposely bother Lena and she loved the way it was creating such a strong reaction from her. Lena without thinking went to remove Kara's hand from her books and had not realized that Kara reacted by smoothly linking their fingers together, creating a pleasurable sensation.

Lena gasped.

She looked from her fingers which were now interlocked with Kara's and up to find the girl was now smirking. She instantly removed her hand from Kara's as if she just burnt herself and Kara looked back at her with puppy dog eyes missing their contact.

"I am not one of your collections! This might work with the other girls but not me!" The girls were now facing to face, breathing heavily as they were staring into each other's eyes. 

One was irritated while the other clearly very aroused.

Alex whistled to break the tension between them. 

It caused both girls to look over at her direction and be taken out of the trance they always found themselves in with each other. 

"I like this one Kara" Kara just glared back at her sister who was not helping her out at all.

Alex decided to get up and walk over to Kara smoothly. She patted her sister on the back but not without missing the way Lena was studying the girl intently. She could tell Lena was a jealous one but Kara hadn't known this information yet. There was a lot her sister still had to learn.

Alex looked at Lena and smiled "She likes you" Lena and Kara's mouth in sync gaped at the unexpectedness of the girl's words.

"Call me later Casanova" Alex chuckled back at her sister as she was well aware of the horrified expression Kara had on her face. "I'll be at the pub if you want to talk" Alex threw the bouncy ball back at Kara who caught it easily and was now blushing hard. Her eyes were now piercing back into Alex's with pure dislike as Alex started walking out the door.

Kara took this opportunity to point at Alex and give a hand gesture that she was going to kill her. Alex just blew a kiss to Kara not afraid by her sister's outrage as she continued out the door.

In this time Lena automatically looked down at the ground to control the redness emerging from her cheeks. She hated the way Kara made her snap so easily. There was something about the way Kara could push all her buttons and yet she still felt somewhat attracted to the girl, but couldn't work out why?

 

It was now Eve's turn, who had been waiting patiently to walk over to Kara and place a folded piece of paper in her hands. 

"This is my timetable, Kara. Let me know when you're free" Eve winked back at Kara which threw the girl off completely. Lena scrunched her eyebrows by the interaction before her and looked away to pretend it hadn't bothered her that another girl had caught Kara's attention.

"Thanks, Eve" Kara half smiled back at the girl not really sure how to reply.

She let herself out of Kara and Lena's dorm room with a skip in her step.

Did that really just happen?

Kara took a moment to process everything that was said in the last minute or so. It's wasn't like Lena hadn't known Kara was interested in her but Alex saying it out loud made it more real somehow.

Kara bit her lip and looked over at Lena hoping the girl was still not mad at her.

Her heart was thumping hard inside like when she bravely kissed the girl on the lips, she felt sparks between them and could feel them even more apparent now. Kara just knew she couldn't stop trying to win Lena over as was getting closer to getting to know the girl better. She daringly walked over to where Lena was standing, who was now facing the opposite direction of her.

Lena was fumbling over her belongings trying to make everything neat again and Kara breathed in deeply to prepare herself for what she was about to say. She bravely stopped behind Lena and could feel the way the girl tensed her whole body from how close they were now standing to each other. The hairs on Lena's neck prickled as she could feel the way Kara was breathing onto her neck.

Lena turned her head ever so slightly in order to prepare herself for what Kara was about to do next.

 

"You should know I think of you a lot more than just one of my collections Lena. You're more important than that to me" Kara's head kept low and Lena could only close her eyes in response to the girl's affirmation. 

Kara grabbed her coat and headed out of the room. She was too nervous to hear Lena's response to stay in the room any longer. Lena wasn't just another girl to Kara, she knew the girl was special and unique in her own way.

Kara's new target was to find Alex and see how she could fix this mess she created for herself.

Lena opened her eyes slowly as she watched Kara leave the room in a hurry and breathed in slowly to calm her racing heart. Her relationship with the girl was equivalent to being on a roller coaster.

Why did the girl affect her so?

 

 


	8. Heartless At Best

The moment Kara set foot inside the pub she knew it was a bad idea. The time was now 7:30 in the evening when she had spotted Alex standing in the corner with a cue stick in hand. He sister was talking to another man with strange tattoos on his arm. Kara felt uncertain whether or not to approach her sister so instead, she made her way in direction of the bar to pass the time and wait for her to finish.

A girl behind the bar was eyeing Kara in that time while polishing one of the wine glasses, inspecting that it was clean enough. Kara naturally felt the way the girl was looking up at her every now and again and patiently waiting for her to make a decision. As Kara opened her mouth to speak she heard a crashing sound directly from behind her. When she turned around she had noticed the man who looked like Alex's opponent was now lying down face flat on the floor, moaning in pain.

Kara focused her eyes more on her sister who was crouching down beside the man and at this moment checking for his pulse.

"That teaches you to grope women, buddy!" Alex confidently said while hovering over him.

Kara skeptically looked around the pub as a couple of people witnessed the commotion that just occurred. Kara placed a hand to cover half of her face in embarrassment.

 

"Hey, do you know that girl?" The bartender who Kara noticed had blue streaks at the end of her wavy black hair was observing the way Kara was acting indifferent. 

"No, I've never seen her before. Where's security?" Kara looked around the room expecting someone to come over and handle the situation but no one came.

"What is she like your ex or something?" The girl found it amusing the way Kara was acting all sheepish.

"Hell no!" Kara automatically made a disgusted face in response which made the girl laugh.

 

"Hey, sis!" Kara groaned. She could hear Alex call her from the other side of the room and wasn't ready to acknowledge her presence.

Kara mouthed 'help me' to the barmaid who just raised one of her eyebrows in response.

 

"Can I please get another Vodka Lime Soda and a red soda with a cherry on top for this one" Alex used her thumb to refer to Kara.

The barmaid smirked at Alex's order and started to prepare the glass for the two. Kara's tilted her head with confusion as she watched the girl begin to pour the red liquid into another glass.

"Ha, you know she was just kidding right?" Kara awkwardly laughed as she just watched the girl just continue and ignore her.

"All good Kara, it's on the house" The bartender spoke as she handed over Kara's soda complete with a cherry on top like requested. "Couldn't let the 'player' go without'" Kara chewed her lip, how was it that everyone seemed to know who she was or why she was now known as the 'player'?

She frowned as she remembered Eve. It was most likely Eve who told everyone which made her place her head in one of her hands trying not to sulk.

 

"Does this 'player' have a 'players tab'?" Kara could tell Alex was tipsy by the way she was scanning the name tag of the girl in front of her. "Jess"  

"Alex stop" Kara responded shaking her head. "What would Maggie think?"

"I think she'd be proud of me, also she wouldn't want me to spend more money. Especially after the expensive gift I just bought her." Kara just rolled her eyes as she handed Jess money in hopes her sister would stop talking.

Jess giggled at the interaction before her as she walked off to serve more waiting customers.

Most of the students from her school had come to the local pub which was located in walking distance from the Uni. This was the place of one night stands and good times. At least that is what Kara got told.

When both girls realized they were on their own, Alex placed her arm around her sister and smiled. 

"Why did you do that?" Kara was the first to talk.

"What me? The guy had it coming"

"No that's not what I meant Alex" Kara searched the room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "You told Lena that I liked her" Kara's cheeks tinted red predictably when she said the girl's name. It became a natural thing that happened whenever she thought about the girl.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Kara as the girl looked back at her sister unamused. 

"Well one, it's clear that she already knows you have a thing for her and two I was doing you a favor, Kara. I'm trying to look out for you"

"I know but I just don't know with her. She looks at me like she can't stand to be in the same room as me"

"That's definitely not what I saw"

"Yeah?" Kara looked up at her sister with a surprised look on her face. Maybe it wasn't all in her head like she thought.

"Kara you are so innocent it hurts. You completely missed the way she was looking at you!"

"I'm not that innocent" Kara mumbled to herself.

"Lena likes you OK and I know this for many reasons. One being I am wise, two because of the way she was sending daggers at Eve and me when you were giving us more attention than she wanted you to" 

"Really?" This made Kara more hopeful in continuing to try and win the girl over. Luckily Lena didn't know Alex was her sister so it was like Alex was acting as her wing woman.

 

"Hey Kara"

"Winn, hey! What are you doing here?" The boy without knowing had interrupted the girl's bonding time.

"I just needed to get some space from my roommate. He has a tendency to wait until 9 o'clock exactly every night to call his girlfriend who is from another country, like Bulgaria or Transylvania something like that. She is so pale I wouldn't be surprised if she was you know" Winn made an expression with his face to imply the girl was a vampire which made Kara laugh. " - So that means I can't concentrate on my assignments and I end up staying up later and sleep less."

"That sucks. They must suck too" Kara giggled to herself.

Alex looked askance at Kara's lame joke which thankfully for her Winn hadn't heard at all.

Winn became temporally distracted when he observed the girl next to Kara. Alex tilted her head back to finish off the last of the liquid inside her glass smoothly.

Winn carefully smoothed his hair back as he approached Alex and Kara was taken back by the unexpected movement from the boy.

"Hey, how are you doing? My name is Winn what's yours?" Winn flashed a big smile as he reached out a hand towards Alex's direction, she in return just looked him up and down slowly.

"No" Alex dismissed the boy straight away and it made Kara use one of the hands to cover the smile from the boys failed attempt to flirt with her sister.

"So, yeah I'll have what she's having" Winn asked Jess who too inspected the boy and instantly asked for his ID.

 

Kara took this moment while Winn was fumbling in his pocket for his wallet to look around the pub and had an automatic look of loathing on her face. She had observed Jason and Jack in one of the booths with a different girl by each of their sides and flirting with them. They were placed in a dark corner which is why Kara hadn't noticed the boys straight away. Kara worked out the girl Jack was sitting next to was not Lena and felt something uneasy stir inside her.

The boy had one of his hands casually placed underneath the blonde haired girl's skirt and Kara could feel rage taking over her body and mind.

Without thinking she instantly got up from her seat and stormed over in the direction of the two boys. 

 

"What's wrong?" Alex called out after her sister with concern. Kara ignored her sister and continued on her way.

When Kara approached the two boys they weren't aware of her presence until she coughed to get their attention.

"What the hell do you think you are you doing?" Kara was purposely looking at Jack with anger burning inside while both of her fists were clenched hard.

 

Jason groaned back at the girl wearing glasses "God, not you again. Dude, she's obsessed"

Jack's eyes widened slightly as Kara was the last person he expected to see. He strategically removed his hand from the promiscuous girl sitting next to him and got up to position himself in front of Kara. Her eyes were bitterly watching his every moment as the boy turned his head to smile at Jason before looking back at her.

She wanted, no needed an explanation for his behavior.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? How could you do that to Lena? You're so heartless and you know she loves you too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me, I just saw you! Lena deserves so much better!" Kara was fuming at what she just witnessed.

"You didn't see anything!" Jack stepped closer to appear intimidating.

"Is that a threat? I am her roommate after all and you and I both know I could easily just tell her what I just saw you do!" Alex and Winn appeared behind Kara for extra support.

"Look at it this way freak, you can let this all go and pretend you saw nothing or I'll tell Lena about your little crush on her and how you have been stalking me to find a way to get with her. It's obvious you have a thing for my girl but sadly for you, she is not gay and that means she will never be interested in you!" The boy spat at Kara "So who do you think she'll believe more, her boyfriend or a pathetic loser like you?"

Kara went to charge at the boy but Alex caught the girl just in time to hold her back.

"Let's go, Kara, he is not worth it" Alex placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to stop her doing something she'd regret. "Now!" Kara stepped back from Jack as she watched the boy smirk back at her.

Jason gave Jack a high five as Kara sneered back at the two. Luckily for Alex being here as her voice of reason otherwise she would have definitely hurt the boy.

 

Kara was pacing back and forth in her room the next morning. She was thinking if she should just tell Lena what she just saw, but also knew that it could all backfire if the girl didn't believe her. Who knows how much Jack has brainwashed her into thinking he was the best boyfriend ever.

Kara heard her phone buzz and all those thoughts disappeared temporarily.

"Hello, Kara?"

Kara took a deep breath in before she responded. She recognized the voice all too well. "Eve, long time no see"

"Oh Kara you are so hilarious" Kara closed her eyes when she could hear Eve giggling on the other end for at least a minute and sighed. "I just wanted to see if you had any plans tonight?"

"I Uh-"

"My cousin and I were thinking of having a double date and he is bringing his girlfriend to introduce me. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

"A date Oh!-" 

"Well like it doesn't have to be a date but if you came it would be great"

"No that's fine Eve, I'll join you. A date it is" Kara could hear the girl beaming from the other end of the line.

"Oh, how wonderful! It's at Bella's restaurant. I'll be at your room at 6:30 sharp"

"OK great"

"Bye Kara!"

"Bye Eve" Kara hung up and leaned back onto her door with her phone clutched inside her hand trying hard not to break it. Why did she just agree to that? It's like her brain was momentarily shut off while talking to the girl.

Then she remembered the conversation she had with her sister from the night before. Alex had a talent for reading people and she had mentioned the way Lena was possibly interested in her too.

The face Lena makes when she talks to Eve could be a sign and If by going on a date with Eve it could potentially make Lena jealous? She would just need to work out how Lena was going to be aware of their so-called 'date'.

 

Lena not once during the day came back to the room which made Kara feel a bit unsettled. She just needed to be brave and talk to her. Somehow get Lena on her own to explain everything. Although after seeing Jack with that girl made her want to march up to Lena without warning and tell her what type of person he really is and that she girl deserves a lot better.

If only Lena could see things from Kara's perspective everything would be different.

 

Kara last minute decided to wear her dark blue pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt with a collar, complete with a belt and white tie, looking very sharp. Or at least she thought she did.

Eve complemented Kara's outfit by wearing a pink dress looking stunning with her curly blonde hair left hanging past her shoulders.  

The time was now 6: 35 when Kara and Eve arrived at the restaurant and Kara nearly tripped over before she even set foot inside the restaurant. She told Eve not to worry as she had two left feet, only making the girl laugh harder at her silliness. At least she didn't have to try too hard with Eve to make the girl like her, unlike Lena which was near impossible.

When both girls were directed to their seats, Kara was studying every detail of the fancy table before her until she looked up and made eye contact with none other than Jack and Lena. Her face became pale at the unexpectedness of them sitting down at the same table Kara and Eve were about to occupy.

Jack was tickling Lena unaware of their presence and was making the girl giggle by the way he was kissing her up and down her neck inappropriately. Kara studied the way Lena was blushing and had butterflies from inside her stomach.

Kara was breathing in and out heavily trying not to let it show it was getting to her.

"I didn't know Jack was dating Lena. Did you know that Kara?" Eve turned to see Kara's reaction.

"You've got to be joking!" As she said the words Lena lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with Kara. Both girls were shocked by the revelation.

 

 


	9. She's No You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the support :)

Kara had to quickly pull Eve away from the table before she had a heart attack. She knew she wouldn't survive much longer by looking directly into Lena's alluring green eyes. The girl was wearing a flawless red dress and Kara was completely lost for words by how stunning she was. Before her mind had completed failed on her she turned to Eve and made sure they were a good enough distance from the table so the couple couldn't hear them.

"Eve" Kara was staring into the girl's eyes with panic written all over her face. Her hands were raised to make sure she was getting her point across to the girl more effectively.

"Yes, Kara?" Eve was all dreamy like staring up into Kara's eyes, oblivious to the girl's distress.

  
"Eve" The girl just smiled back.

"Yes" Eve just giggled at how Kara repeated her name. 

Kara took in a deep breath so whatever she said next wouldn't scare the girl. 

"Why didn't you tell me Jack was your cousin?" Kara had to refrain from shaking the girl. 

"Oh I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Kara slowly nodded her head cautiously. "That's just wonderful! Saves me having to do the awkward introductions" Eve laughed while Kara stared at the girl with a blank expression.

 

"Hey, are you two going to sit down now? I'm starving over here" Jack called over to the two girls. 

Lena quieted down the boy by lightly smacking him on his stomach. It only made him respond by leaning over to kiss Lena again while the girl responded delightedly and laughed by the way he was tickling her again. 

As Kara and Eve walked back to the table, Kara's eyes flashed a look of annoyance as she watched how the couple was behaving in front of her. It was no different to the way any other normal couple may have behaved but because it was specifically Jack, it made Kara want to reach over the table and flog the living daylight out of the boy. 

It was as though it were the perfect timing for Lena's eyes to drift slowly to Kara's in order make sure the girl was watching what they were doing.

Kara felt that Lena was doing this on purpose in order to get a reaction from her and she was not too far from being correct.

Kara's face was now a burning red color as she had to look away from the pair and all without Lena being aware she was now irritated. She wouldn't give Lena the satisfaction of becoming angry when she knew the girl was purposely teasing her.

This wasn't the ideal night Kara planned on having and it was only getting worse.

Kara looked over in the direction of the exit to calculate how quickly she could use her super speed and disappear before all three of them had noticed that she left. 

Any moment now she thought to herself.

She sighed when she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to leave so instead she fiddled with anything she could find on the table, making sure to not look up at the couple again.

Kara eventually decided on picking up her menu as she resettled herself in her chair. She placed it in front of her face to block her view from Lena; who of course had to be directly seated in front of her. Lena smirked at the girl's childish behavior and without Kara’s awareness. Lena had just known that being with Jack would make Kara jealous and as this double date was a surprise for both girls, she felt it was too good of an opportunity to pass on teasing the girl.

It only seemed fair as Kara was with Eve. A girl who Lena detested immensely.

 

"So Jack, Kara was telling me that you two already know each other?"

The boy inspected the girl Eve was talking about, who was as of the moment being rude holding a menu to block her face and clearly disinterested in joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah we share a class together I think, although she doesn't talk much. Kinda like now" Jack was purposely mocking Kara as he was munching on a piece of bread and talking with his mouth open.

Lies, all lies Kara thought as she was still fuming behind the menu. Even the way he ate and talked at the same time made Kara annoyed. She had to calm herself down as her heart was pounding like thunder inside her body and when she thought of Lena that was like lightning striking in her heart.

Kara made note of that diagonally across from her was a boy in which she detested so much that she couldn't bear to even look at. In front of her was a beautiful girl who she wasn't daring to look at in fear that she would literally pass out from her beauty. Not only that but another girl who was sitting next to her and was unfortunately obsessed with her. 

It was a bit intense for Kara to handle as this whole night caught her off guard.

Kara felt like an idiot doing her breathing exercises, the same in which she used to control her powers as this seemed to be the only way she could stop from going through the motions.

Eve eventually caught onto the way Kara was hiding behind the menu on purpose and gleamed back at her cousin. She politely gestured to the boy to hold on so she could bring back Kara's attention.

Jack hadn't cared at all how Eve cut him off but instead used this opportunity to continue flirting with Lena and selfishly take all of the bread on the table.

 

Eve grabbed Kara's hand to ease the girl, and it took her by surprise. Kara looked repeatedly from the menu down to her hand then back up at the menu, not sure how to respond.

"Kara dear, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing!" Eve continued to smile brightly as she was looking at Kara with a hint of uncertainty.

"OK, well I'd love for you to be involved more in on our conversation. I mean there is so much I would love for you to know and especially since this is our first 'date' It would mean a lot to me"

Kara scrunched her face. Eve wasn't asking for too much and Kara knew she shouldn't be shutting her off, especially since this was their first date and all like she said.

Still, on the other hand, why did it sound like they were a married couple? Kara shook her head at the thought so she could brush it very far away from her mind.

 

Kara took a moment to adjust to the way Eve was still holding her hand and now rubbing it, creating an unexpected tickling sensation. 

It felt nice but it wasn't Lena's which made Kara feel all the more unsettled.

Kara had only hoped that being on a date with Eve had worked in her favor to make the girl jealous. She knew it was wrong to use Eve this way but had to try.

She instantly formed a plan in her mind. As Kara removed the menu from her line of sight and saw Jack stuffing his face with bread as Lena predictably was staring intensely into Kara's eyes.

 Kara now turned her attention back to Jack to distract herself from Lena.

 

"So Jack, been shoving any kids into the wall recently?"

Lena's mouth naturally fell open at Kara's sudden brash words. 

In fact, the whole table remained silent until Jack broke the silence by laughing at what Kara had just said and it irked her very much so. 

"You mean the time where I was helping the boy get to his class on time and you came with your little sidekick to get involved and misread the whole situation to start a fight?" The boy said smartly.

Lena felt uncomfortable as she remained silent, choosing not to get involved.

"Interesting how there are always three sides to a story but there is no truth to yours" Jack was glaring at Kara who looked back at him all smug like.

"Hey, so do you remember the conversation we had from the other night, Kara?" Jack simply smiled at the girl who reciprocated by crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her mouth shut.

 Eve unexpectedly started giggling as the girl was completely unaware of the conversation occurring in front of her. 

"Oh look, Kara, of course, they have pot stickers on the menu. They must have known you were coming!" Eve lightly tapped Kara's arm as Kara gave the girl a confused look. She hadn't realized she was leaning forward. She used Eve's distraction to settle herself back into her chair before things became too heated with Jack.

 

Lena inspected the way Eve was holding Kara's hand and glared back at the girl making Kara sit up more confidentially in her chair.

It must have been working she thought. Lena was jealous!

When the waitress came to the table to take down their orders Lena carefully took off one of her high heels so she could gently stroke Kara's leg underneath the table. Kara let out a gasp as the soft touch startled her completely. She looked up at Lena with wide eyes as she felt the way the girl was stroking her leg smoothly up and down. Lena smirked back at Kara as she shamelessly continued. Each time she brushed her foot up and down Kara's leg, the girl was daringly getting closer and closer to the inside of her thighs, making Kara shiver all over.

Was she dreaming? 

"Hem-Hem" Kara lamely pretended to cough so it hadn't looked like her body just had a spasm without a good reason. The waitress looked back at Kara with an odd expression on her face as she waited patiently for the girl to order her dinner.

After doing so Kara bravely examined the girl in front of her who was giving her a seductive look in return.

What was she playing at? 

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom!" Kara spoke louder than she intended to and everyone had instantly focused on her. Even the couples on the tables close by looked over in Kara's direction to see what all the fuss was about.

Kara made a dash for the bathroom as an escape and as she got inside she shut the door with a loud bang behind her. 

She splashed some water onto her face and loosened her tie in order to control her rapid breathing. Lena had just made the girl feel like she had just run a marathon and Kara’s rarely if not ever out of breath; thanks to her super stamina.

 

Just as Kara's heart rate had come to an average pace again she heard the bathroom door squeak open. 

"Lena!" Kara naturally stepped back in order to create some space from the girl.

Lena moved forward with saying a word and backed Kara into one of the cubicles behind her.

"So I get this feeling like you may want to talk about something?" Kara laughed nervously as she watched the way Lena locked the cubicle door behind her. Kara gulped at how close they were now standing next to each other.

Lena looked back at Kara and flirtatiously placed a finger over Kara's lips to mute the girl.

"Do you want me?" 

"W-What?" Kara could only stutter as she felt like her brain had completely gone in lock-down mode.

"Touch me"

"Lena, you h-have a boy f-friend I-"

Lena delicately took one of Kara's hands and placed Kara's fingers securely over her breast while Kara had to close her eyes from the pleasure enveloping all over her body. The feeling was so intense that wetness was forming from inside her pants.

"Squeeze, Now!" Kara was so turned on how Lena was in control and her heart was beating faster she thought she might explode.

Lena moaned which made Kara feel more confident to lean in closer and position her mouth over Lena's, but just before she could reach them -

 

"Kara? Kara please wake up" Kara was making a motion with her mouth like she was about to kiss someone and Eve looked at the girl with much concern.

"Are you OK?"

When Kara heard Eve's distress call she opened her eyes and sat up quickly while still feeling dizzy all over. "Here Kara, take this, you've just fainted" Kara looked around the bathroom and understood that whatever hallucination she just had with Lena wasn't real.

Thank Rao for that!

She wasn't sure what she would have done if that was real. Hopefully, she'd be a lot smoother and they wouldn't be inside a cubicle.

Kara took the cup of water from Eve's hands and observed how worried the girl was staring down at her.

"Thanks, Eve. I'm OK, I just probably haven't drunk enough water today"

"It was 10 minutes ago since I noticed that you had left the table and I was starting to get very worried. Oh, you poor thing" Eve used some of the paper towels and wet them with cold water so she could dab Kara's face gently.

"We should probably get back to the table" Kara's face turned red as she worked out the reasoning behind her fainting.

Did she really just faint from Lena touching her inappropriately?

 How lame is that!

"Here I'll help you stand" Eve struggled to help Kara up from the floor as Kara fumbled into the girl accidentally. Eve was flustered by the way Kara was holding onto her and took it as a sign to kiss the girl.

Kara's hands remained at her sides not sure what to do in this situation. It wasn't as if the kiss with Eve wasn't pleasant but she was no Lena.

Kara heard the bathroom door creak open and turned her eyes to view an alarmed Lena who inelegantly mumbled "Sorry" and walked back out.

"She really needs to stop doing that!" Kara said aloud to no one in particular as she pulled apart from Eve. 

 

 


	10. My Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait guys. I don't have a 9 to 5 job so I never really know when I have the opportunity to write next. But I do try to update as soon as I can. I just wanted to say how flattered I am by all the positive feedback I've gotten so far and try to make sure that I read and respond to as many comments as I can. 
> 
> I'm so glad people still seem to be enjoying my story because that's important to me. I've only actually just started writing recently as a way to destress from work so this is pretty cool. 
> 
> Again I'll try to make sure that I have proofread the hell out of everything I write as best as I can lol
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer and I guess maybe a bit more serious, still has some lighter moments but yeh I hope you continue to enjoy :) peace

As Kara trudged her way back to the table she felt almost as if her feet were resisting to move forward. She refused to make eye contact with the couple as she settled back down into her chair. Kara had already acknowledged that Jack was halfway through his dinner when he glanced over in her direction, judging her every move as if he had the upper hand.

"Your dinner is cold now" Jack said without any sympathy for the girl as he continued chewing on his steak. 

Kara had lost her appetite from watching the way Jack inhaled his dinner before her. He was like some sort of strange animal.

What does Lena see in this guy? It really didn't make sense to her.

She was bothered by everything about him and contemplated that if she just kept ignoring him and also Lena for that matter, she could make it to the end of the night.

 

Kara couldn't think properly and wasn't sure how to feel about Lena as It had only been a couple of minutes since the girl had sprung herself and Eve kissing inside the bathroom. 

Kara concluded that Lena seemed to have the worst timing of anyone she has ever known in her life.

 

As Kara peeked over in Lena's direction her eyes could only manage to linger on the girl's food. She noticed that Lena hadn't touched her dinner at all which she thought was interesting.

Kara caught her breath when she finally looked up to discover Lena had been staring back at her the whole time she refused to make eye contact with her.

Why was it so hard for the girl to tell Kara what she wanted or was thinking? 

 

The emotion of Lena's face was a mixture of hurt and concern or at least that's what Kara understood.

 

"This looks great!" Eve inspected her pasta dish in front of her.

"Yeah it does, so what took you two so long?" Jack's voice was muffled from his food. He was now only interested by what occurred inside the bathroom.

Kara looked at Eve with apprehension. She wanted to speak but the words weren't forming like she wanted them to.

"Uh" Eve was stumped at what to say and Kara wasn't helping her out either. She looked at Kara and then back at Jack. "Well, Kara fainted"

Kara closed her eyes, not game enough to look up in search for Lena's reaction. Especially since it was Lena's fault that her body overheated simply by the girl's touch. Kara could imagine Alex being in hysterics if the girl knew what happened.

Lena was getting dangerously close to her sensitive area and she wasn't sure what made Lena suddenly react this way.

Kara felt as though it was getting harder and harder to stop herself from carrying Lena back to their room, lay her down on her bed and have her way with her.

The way it felt to kiss Lena, even though it only had been for a few seconds, was so powerful that she felt like she was on top of the world. 

The only thing that troubled Kara was because she cared for Lena, she found she wasn't as confident to make a move like she was with Sam or Eve. With Sam, it was completely different. Kara could just have fun with the girl and it hadn't meant anything and with Eve, well that was just odd.

Although with Lena, she knew the girl deserved a whole lot more than what Jack gave her. She wanted to give her everything but was scared.

 

Kara had never felt this way about anyone before and she had to somehow show Lena that.

 

"Are you OK?" Lena's voice was so soft and warm that Kara had to do a double take to make sure the girl had just spoken. She was so lost in her thoughts that the girl was unaware of what was going on around her.

"I yeah, fine, I'm fine" Kara fidgeted with the napkin in front of her, trying to remain cool and level-headed.

Jack started laughing and Lena responded by glaring back at her boyfriend.

Kara took this moment to pour herself a glass of water to keep herself hydrated and for something to keep herself distracted by. She had finished her third glass of water and was about to pour herself another as there was no way she was fainting again tonight. 

 

"What? You fainted. So what, I do it all the time" Jack spoke without thinking as Lena adjusted herself nervously. "I nearly fainted when I first saw how sexy Lena looks tonight" Jack winked at Lena as he placed an arm smoothly around his girlfriend. He was very pleased with himself by how charming he thought he was behaving.

Though Kara could tell Lena wasn't impressed by the boy who she knew was only just saying all of this to show off. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted because of her either," The boy said smugly.

 

Kara chocked on her water.

 

What Jack said had definitely caught her off guard.

 

Jack looked at Kara suspiciously and back to Lena. The girl's cheeks were forming cherry red as she was well aware of Kara's reaction. She now found herself looking anywhere other than Jack and even Kara for that matter.

 

"Kara are you Ok?" Eve was tapping her hand forcefully onto Kara's back.

"You know what, I'm not feeling that well. I think I need to just get some air" Jack was studying the two girls and then heatedly looked back at Kara as he caught onto what was going on between them.

Kara apologized to Eve as she stood up quickly and headed towards the exit.

 

She felt like an idiot. All the information Kara had obtained of Jack up until now should have made her feel more assured about herself. Though it was just never the right time for her to confide in Lena what happened the last time she saw the boy; he was shamelessly flirting and most likely doing a lot more to the blonde haired girl. How could you do that to someone like Lena?

Kara couldn't stand the thought of Lena not believing her so she kept her mouth shut.

Why would she believe her anyway? It wasn't as if they were close. They were still in a way strangers who lived together. 

She remembered the way Jack said she wasn't interested in dating girls. Though Kara didn't trust anything the boy said anyways.

 

It probably just a stupid crush, she could easily pick up any girl at the school from her accidental 'player' reputation. That was one of the positives at least, but she knew that wouldn't make her happy.

  

Why though did Lena kiss her back? Even if it was just for a second. Lena had to feel something for her at that moment. Also, try to signal to Kara tonight with her foot rubbing up and down her leg that she wanted more? 

 

The girl was very confused. 

 

Kara found herself pacing up and down the brick pavement just outside of the restaurant. No one was outside or in close enough distance to observe her odd behavior. It also gave Kara a chance to think properly.

 

It must have been only a couple of minutes when the girl heard the exit door bang open.

Kara instantly looked up last minute to see Jack charging towards where she was standing. He pushed Kara and Kara knew straight away it was a warning. She wasn't all that surprised by his temper towards her but hoped the boy had more tact than that. 

Clearly, she was wrong.

 

"Stay away from my girlfriend! This is your final warning!"

 

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are roommates, I can't help but see her every day" 

 

"Not if I have a say in it you won't" Kara was perplexed as the boy smirked back at her. It was as if he knew something she didn't. "My parents are close with Dean Lord and after I tell them how much trouble you've caused at this school, well, let's just say I think it would be best to start packing your bags now" The boy said condescendingly to her.

Kara was fuming. Control she thought. Stay in control.

 

"And what makes you think I won't just knock you out right now? I've done it before and I will gladly do it again"

"You wouldn't" Jack laughed cockily. "-because I know your secret. Alien."

 

Kara's heart was thumping hard inside her chest.   

 

How the hell did he know that? 

 

Just as Kara was about to ask him how he worked this detail out? The boys face flashed a green color and Kara observed spikes sticking out from his face.

 

He was an alien too! That was the last thing she expected. Well, that's unfortunate she thought to herself.

 

Kara had to step back from the sudden transformation.

 

"You-You!"

"Me-Me" Jack's face went back to its original human form "Not as simpleminded as you may have thought ay."

Kara was shaking and felt sick inside. 

"You're ugly in both forms. Sucks to be you!" Kara recovered from her shock quickly and tried to remain calm.

"Cute" Jack sneered at the girl "Although my sweet Lena doesn't seem to think so." Jack winked at Kara.

"You touch her-!" Kara's fists were clenched by her sides.

"And what Kara? Remember she loves me exactly as you said. I can do no wrong. Oh and speak of the devil, she is coming to join us right now"

 

Lena and Eve stepped outside in the cold air to witness both her boyfriend and Kara involved a heated conversation.

"What's going on?" Lena was curious as to what the two were talking about.

"Oh, Kara was just telling me about the crush she has on you-"

Kara without warning charged forward to Jack and punched the boy in the face. She tackled the boy to the ground as she struggled beneath her.

"Stop it!" Kara could hear Lena so clearly. She listened to the girl's outcry and forced herself away from the boy or whatever he was.

Jack wiped the blood from the side his mouth still smiling back at Kara while Lena rushed to his side.

"He is not who you think he is Lena! You need to trust me!" Kara was trying to plead with the girl to just hear her out.

 

"Just go Kara" There was a moment Kara could've blurted out what Jack was but she knew she couldn't without revealing who she was too.

Kara felt defeated as she walked away without retaliating and made her way back to her dorm room.

 

Lena watched as Kara moved further and further away until the girl was eventually swallowed by the darkness.

 

 

The night crept up faster than Kara could have anticipated. It was nearly midnight as the girl was lying down on top of one of the campus buildings, absorbing in the peaceful sky above her. 

How did Jack know what she was? and why couldn't she tell Lena? Kara felt very mixed up inside.

 

Maybe Lena would have cared that she wasn't inside the dorm room? This was all wishful thinking. The girl was too unpredictable.

Kara knew that she had to now protect the girl in some way from the boy and was figuring out how -

 

Voices on the ground had distracted Kara from her deep thoughts. When she got up and looked down from the building Kara was awe-struck as she discovered who was below her.

Lena.

The girl Kara observed was being followed by the same curly-haired boy who Kara remembered from the night of the frat party. The boy was harmless enough but extremely annoying and Kara knew she had to intervene.

She quietly flew down behind Lena and landed gracefully onto the floor barely making a sound. 

The boy's eyes widened dramatically at her unforeseen arrival. 

"Woah cool, I'm higher than I thought I was!" Lena frowned her eyes at the boy until she realized where he was looking. 

Lena turned her head quickly and was stunned to see Kara standing confidently behind her with her arms folded.

 

"Beat it mate, she's not interested," Kara said smoothly. 

"I just was seeing if this lovely angel had any weed. I'm all out. But It's all cool, you two ladies have a good night alright and I'll be on my way" The boy winked at the two girls as he headed in the direction of the street. 

"The campus is that way" Kara scrunched her eyes at the boy as she pointed back to the building behind her.

"Oh, right. I knew that" The boy swung his body around and started making his way towards the entrance of the building. Both girls stared quietly at him and watched as he tripped over nothing only to stand back up straight away as if nothing happened. "I'm sweet, just this grass is so extra pointy tonight" The boy shook his head and continued on his way.

Kara made sure he got inside the building safely before she grasped that it was just herself and Lena and felt almost shy.

She recognized the girl had changed into her sweatpants and hoodie and looked just as breathtaking as she did in the red dress she wore at Bella's restaurant.  

 

 "So why is it that only creeps seem to follow you?" Kara spoke to lighten the mood half mocking the girl to see if she'd take the bait and talk to her.

"Well, I would ask you but it's sort of similar to the pot calling the kettle black" Kara's mouth fell open.

She had left herself wide open to that one.

"Oh snap" Lena's mouth subtly moved the slightest bit upwards at Kara's loss for words. Without saying a word she swiftly moved past Kara. "I came here to protect you"

"Ha," Lena continued walking away.

 

"Hey, wait up!" 

"I'm not talking to you and especially after tonight. I'm mad at you and I just want to be on my own" Lena dismissed Kara, but the girl wasn't giving up just yet. Kara raced over to catch up with the girl pretending to puff as she eventually stopped in front of the pretty girl. 

"Wait, Lena, can you please at least just let me explain what happened?" Lena stopped and rubbed at her eyes, exhausted by the girl's persistence. She turned around to inspect Kara studying her with the same puppy dog eyes she was beginning to adore.

"You have one minute. Go" Lena said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest. If this was anyone else she would have just walked away without a second glance but she knew Kara was different. Something captivated her about the girl and made her she feel things she should be feeling towards Jack.

 

"It's Jack, you can't trust him. I know this for sure" Lena remained silent for a lot longer than Kara anticipated and it made her anxious.

 

"Then who can I trust? You?" Lena bit her lip. 

"He is hiding something from you"

"Jack may come across as detached and heartless but I know for a fact that he cares deeply about me and tells me everything" Lena said unconvincingly.

"I care about you" Kara's heart skipped as the words slipped out from her mouth almost surprising her.

"That's not what it looked like when I found you and Eve making out in the bathroom. The girl was all over you"

"It's really not what it looked like"

"See Kara you can only use that excuse so many times" Lena was alluding to the first time they met. "What about the girl from the night before? or the girls after that?"

"It didn't mean anything and I don't want anyone else, I want you and you know that" Kara's voice became softer. "I was trying to make you jealous and I know I screwed up. But I can also sense it's working" Kara stepped forward fearlessly taking a chance.

Both girls were breathing heavily as Lena was completely lost for words. Kara was standing so close to her they were almost touching their bodies together.

 "Why did you kiss me back if you feel nothing for me? Or rub your foot against my leg? You definitely knew what you were doing the second time!" Kara spoke passionately as she felt the tension between the two rising.

"I was proving to myself you're just a player"

 Kara moved her head daringly closer to Lena's lips.  

"And I was right" Lena almost whispered.

 

 Kara changed her target and began to kiss underneath Lena's jawline up and down. "Kara" Lena closed her eyes to feel the pleasurable sensation.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop" Kara said as she continued.

"What about Eve?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lena giggled and the sound was so arousing to Kara's ears it drove her wild. "Kara, I can't I'm with Jack"

"I know" Kara replied sadly. "He doesn't deserve someone like you"

"I-I can't" Lena pulled back and began to make her way in the opposite direction. Kara reacted without hesitation as she grabbed Lena's arm softly, but strong enough to pull her back in for a deep kiss. 

Lena closed her eyes from Kara's irresistible nature. 

Both mouths were currently fighting for dominance as Kara used one of her hands to wrap around Lena's head and gently guide the girl closer towards her. She wanted so badly to taste every inch of the girl. 

It was as if Kara at this moment was in heaven.

 

Lena moaned from the sweet taste of Kara's lips and how much they wanted her own. She allowed the girl to grab hold of her waist for more support and feel a delightful rush overtake her entire body. 

Kara was melting inside standing underneath the moonlight and this perpetual bliss. She didn't want to push Lena too far but was also afraid that if she let her go this may never happen again.

 

Lena eventually decided to pull back from Kara sooner than the girl wanted her too and Lena blushed by how Kara was looking back at her so intensely. 

Kara's eyes were so dark that Lena had to use all her strength to stop herself from diving back onto the girl.

Kara felt that funny heartbeat inside from the way Lena was looking seductively into her eyes. She stepped forward cheekily with the intention to kiss the girl again, but Lena reacted instinctively by covering her mouth with her hand and giggled sweetly.

"That's not funny" Kara was bothered by Lena stopping the kiss without even a good reason.

"Goodnight Kara" Lena stepped forward and brushed her lips deliberately on Kara's own and Kara's whole body softened.

"So does this mean you'll be breaking up with Jack anytime soon?" 

"No" Kara was confused as Lena smiled at the girl. "Are you playing with me Lena?"

"I told you that you'll have to work harder if you really want me"

"I thought this was proof enough. Don't you?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows.

 

"Night" Kara stood awkwardly. Well, that sucks.

Work harder? This girl was such a tease but Kara knew she was worth it for sure. Kara will work so hard she will charm the skirt off of the girl. Only good things are going to come she could feel it.

 

"G-night" Lena smirked back at Kara. The girl was on cloud nine as she was memorized by Lena walking away.

 

 

 

Alone in shadows stood a boy with a green face and spikes sticking out was watching the two girl's part from one another as he devised his own plan to get Kara Zor-El back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


	11. Treat You Better

Kara decided to wait a bit longer that night to return to her room. She needed to have space from Lena as there was still so much adrenaline coursing inside her body.

Finally, it happened, Lena kissed her for real and Kara felt like she could fly to the moon and back multiple times. Her heart pounded more at the thought of flying with Lena by her side. She would need to make a note to add that to the list of things she still wanted to do with the girl.

The sensation of Lena's sweet lips attached to hers made Kara naturally crave the girl more. It was torturous when Lena decided to pull away but she also knew they would have to take this slow. Lena was still dating Jack whether she liked him or not.

Also, there was still so much she needed to learn about Lena and Kara wasn't prepared to stop any time soon. 

As long as Jack didn't hurt Lena, Kara would come up with a plan to protect Lena from the boy and be free of him.

 

It had been a long, mundane three days since their heated kiss and Kara felt that even though Lena wasn't avoiding her per se, she still hadn't seen the girl as much as she wanted to. It was unfortunate that both girls had conflicting schedules so Kara would only see Lena when she was sleeping.

Whenever Kara had a class Lena would be studying and vice versa. It was just bad timing, simple as that.

 

Professor Grant's class was extremely dull in comparison to fantasizing about Lena which Kara found it extremely difficult to stop doing. She was trying to write down ways in which she would approach Lena and woo the girl but her fingers could only just remain hovering over the paper on the desk. Kara could be charming if she really wanted to, so why was she stuck on simple ideas to impress Lena?

 

Now that she was actually trying to win Lena over, it seemed a lot harder than in comparison to just pretending she didn't care at all. Kara knew Lena hinted to her that she wanted to see a different side to the girl, a softer side, but the thought of being vulnerable around the girl was something completely out of Kara's comfort zone.

Kara tried to not let herself get side-tracked from her thoughts as her eyes drifted down to Eve. The girl was listening intently to Professor Grant's lecture as she sat alone, only a few seats diagonally from Kara's line of sight. She couldn't blame the girl for purposely ignoring her though. Kara did still feel bad how for how she had just left the girl on her own on after their date. 

 

On the other hand, she wasn't complaining as she was enjoying the much-needed space from the girl. 

 

"Trouble in paradise?" Winn whispered to Kara as he broke the girl from her daydreaming. He could tell something important was on her mind.

"Something like that. You know Eve hasn't looked at me once since I sat down"

"At least she doesn't sprint in the other direction when she sees you" Winn was watching Eve and shook his head.

"Don't all the girl's seem to do that with you but?"

"Ha ha, I am very charismatic thank you very much" Kara smirked at Winn who was trying to defend his many unsuccessful attempts from picking up girls. "We actually haven't really spoken since the night of the party, but whatever you know how it is"

"Oh yeah?" That was surprising to Kara as they hadn't had the opportunity to discuss the events of what really occurred that night.

"I think we are both still traumatized from it" Winn continued.

Kara started laughing. 

 

At the same time, Eve looked back in the direction of Kara at the sound of laughter and both girls naturally lingered they eyes one another. Eve quickly looked away first and picked up a tissue to blow her nose, not so subtly covering up the fact that she was still upset.

"Oh come on"

"You just need to stand your ground Kara and tell the girl no! You're not interested. It's like she still thinks she has a chance with you"

"No, I can't, not when she is like this. Maybe tomorrow or next year"

"Just tell her that you are in love with someone else" Winn wiggled his eyebrows at Kara.

"I'm not in lo-" Kara was about to protest further until the Professor cut her off.

"-And remember if you need any extra tutor sessions we have an exceptional team of students who are enlisted to help you and I know confidently that most of you need it. Also a very large dictionary. Dismissed!"

Kara breathed in slowly as she watched Eve scurry out of the classroom before anyone else even had the chance to get up from their seats.

 

"Did you know Lena is one of the tutors here?" Winn spoke as he gathered all of his books and papers neatly together.

"What really? How do you know that?" The girl's full attention was on Winn and nothing else. She was trying not to sound too excited but at the same time needed to know more specific details.

"Eve told me" Winn said as if it were nothing important and continued when he knew Kara was not going to let this go anytime soon. "Well, when Eve and I were still kinda talking I mean. She told me a lot of handy things actually, like the shortcuts to classes, where to go to avoid certain places or people and most importantly where some rooms are reserved for students go to and have a quickie" Winn used his left index and thumb to make a circle shape and his right pointy finger and insert it inside the other hand, to imply sex.

Kara's eyes widened as she had to instantly dismiss the thought of Lena and herself occupying one of those rooms. Her heart rate sped up and knew her face must have turned a cherry red. She just hoped she hadn't made it too obvious as to what she was thinking about.

Winn hadn't noticed Kara's sudden change in demeanor, instead began making his way out of the room and Kara trailed behind him just like he expected her to.

"Oh wow I didn't know that. I wonder why she didn't tell me"

"Kara, I mean it's pretty obvious" She looked at the boy confused as he continued walking. "Of course Eve isn't just going to willingly tell you more information about Lena. It's clear you have the hots for her and I know that only because Eve wouldn't stop talking about Lena, also the way you wouldn't stop looking at her. It wasn't hard to click on that she is very jealous"

"Winn, I need to know where and what time she is having her next tutoring session?" Kara sounded a little desperate but she didn't care.

"Well well well, who's the stalker now?" Winn winked at Kara as the girl glared back at him. "OK fine. 2:30 pm in the library is her next one. I always walk past her and she says hi to me. Not sure why but I think it has to do with the fact I hang out with you"

Kara felt giddy inside at the thought of Lena being nice to Winn just for her.

"-Although when I see her she's usually with the same girl, I think her name is Imra and everyone knows she has a crush Lena, except for Lena, which I think is hilarious. So sorry to say this Kara but you have some competition"

Kara scrunched her face not amused. She has never heard of this Imra girl before and became instantly jealous. Not another one after her girl. 

Her girl. 

Kara smiled to herself. Lena could be her girl she thought as her stomach procured butterflies effortlessly inside.

Who the hell does this Imra girl think she is?

Kara couldn't help but be boastful but she knew she was better than any other suitor for the girl and would treat Lena better than Jack or Imra or anyone else for that matter. She already had to protect Lena from her boyfriend, so getting rid of this girl should be a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Winn, you're a legend!"

"I sure am" They both smiled at each as they said their goodbyes. Winn had some errands to run and Kara didn't want to hold up the boy any longer.

 

The time was now 2:40 pm when Kara's eyes spotted a girl with long and wavy dark brown hair approaching Lena; she recognized straight away that this girl had to be Imra. The girl had pretty features and Kara groaned as she watched the girl make her way towards Lena, who was sitting on her own and reading over her notes. 

Lena looked so mesmerizing by the way she was sitting so poised and confident in her own chair. Kara had to refrain herself from just staring at the girl's beauty.

Kara stepped forward and backward by the entrance of the library a few times before she observed another student watching her and gave her an odd expression.

 

"Why are you doing that?" A boy who was standing behind Kara was just trying to make his way past the girl. He was very uncomfortable by Kara's indecisiveness.

"Uh, no reason. You didn't see anything here!" Kara awkwardly fumbled forward, pushing herself in the direction towards Lena.

The boy just shook his head and whispered something like 'drugs, what a pity'. Kara heard the boy clearly but chose to ignore his strange accusation. She was just a little anxious at this moment and nothing else. 

 

By the time Kara made it to Lena's table she ended up arriving at the same moment both girls were laughing. They were clearly flirting Kara assumed to herself, which made her bothered.

Lena looked up startled by Kara's unanticipated arrival. 

"Kara, this is a surprise! What are you doing here?" 

 

"I was told you are a great tutor at this college and I now choose you to be my tutor. Can I join you?" Kara said without putting much thought into it.

Imra laughed softly as Kara fidgeted with her hands. What, was that the wrong thing to say?

 

"Do you study Physics?" Imra responded instead, condescendingly.

"Uh no"

"Then no" Imra smiled back up at Kara who in return scrunched her eyebrows together. 

"Sorry Kara, I only help students who actually do study Physics" Lena looked up into Kara's blue eyes and thought it was adorable for the girl to try.

 

"I'm volunteering to learn but" 

"Oh really?" Lena raised one of her eyebrows and smirked back at Kara, which made the girl instantly become more nervous.

Kara without an invitation decided to sit next to Lena, causing Imra and Lena to simply watch Kara in awe. 

Imra was puzzled by Kara's lack of understanding and Lena couldn't help but keep smirking at Kara's persistence to be next to her.

Lena did say she had wanted Kara to try harder to prove to her she wanted her.

 

"Continue" Kara said as she picked up one of Lena's books and began reading it. Lena shook her head as she was captivated by Kara's demeanor.

 

When Lena and Imra got caught up in talking to each other about the complexities of energy and how it relates to their everyday lives, Kara kept turning the pages of her book forcefully and made random noises to indicate she still wished to be included in their discussion.

"Kara, are you keeping up?" 

"Yeah sure" Lena rolled her eyes at the girl's childish behavior. She knew Kara was acting a lot more immature than normal and Lena gathered it was because she was giving Imra a lot more attention than her.

 

Who knew it would be this easy to make Kara jealous? This was kind of fun Lena thought. 

Imra was starting to become annoyed at Kara's constant interruptions as it was distracting her from finishing her work.

 

"I didn't realize you were on babysitting duties today Lena?" Kara sneered at the girl as Lena giggled.

"I apologize Imra, Kara here is not used to people not giving her enough attention" Kara's mouth opened wide at Lena's teasing as Lena seductively look back at the girl which made Kara gulp.

"Kara, can you be a dear and bring me back a coffee?" Lena stopped talking as she shared a flirtatious glance at the girl. Kara was entranced as she leaned in forward towards Lena's lips. "For Imra?" Kara groaned as she instantly sat back in her chair.

 

Kara wasn't giving in. She knew it had to have been some sort of trap. She knew she didn't like Imra from the moment she saw her. The girl had irked her in some way.

 

"No thanks, I am very comfortable staying right here" Kara stretched out in the chair as Lena gave Kara a look that she was absolutely serious. "Urgh Fine. Sugar?" Kara found it hard to stand up again and wanted to limit the eye contact with Imra as much as possible.

"No thanks, I'm sweet enough" Imra replied quickly making Lena laugh.

"Hilarious" Kara mumbled lough enough for Lena to hear and made the girl smile showing her teeth. Kara was clearly not impressed.

 

Kara used her super speed to pluck a coffee from a stranger nearby and came back just as fast to witness Imra hugging Lena. The girl was doing so for a lot longer than Kara thought was necessary.

Kara was standing by Lena's side in a flash and was confused that it still hadn't startled the pair by her speedy return.

"OK, that's enough of that" Kara said as she watched the two girl's break away from the other. Imra was hesitant at how quickly Kara gave the girl her coffee and proceeded to say goodbye very sarcastically. Imra rolled her eyes back at the girl before walking off.

Imra turned back around once only just to wink at Lena and made sure Kara was watching closely. Kara was fuming on the inside by the girl's cockiness.

The two girls watched Imra depart from the library and when Kara turned around she noticed Lena had already started walking back to their dorm room.

 

"She is so fake!" Kara said as she caught up to Lena.

"Really? I think she is sweet" Lena remained walking with her head forward.

"I don't trust her"

"You don't trust anyone" Lena turned her head to look at Kara.

"True" Lena smiled and it drove Kara wild how beautiful the girl's smile was, especially when she was looking directly at Kara. "She only wants you for se -" Kara stopped talking as her face became red all over. She really needed to think more before she spoke.

"Yes, continue Kara" Lena remained still, only just to listen to the rest of Kara's disapproval. 

"Y-your money!" 

"Nice save and yes I do have plenty of that" Kara shook her head, well that definitely backfired. "Do I detect a hint of jealously Kara?" Lena knew she was getting Kara back for all those times she walked in on her kissing another girl.

 

"What? No!" Lena used her key to smoothly open the door and Kara waited for half a second as she observed the girl getting rid of her belongings. Kara without warning pulled the girl inside her arms only to kiss her lustfully and Lena responded with surprise. 

Kara's mouth tingled as she felt the way Lena's lips were kissing her back with just as much passion.

 

Kara was the first one to pull back this time, while she still had some sort of control or her hands. She watched the way Lena's eyes were on fire and in return felt so much desire for the girl. 

She wanted for Lena to understand how it felt for someone to kiss her the way Kara did. They just blended so perfectly well together and she knew Lena had to understand that.

 

"Please don't make me wait so long before we do that again" Lena was breathing heavily as she nodded back up at Kara eagerly.

"So I take it you're not a fan of Imra?"

"I don't want to see that girl hanging out with you ever again. She is banned" Lena chuckled. 

"I guess it's hard to watch someone you like flirting with someone else?"

"You like me?" Kara had to do a double take as she observed Lena now remove herself from Kara's arms and was now walking over to her bed.

"Maybe"

Kara didn't take her eyes off Lena as the girl felt comfortable enough to get changed in front of her while she watched intensely.

Kara's mouth was left wide open as she was transfixed by the way Lena was left in just her bra and panties.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Kara instinctively stepped closer to the girl.

"Stay on your side Kara"

"Eventually I'll be pinning you down on that bed" Kara's heart skipped a beat at her fearlessness.

"I might have to tell Jack my roommate can't keep her hands to herself" Lena teased.

"Haven't you two broken up yet?"

"No" Lena chuckled.

"It won't be too long now"

"Someone's a bit too confident"

"Oh, I know you won't be able to resist me for that much longer" Lena just shook her head.

Kara watched as Lena got changed into a new outfit and observed the girl walk out of the dorm room, but not before Lena blew her a kiss.

 

Kara fell back onto her bed. She knew she was in trouble.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take Imra's character in a different direction and having her like Lena instead. I know it's probably not what was expected but I just thought writing jealous Kara would be fun lol


	12. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys and for the wait for this next chapter. I don't plan on having that many more so as always hope you enjoy :)

Thanksgiving had sprung up on Kara in no time and the only form of goodbye she received from Lena was a folded piece of paper.

**_Don't get into too much trouble player x_ **

Even Lena's handwriting was sexy as it made Kara think of Lena's slender fingers wrapped delicately inside her own. She wasn't sure how she was going to last a whole weekend without seeing the girl.

What annoyed Kara even more about the whole situation was that she hadn't known if Lena had gone back to her home or was staying with Jack over the break. If Lena were to see Jack then Kara wouldn't be there to protect her from the boy and it made her feel uneasy inside.

Maybe if Kara had a chance to talk to the girl and have a decent conversation, one that goes further then there mouths intertwining; She may have learned some valuable information about Lena by now.

If only Kara wasn't so tempted to kiss the girl every time they interacted, it would have been all different now and Lena may have been coming home with her instead for Thanksgiving.

Kara had lost track of time as she found herself hovering next to Lena's bed. She loved how everything was placed so flawlessly together and in order, well, everything besides the picture of her and Jack kissing. Kara decided to turn it around to face the opposite direction from her bed, knowing full well that she would break it if it remained where it was, tormenting her.

She was waiting for Alex to come and pick her up and since the girl had got caught up in some unfinished DEO work, Kara found that she had a lot of time on her hands to kill.

Kara's stomach suddenly started growling and she took it as a sign to go and eat in order to prepare herself for the long drive back to Midvale.

The cafeteria was practically empty as most students had already left the campus in order to visit their families over the break. Kara without meaning to stumbled into one of the chairs that a girl had been currently occupying.

"Oh crap sorry! I was concentrating on what I wanted to order that I hadn't noticed you there"

"Well, that's a first. I see your thirst for potstickers is real, Kara" The girl chuckled as Kara's eyes widened.

Kara was taken by surprise when the girl tilted her head towards Kara to get a better look at her.

"Sam! I expected you to be gone like everyone else for Thanksgiving. Also, how did you know I liked potstickers?"

"Not this year and I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything else"

"Oh, why is that?" Kara blushed then decided to help herself by pulling up a chair next to her.

"It's just myself and my mom, but now since she is working there is no real point in leaving the campus"

"I'm sorry to hear that" 

"It's OK, I'm used to it. I just usually order bad take out and have a Netflix marathon" Kara lowered her head feeling sorry for the girl, then sporadically came up with an idea. 

"How about you join me and my family for Thanksgiving? I'm certain my parents would agree that spending the day alone is not an option for anyone"

"Wow, I'd love too, thanks, Kara. I mean I wouldn't want to impose or anything"

"No, it's fine. It'll be better having you there with us so maybe my family might be nicer to me with you around" Kara tapped her pointy finger on her lips thinking about the last few Thanksgiving's before. 

"Just as friends?" Kara's face automatically felt her cheeks turning red at Sam's response.

"Y-yes, I-I"

"Kara, I was just messin' with you!" Sam playfully tapped Kara's arm. "So how are things going with Lena?" Kara breathed out air like she had released some extra weight off her shoulders.

"It's going uh I'm just not sure we are on the same page yet. Or ever will be, to be honest," Kara took this temporary silence to get up and place her order. She noticed how Sam naturally came up to stand next to her and lightly place a hand on her shoulder.

"Lena does seem like the type of girl to have a lot of people crush on her. She is easy on the eyes" Kara bit her lip not knowing what to say to that but couldn't disagree either. "I mean my friend Imra has been crushing on the girl for a while now so there you go"

"Wait, you're friends with Imra?" Kara nearly had whiplash from spinning her head to face Sam.

"Kind of"

"What do you mean by kind of?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows making Sam automatically chuckle.

"We've slept together a few times" Kara's face naturally turned red not expecting that response.

She wasn't sure how long Lena and Imra had known each other for but wasn't lying when she told Lena that she didn't want them to hang out anymore.

"Oh" Was the only word Kara could form. The server handed over Kara's potstickers as Kara's eyes widened in delight when she handed over the money. 

"You know what Kara, it sort of sounds like Lena may be playing you" Sam was amused at how instantly the girl became distracted with her food and only grunted as her reply. "You just need to think of a way to get her to believe that no one else can compare to you. Maybe just not act similar to how you are now" Sam said teasingly as she studied the girl watching her food with love.

"I'm pretty sure I've tried everything" Kara spoke before she consumed one of the potstickers, oblivious to her behavior.

"Maybe not everything" Sam replied smugly making Kara stop eating completely.

Kara was intrigued and felt hopeful that Sam generally wanted to help her out with Lena.

Kara's phone lit up and she was grateful to see it was Alex who messaged her.

 _ **'Hurry up'**_ Kara rolled her eyes as she knew Alex must have only just arrived.

"So are you ready to get going? I know this is late notice and all"

"Ready as always!"

"I do have spare clothes if you need to borrow any"

"So thoughtful you are Kara" Something about the way Sam spoke made Kara feel comfortable inside. It was something she wished was similar when she was around Lena, though that wasn't the case.

Lena just made Kara feel funny inside and constantly nervous. She knew she had to pull herself together if she ever wanted Lena to be with her for real. 

As Kara and Sam were making their way to Alex's car, Kara had spotted Alex leaning against hers with obvious scratches on her neck.

"Alex?" 

"Kara, finally let's go. I have to get home cause Maggie will be there soon"

"Wait hold up, before we do go what happened to your neck?" Alex turned to observe the girl next to her sister looking intently back at her.

"Oh that, Maggie likes to get wild sometimes and I let her, it's no biggie" Alex waved a hand to imply it wasn't important. Kara was confused and had been convinced her sister was leaving out some important details. She decided just to let it go for now. 

"Right well Alex, this is Sam. Sam uh this is, unfortunately, my older sister Alex" 

"Hello their pretty lady, are you lost?" Kara just glared back at her sister not impressed as Sam giggled.

"Alex, I have invited Sam to come back to ours to spend Thanksgiving with us otherwise she would be on her own"

"Oh, Kara you smooth talker you" Sam blushed as Alex made her way next to Kara so Sam couldn't hear her. "I wonder how you got her to come back with a nerd like you?" 

"Alex, please don't make this weird. She's just my friend"

"Of course she is" Alex winked making Kara more annoyed. 

The ride back to Midvale was something Kara never wanted to experience again. It consisted mostly of Alex telling Sam about her embarrassing childhood stories and Kara fuming in the back seat, pretending she wasn't paying any attention.

Alex thought it would be more appropriate if Sam were to sit in the front seat making Kara feel like the kid in the back.

Sam would just laugh at Alex's enthusiasm when she effortlessly went from one story to the next, making her feel like she was already part of the family.

"OK, that's enough!" Kara had her arms folded looking flustered and couldn't take anymore.

"Lucky for you Kara we've just arrived, and just as I was just about to tell her about the time you couldn't find a toilet in time-" 

"Alex shut your mouth!" Sam was now in hysterics.

The girls in unison inspected a woman with blonde hair, smiling and patiently waiting for them to greet her.

Kara was the first one to quickly get out of the car and run up and hug Eliza, her mom. 

"Kara, oh I've missed you! How are you? Have you eaten?" 

"Mom you know you should never have to worry about Kara not eating" Alex smirked as she helped Kara with her bags.

"Mom, Alex was mocking me the whole car ride back!"

"Mom, Kara bought a rubber toy duck to University! She is really weird"

Sam stood back and laughed at the conversation before her while Kara looked as if she wanted to charge at her sister.

"And this is?" Eliza was waiting for Kara to introduce her to the girl next to her not caring about her daughter's childishness. 

Alex lightly smacked Kara on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Introduce your friend to Mom fool"

"I was going too, Mom, uh this is Sam my friend"

"How lovely it is to meet you, Sam. There is always more than enough room for one extra person in the Danver's house. Come inside and relax, dinner shouldn't be too long"

"Thanks" Sam felt at ease with the warm greeting.

Alex offered to show Sam inside their home and whispered something in Sam's ear, making the girl laugh, Kara stayed back rolling her eyes at the interaction before her. She waited back to talk to Eliza for a bit longer.

"I've missed you guys. How was your anniversary holiday with dad?"

"It was great thanks, Kara, just what we needed. We've missed you so much too! I can't wait to hear what has happened so far. Your father says he is sorry but he won't be able to make it for Thanksgiving, he was asked to stay back at work and be involved in a new project. Something so big he couldn't leave though I won't know what it is until he gets back, you know how he likes to surprise us"

"Aw OK, Maybe I can catch him the next time I come down?" Kara tried to hide the fact she was upset but Eliza could see it clearly in her eyes. She knew her daughter all too well.

It was normal for her dad to be working on holidays like these. He was the person Kara would go to advice for and especially on how to approach Lena. 

Throughout the days Sam stayed with Kara, she helped the girl with tips on how to win Lena over, how to be smooth with the girl and even make her jealous. Kara just hoped all these ideas would work, she was very grateful at how helpful Sam was being.

The girls even took a couple of fun photos together, with Alex and Maggie photo bombing at random. Kara was happy and knew it was the right thing to invite Sam over in the first place, especially as she was a good distraction from Lena.

Kara woke up early the next morning and had spotted Alex sitting alone on their porch and decided to join her.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened and how you got that? Kara said pointing at the scratches on Alex's neck, nearly scaring the girl.

"It's official DEO business" Alex spoke as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

"Alex come on. It's me"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I'll do more than just put a rubber toy duck in your towel the next time" Kara's eyes widened not sure if she was bluffing or not.

"OK, you know your secrets always safe with me" 

"Good, because we have reason to believe the alien we are trying to catch is the same one who goes to your college. His name is Jack Spheer, I think I fought him but he got away"

"Lena's boyfriend?" Kara replied but wasn't as surprised as Alex thought she would be.

"You know him?" Alex folded her arms at Kara's coolness.

"Yeh of course I do, he is a massive dick and I think he has brainwashed Lena somehow"

"Lena, isn't that your crush?"

Kara's cheeks tinted red. "Yes" 

"He hasn't done anything suspicious yet but we are still watching him very closely. Maybe you can help us too and do some undercover work?"

"Sure, though I guess I have already started. I'm trying to protect Lena from him but right now I feel helpless. He is always alone with her and every time I see him I just want to knock him out"

"Calm yourself, Romeo, Jack won't hurt Lena, he needs her for something but we haven't figured out yet for what. Also, we have word Lena is back with her family in Metropolis, so she is safe" That made Kara feel a lot better knowing the two were separated, but she also wished the girl had told her what her plans were. 

Kara didn't like secrets and felt that Lena was a girl who had a lot of them. 

The rest of the weekend felt like a blur for Kara. Sam and Kara made sure to see each other more often and even try to have a Netflix marathon night every now and again.

As soon as Kara said her goodbyes first to Alex and then Sam, she sped off towards her dorm room hoping that Lena was back from the break too.

When Kara finally opened the door she noticed straight away how Lena was furiously looking down at her phone and her heart skipped from seeing her.

"What is this?" Lena looked up at Kara and the girl caught her breath. Lena was wearing a red blouse looking beautiful as always. 

"What is what?" Kara effortlessly threw her bag on her bed, tired from her long trip that she hadn't realized Lena was mad at her.

She was trying to act calm and collected just like Sam taught her.

"Don't play games with me, Kara!"

"I'm not, I swear. I just don't know what you're talking about" Kara was now completely confused, she only just got back so why did she feel like was she in trouble?

Lena moved closer to Kara as the girl caught a breeze of Lena's sweet perfume.

Lena was as of now standing only inches away from Kara as Kara had become frozen in her spot from the unexpectedness of her reaction. She wasn't sure what was making Lena react this way.

"You invited that girl I caught you kissing to your house for Thanksgiving!" Kara's eyebrows raised high. _Oh that._

"I-ye-how did you know that?" Kara was awkwardly rubbing a hand at the back of her neck.

"Imra sent me photos of you two together" Lena pointed at Kara's chest accusingly making Kara's heart thud harder.

Imra, of course, that girl was out to get her. Kara caught on soon after that Sam must have sent photos of them together.

Well played Imra she thought.

"Sam is my friend and I didn't want her spending Thanksgiving on her own" Kara was trying to be confident but felt that Lena was too overpowering with the intense gaze she was giving her. 

It was unfair how easily Lena seemed to have all this dominance over her.

"You didn't think to invite me!?” Lena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wanted to but you just left me a note! What was I supposed to do? and I thought you spent Thanksgiving with that dipstick"

"Jack" Lena replied calmly.

"Yeh the douchebag, that's what I said. So why do you even care anyways? What are you like j-jealous" Kara stuttered as her heart skipped frantically inside not sure if she was ready for an answer.

Is that what Lena was trying to tell her. That she was jealous?

"No!" Lena's turned her head away from Kara as she said it.

"I wish you would just talk to me, you're so frustrating!" Kara puffed as she sat on her bed childishly.

"Me? You are!" Lena watched as Kara now seemed disinterested throwing the red ball Alex gave her up and down. She had to calm herself down before she said anything else stupid.

This simple action made Lena storm over to catch the ball swiftly in mid-air.

"Hey, that's mi-!" Kara may have spoken too soon as Lena without warning placed both hands firmly on Kara's legs and hovered over Kara creating a tickling sensating from their close proximity. "Uh Lena, what are you doing?" Kara's heart was somehow pumping harder at the simple placement of her hands on her legs.

Kara's face was red as she was trying her best not to look down Lena's top, which was now open wide enough so Kara had access to see down her black bra. 

"Maybe this is the only way I can get through to you" Lena was still hovering over Kara and the girl felt how close Lena was to mending their bodies together.

"Len-" Lena slowly moved forward and bit down on Kara's lower lip making the girl moan.

Lena somehow managed to make Kara fall back onto her bed, climbing smoothly over the girl and Kara felt like she was on cloud nine.

Kara couldn't even think properly as she let Lena take over and be the one in control.

She was gently rubbing Lena's back up and down as that was all she felt brave enough to do. It gave Lena the opportunity to kiss her more passionately evoking a desperate response from Kara as the girl wanted more. 

Lena was moving her lips all over Kara's creating a pure bliss sensation between the two. Kara instinctively allowed the girl to access more of her mouth to let their tongues collide, fighting over dominance of one another. Kara's eyes were closed as she couldn't help but move her hips upwards creating a wonderful sensation with Lena's own. 

"Oh wow"

Lena's eyes wide opened as she pulled back.

"I-I have to stop"

"What why?" Kara felt Lena detach herself from her and missed the warmth from the girl straight away.

This was becoming all too familiar now, the pair stopping for no particular reason. As Lena walked over to her bed she observed how her photo with Jack was turned the other way.

"Did you do that?" 

"Maybe" Kara looked away suspiciously.

"What did I say about touching my things?"

"You didn't seem to mind a few seconds ago when I was close to touching your 'things'" It was Lena's turn for her face to become red, she knew Kara wasn't alluding to her picture frame.

"You know that's not what I meant!" 

Kara crossed her arms. Lena made her more and more sexually frustrated.

Without thinking Kara got up from her bed and walked over to Lena.

"What are you doing?"

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

"I'm not moving until you kiss me" Kara felt that she needed Lena's lips attached to hers as soon as possible. This whole situation was ridiculous and it was Lena's fault for starting it in the first place.

Lena gave in and moved forward so she could lightly brush her lips over Kara's. As Lena went to step back, when she thought she had satisfied Kara's request, Kara naturally pulled Lena in closer to kiss her more forcefully and elicited a loud moan from Lena.

Kara pulled back as she noticed Lena reaching out for more and looked smugly back at the girl. 

Yeh, that's exactly what she thought.

"I know you want me too, just admit it!" Both girls were breathing heavily as they were interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Go away" Kara called out.

"Kara!" Lena repimanded her.

"What?" Kara sat back down on her bed and continued throwing the ball in the air. 

As Lena opened the door shaking her head at Kara's immaturity, Kara groaned when she realized who was on the other side of the door.


	13. Fall For You

A boy with curly hair from the frat party was staring at the two girls with a wide grin.

"Hello ladies, I think I may be lost, can I come in?"

Lena was bewildered by the boy's random appearance that she could only stare back at him, wondering what his true intentions were. She blinked a few times to gather her herself together and turned her head to see Kara's reaction.

"Kara, your friend is here" Lena kept her hand wrapped securely around the door handle so the boy knew he wasn't allowed to enter.

"He is not my friend and you know I take total offense to that!" Lena smirked back at Kara who was looking at the frat boy with much concern.

"Whatever you say"

Kara hesitated as she got up from her bed to position herself next to Lena. She was still feeling the sparks from how they just kissed only moments ago and was struggling to concentrate on anything but that.

Lena subtly moved her body closer to Kara's so their arms were lightly touching and Kara felt like her whole body was on fire. She wished the boy would just leave so Lena would be kissing her again.

Kara had to shake off the feeling being so intimately next to the girl and was unable to do anything about it, so instead, she forced herself to focus all her energy back on the strange boy.

"Have you run out of weed? because we don't do that stuff here" Kara took a moment to herself before she slowly looked from the boy an then to Lena, raising one of her eyebrows for confirmation.

"Really?" Lena's eyes were challenging Kara's.

"What? You can never be too sure!" Lena rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child!" Kara instinctively sent a kiss in Lena's direction and noticed the way Lena's cheeks tinted red automatically. Kara beamed in return from how easy it was to make Lena all flustered like that.

Lena just as predicted glared back at her which didn't affect the girl at all.

"Hey, Kara" Winn said suspiciously. The boy had walked past at just the right moment to gather what was going on. He folded his arms looking tough and to prepare himself what for what the frat boy was going to do next. "Is this guy hassling you two?"

"All I know is that he is 'apparently' lost and wants to come inside our dorm, which is never going to happen!" Kara scoffed at the curly haired boy. "He also interrupted something with Lena and I that-"

"Kara!" Lena whole face was now beetroot. 

Kara just crossed her arms, looking down at the ground and feeling like she had just been reprimanded.

Winn was, as usual, oblivious to the conversation happening before him, his attention remained solely on the boy and his strange behavior.

"I actually don't think he is right in the head, see look" Winn waved his hand rapidly in front of the boy's face and was uncomfortable when he didn't blink or react in any way.

"Hey stop that!" Kara removed Winn's hand.

"Hello ladies, can I come in?" The boy repeated the words like he was a robot. 

"No!" Winn, Kara and Lena said in unison. 

"Is he hypnotized or something?" Lena creased her eyebrows together.

"He can't be, how could that even be possible?" As Kara slanted her neck to see if she could notice anything that might be causing the boy to act this way, the frat boy started advancing inside the room without warning.

"Woah, it's OK Kara I got this!" Winn attempted to tackle the boy, but the curly-haired frat boy was too strong and managed to effortlessly throw Winn into one of Lena's cupboards, causing him to become unconscious.

Both Lena and Kara's eyes expanded in shock at how Winn was backhanded like a rag doll.

"Winn!" Kara called out to the boy as he laid still on the carpet floor. 

Lena was currently being backed into one of the corners quickly by the frat boy while looking behind her for any chance to escape. 

"Kara? What's going on? Why is he doing this?" Lena panicked as she continued to step further and further away from the boy.

"Lena, get behind me!"

"Oh, really Kara and how the hell do you expect me to do that?" The girls were split into opposite sides of the room and Kara knew she had to do something fast.

Kara knew she had run out of options. She would now have to use her powers to protect Lena and hope for the best this wouldn't scare her.

Lena attempted to shove the boy away from her but it was no use, the boy barely moved and she felt even more powerless against him. The frat boy ended up shoving Lena back into the wall causing the girl to nearly trip over Winn. Lena cried out in pain as she wrapped her hand over her right shoulder.

Kara lost a nerve by seeing the boy hurt Lena and positioned herself in the right spot to prepare herself. _This was it._

"Quick Kara!" The boy was advancing closer to Lena and the girl was now completely trapped.

Kara noticed a spike, similar to Jack's alien form, sticking into the back of his neck which had momentarily distracted her. "What the?"

It looked as though the spike was controlling the boy's actions and he was completely unaware of it.

Kara used her super speed and strength just in time to place herself in front of Lena and easily shove the boy outside the room. The frat boy flew in the air and crashed hard into the wall on the other side of the hall. 

"Are you alright?" Kara turned around to study Lena and checked the girl's arm. She noticed the way Lena was gawking back at her. 

Kara bit her lip knowing that this was to be expected but even if she knew that it didn't make this any easier for her. 

"You're-!"

"Amazing I know" Kara couldn't talk properly as she had to make sure the boy was detained.

Lena was still staring at Kara in awe and it made her feel uneasy.

"Just hold that thought, OK?" Kara knew she would pay for this later with Lena discovering her powers and all, but also knew it was worth it. She wasn't going to let what happened to Winn be the same fate for her.

Kara stepped away from Lena to discover what happened to the frat boy. As she slowly made her way outside of the room she witnessed the boy lying down on the floor, holding his body tightly in agony.

There were a few students who had witnessed the boy land on the floor and gathered around him to check and see if he was OK.

Kara knelt down beside the boy to inspect part of the spike that was still attached to his neck. The way it was stuck on, Kara thought was very odd. She noticed that there were broken pieces of the spike that ended up on the floor, so she figured she could detach it without harming the boy. Kara daringly snapped the remaining end of the spike off of the boy as the boy was left with a small scar that was barely visible. 

The students gasped at Kara as if she was insane.

"Stand back!"

They all did as Kara requested and watched as the boy slowly became aware of his surroundings again. It seemed as though he was under some sort of spell.

The frat boy sat up and shook his head, looking around to recognize anything that was familiar.

"How did I end up here?" The boy instantly looked up at Kara for answers.

"That's what I am trying to work out" Kara heard a noise similar to a boot crunching on a stick. When she looked up in the direction of the sound, it was just in time to see Jack running in the opposite direction.

Kara was fuming. It wasn't the right time to chase after the boy but when she saw him again she knew the boy wasn't going to be as fortunate.

Winn regained consciousness and was now watching their interaction. 

Kara quickly got up and hugged him.

"Why do I feel like I have De Ja Vu all the time now at this school now? Getting knocked out is not exactly something I like to do for fun"

"I don't know Winn, but I'm very grateful you showed up when you did. Despite what happened to you, you're still a hero"

"Oh Kara stop it, you're making me blush" Kara rubbed Winn's head chuckling. She was just happy the boy was OK. 

Kara gave herself a few extra minutes before she explained what happened to the two boys. 

She made sure the frat boy apologized to Winn and Lena before they all agreed to help Winn get to the infirmary again. Lucky for Winn he didn't mind going back as he said the nurse was hot which also seemed to make the frat boy excited too.

Lena remained behind which in a way Kara was thankful for as she wasn't ready to talk to the girl.

Kara lowered her head while walking off, feeling anxious as to what Lena may be thinking about.

It had been over an hour later when Kara eventually returned to her dorm room. She took a deep breath before entering inside. She was trying not to overload her brain by thinking about all the possible scenarios of how Lena would react to her secret identity.

Kara's first thought was to come up with an excuse and somehow manipulate Lena into thinking that she imagined the whole thing, but, even she knew the girl would be smarter than believing something like that.

As Kara closed the door behind her, her eyes naturally locked with Lena's straight away. The girl was still holding her shoulder with a worried expression plastered on her face.

Kara wondered if she had been in that position that whole time and felt sad for the girl.

"Can we talk?" Kara was unsure how to proceed so she made sure to keep a safe distance from the girl.

Lena only nodded in response.

"What was that thing?" Kara's heart skipped a beat by Lena's puzzled expression. From the girls perspective not only was her roommate a secret alien but a boy had just tried to kill her and Kara had to remember that the girl may be traumatized.

"I don't know"

"What are you?" Kara gulped at how the words easily fell from Lena's mouth. Kara had already prepared a few answers but the words weren't coming out like she wanted them too.

Kara took a step closer to Lena instead to give herself extra time to think. She observed Lena move an inch away from her.

Kara couldn't dismiss the hurt she felt inside as Lena automatically moved back further onto her bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lena"

"That's not what I asked" The girl responded quite calmly.

Kara closed her eyes then reopened them to witness Lena's beautiful green eyes piercing into her own. It was so intense Kara wasn't sure what she was going to say next was going to be of real value.

Kara just decided the best thing was to let it all go, "My name is Kara Zor-El. I come from the planet Krypton and I moved here because my planet was destroyed, along with my whole family" 

There was a silence that occurred and Kara knew she had to be patient and wait for Lena to respond.

At least a minute passed in which Kara felt like was forever before Lena eventually spoke.

"So you're an a-alien?" Kara winced at how Lena didn't look at her when she said the word 'alien'.

"I'm still the same person I was before"

"I'm sorry about your family but I-"

"Lena please, I just don't want you to be scared of me or of what you saw me do"

"I'm not scared of you, I'm just trying to process this all the best way I know how" Kara took a step closer towards the girl. Lena was now calculating Kara's every move. She bravely decided to get up from her bed and stand, looking back at Kara.

Kara's eyes widened. She was trying to be patient and wait for Lena to make the first move.

Lena stepped forward so she was just inches away from Kara and Kara's heart started beating fast.

Lena decided to do something completely unforeseen. She picked up her hand a gently stroked Kara's cheek. Kara shivered at Lena's touch and closed her eyes by the softness of the action.

Lena smiled weakly in return.

"So is this your real form?" Lena had to know.

"Yes"

"I knew there was something off about you, even from the first moment I saw you"

"You know that's funny because I felt the same way about you" Lena raised her eyebrows and eventually smiled at Kara's playfulness. 

Kara started laughing.

"You're so weird, even for an alien"

"Yeh, but you love me" The words fell out of Kara's mouth like it was the most logical thing to say. 

Kara bit her lip hoping she didn't frighten the girl any more than she may already have.

Lena smashed her lips together with Kara's, taking the girl by total surprise. 

"Uh, so does that mean we are good or?" Kara's arms were wrapped around Lena's waste as Lena's were holding Kara's face and drawing the girl in closer towards her lips. 

Lena was looking wickedly into Kara's eyes and Kara knew straight away what that meant. The girl was being backed smoothly onto her bed while both their mouths were fighting over control of one another.

Kara made sure she positioned herself right so Lena could tenderly lay on top of her.

"Well if I knew you were going to react so well, I definitely would have told you a lot sooner!" Kara was smirking at how Lena was now kissing Kara alongside her neck and it tickled Kara in the best way possible.

"Shutup Danvers, for once in your life" Lena sat up on Kara to remove her top and was left in her black bra. 

Kara was memorized as she gawked back a the girl.

"A-Anything you say Lena" Lena giggled at how that simple action made Kara instantly follow her order.

Kara loved the sound of Lena's laugh and wanted more of it.

She easily rolled Lena over so now Kara was the one laying on top of Lena. It was quick and unexpected that it caught Lena off guard completely.

Lena went quiet straight away and Kara felt satisfied. 

“Is this Ok? I don’t want to hurt your shoulder”

“It’s fine” Lena was breathing heavily.

Both Kara's and Lena's eyes were darkened and Kara felt her whole body tingling from their bodies being in perfect alignment. 

Kara used both of her hands exploring Lena's body and started rubbing her body up and down against Lena's.

Kara found Lena's red lips again and made sure to taste every area of the girl, making sure to not leave anything out.

She made her way over Lena's breast and close to the opening of the zipper of Lena's jeans. 

"Oh, Kara"

"I knew you wanted me" Lena's only response was to kiss Kara harder and with more affection.

Kara felt a tingling sensation between her legs and was begging for more. The pleasure and warmth Lena was giving to her made Kara want to be more generous in return.

At a slow pace, Kara moved one of her hands to wrap it around Lena's breast making the girl moan in delight.

Kara caught the end of Lena's moan with her mouth and felt her whole body overheating. Lena's eyes were entrancing and as of now Kara could just fall into them and stay there forever. 

"You know I thought as an alien you'd be a lot smoother than this" Kara pulled back instantly.

Kara gave a look in return that she wasn't amused, making Lena giggle again. Challenge accepted Kara thought.

"Oh you have no idea how smooth I can be," Kara said as she delicately pulled down Lena's pants, making the girl gasp.

Kara's eyes were only focused on the prize between Lena's legs.


	14. The Weakness in Me

Kara was addicted to how sweet Lena's scent was and needed more from the girl. 

It was apparent the more Kara thrust her tongue inside Lena's wet opening the louder Lena's moaning became. Kara was mesmerized by the way Lena was arching her head backward from all the pleasure she was receiving and just content that it was all because of her.

"Is this OK?"  

"God yes" Lena placed a hand and wrapped it around Kara's head to draw her closer if that was possible. The girl was taking in short quick breaths to stop her from feeling like she would self-combust.

"So I guess your style of breathing is a positive sign that I'm doing this right?" Kara stopped to look up at Lena and couldn't help but be proud of her efforts.

"This is the only time I'll ever let you think you are r-right" Lena shivered.

Kara smirked at Lena's response and formed butterflies in her stomach from watching Lena close her eyes. The sight of Lena opening herself up to Kara was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

As Kara explored more of Lena's body she made sure to kiss up towards Lena's breast and played with the nipple inside her mouth as if it was her toy.

Lena started to giggle and Kara at this moment only wanted to hear more of the girls’ heavenly sounds. She sucked hard on both of Lena's nipples claiming them as her own and it was driving Lena wild.

The way Kara was being so gentle and smooth made Lena move Kara's head closer to hers so they could kiss deeply.

If Kara was ever confident she was doing the right thing it would be at this moment. Lena was everything Kara wanted and it was as if she was living one of her best dreams. All she knew was that she wanted this moment to last for as long as possible. 

Kara moved her body up to kiss Lena soundly and was enjoying the way Lena's mouth tasted mixed together with hers. She felt weak by the deeper they embraced and even more so when Lena decided to wrap her arms securely around Kara's back, making the girl feel complete.

Kara removed her clothes so she was only left in a bra and panties to prepare her for what was to follow. She felt a rush overtake her body from Lena's touch and the way the girl's eyes darkened ever so slightly from looking at her body. It made Kara instinctively moved her body up and down Lena's causing the most delicious sensations between the two.

The short breaths were now emerging from both girls and growing louder with each new thrust. Kara had to close her eyes from all the pleasure she was receiving in return. 

As Lena moved her head to the side Kara opened her eyes just in time to see something sticking out from behind it. 

 

"No way" One of Kara's worst fears suddenly became a reality as she quickly removed herself from Lena's embrace. 

"What is it?" Lena was concerned as to why Kara stopped kissing her and pulled away. 

Lena naturally put a hand on Kara's cheek to calm the girl down and Kara was startled by how easily the soft touch affected her so much.

 

Kara was now concentrating on Lena's neck and noticed that it was the same spike that she pulled out from the frat boy only just hours beforehand. She wasn't sure what to think or if anything that just happened between them was real or not.

"Have you spoken to Jack recently?" Kara was still staring at the spike that was attached to the back of Lena's head, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"No? What are you talking about? and why are you looking at me like that?" Lena didn't like the way Kara had changed from being romantic straight into detective mode. 

"Stay still" As Kara broke the spike from Lena's neck and her hand felt like it was on fire as she let the spike fall on the bed. "Ow, Kara? What is that?" Lena naturally began to rub the back of her neck and felt odd she hadn't noticed that thing was attached to her neck.

"Do you remember what happened before I came into the room?" Kara's eyes widened at how Lena shook her head as though she was in a daze.

"Yes I-"

"Oh, Rao you can't! Lena, who am I?" Kara proceeded to feel the girls forehead to see if she was still OK.

"Kara calm down, you revealed your alien identity to me and then we started making love" Kara blushed as Lena half smirked. "Are you going to tell me why that thing was on the back of my neck?" 

 Kara took a moment to try and settle her racing heart.

"I don't understand" Kara was looking down at the spike. "How come you're not hypnotized?"

 "Hypnotized?"

"Just like the frat boy?"

"Oh I don't know"

Kara leaned in to give the girl a hug and Lena was surprised at the unexpectedness of it.

"I'm just glad you're OK" 

Lena was overwhelmed at how much Kara was worried for her so she reciprocated by kissing Kara forcefully causing the girl to moan in delight. Lena went further and Kara automatically opened her mouth to allow the girl to suck on her tongue. Both girls were fighting over dominance again and Kara felt a throbbing sensation between her legs. It didn't take much for Kara's body to get a response like that from Lena.

Kara still was doubtful at how she was responding to the whole situation; it was as if the girl was too relaxed which made Kara feel uneasy.

"Wait, wait. This isn't right" Lena was still kissing along Kara's neck as Kara laughed from the tickling feeling. "I - just stop- You're not affected by anything that just happened, are you? How you're acting now like it doesn't bother you. It doesn't make any sense"

"I'm fine"

"OK, that is a definite code for something scary is about to happen" Lena rolled her eyes at Kara. "If you feel like you are in danger blink twice" Lena just remained looking back at Kara not amused.

"Kara calm down, you revealed your alien identity to me and then we started making love" 

 

"Woah OK!" Kara sprung off from the bed. "I knew something wasn't right with you, y-you said the exact same thing before!" Kara knew her instincts were right.

Lena watched the frazzled girl pace back and forth.

"Kara come back to bed. I'm fine"

"Uh no thanks I feel a lot safer over here" Kara was still pacing back and forth in her room trying to work this all out. "Ok so Jack must have come to the room, but when? And how did we nearly just have sex while you are like this? Also, how are you hypnotized but can still communicate with me?" 

Lena crossed her eyebrows at Kara not understanding why the girl was behaving this way.

"You're acting weird again" Lena said to break the tension.

"Yeh well so are you!"

Kara heard a rock being thrown at the window breaking her from her thoughts. Kara saw Jack smirking back at her from a safe distance on the other side of the street.

She jolted when felt Lena place a hand on her shoulder and start kissing her neck again. Kara closed her eyes knowing that all of this was wrong.

 

"A much as I would like to continue, its not right Lena. I can't take advantage of you especially when you're like this" Kara had locked eyes with Jack. "But just hold that thought OK?" Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara which made it harder for Kara to want to leave. 

 

Kara used her super speed to race out of the dorm to position herself in front of the boy. She was sneering at the boy as he was doing the same thing in return.

 

Kara made sure to have Alex on standby like always.

 

"Leave Lena out of this!" Kara noticed where the boy led her too. It was an open field where no one was close by or could hear them conversing.

"Nice to see you too Kara. Oh and Lena? There is nothing wrong with her"

"Don't lie to me!" Kara's jaw was clenched hard.

"Well besides the fact she now knows everything about you" Jack smirked as he was pleased with himself. "I told her while you were aiding that stupid boy who you really are" 

"And what about you? Does she know you're an alien?" Kara slammed back preparing for her revenge on the boy.

"She will in time"

"You did something to her; she is not acting like herself!"

"Oh you mean the poison I gave her. Well, that will wear off" Jack paused. "- after she dies" Kara's face became red the boy laughed.

"You're bluffing. The frat boy didn’t die"

"Yes, but I didn't poison him" Kara was now full of rage.

 "I will kill you!"

"Yes, I'd like to see you try" Jack smirked as he sprinted in the opposite direction.

Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Why are you running? You know I'll catch up to you in less than a second" Kara thought to herself. She could always just let the boy tire himself out.

Kara narrowly missed being hit by a spike that was directed towards her. She noticed a few more heading towards her body and ducked and rolled to missed them too.

"Oh smooth" Kara said as she caught one of the spikes in her hand. "I will let you go if you give me the cure for Lena" Kara could only still hear Jack laughing as he kept running.

"Now why would I do that?" The boy stopped running to face Kara.

"The DEO is coming for you, maybe you should reconsider and we can work out a deal"

"But in that time Lena will be dead or maybe she already is" Kara's eyes widened.

 

"Lena"

Kara rushed back to her room without thinking and found the girl lying down on Kara’s bed. Her pulse was weak as Kara's heart was beating frantically.

 

"Alex, pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Kara, what is it?"

"Lena has been poisoned and it was because of Jack!"

"Bring her to the DEO now; I'll make sure I'll have my team ready for when you arrive"

Kara proceeded to lift Lena in her arms and heading at full speed towards the DEO.

After she saves Lena she was going to take Jack down once and for all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. I Can Be The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the wait. As a new writer, I don't know how to work through writers blocks yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you guys enjoy :)

Kara felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she was carrying a lifeless and pale Lena. While in the air she made sure to cradle the girl close towards her and protect her from the wind. 

Jack could be bluffing for all that Kara knew but she wouldn't risk it, especially not when Lena's life was at stake.

Kara was as of this moment trying not to punish herself for leaving Lena on her own. Everything went silent in her head as she watched the way Alex and the rest of the DEO team lifted Lena into the air and place her on a gurney, only to be taken away and into an isolated room. Kara felt helpless as she remained still as a statue, watching the black-haired girl leave instantly with desperate eyes.

"She is in safe hands" Alex reassured her little sister before she ran off to join the others.

 

Kara could only close her eyes in an attempt at easing her cluttered mind. She had to step outside into the pouring rain to escape from everything and gather fresh air into her lungs. As she had done so she felt the burning sensation of raindrops pelting down onto her body. It became harder and faster as if it was signaling her out only.

As she sat down onto a rocky pebbled surface, Kara let herself be enveloped in the rain and what remained of the sun shining down on her. Even with the rain, it remained a perfect bright yellow color. Kara knew it was judging her for not being in the same room as Lena as its rays were harshly reflecting into her eyes, partially blinding her vision for real. Kara allowed it to happen without even caring, knowing that whatever happened to Lena was her fault.

 

Hours had drifted by and Kara felt as though she had been awake that whole time pondering the different scenarios about Lena's recovery. It wasn't until she felt a soft hand gently grip her right shoulder Kara realized she had been sleeping that whole time. Her eyes jolted open as the rest of her body instinctively sat up. Then with an effort, she stumbled onto her feet standing tall making sure to become the same level as Alex before she heard the news.

 

"How is she? Can I see her?" Kara naturally looked over Alex's shoulder for a sign Lena was behind her, hoping for a quick answer.

 

Alex had both hands now placed onto Kara's shoulders in hopes to calm the worried girl.

 

"She is OK, a little disorientated but she will be fine" Kara breathed out a sigh of relief as she let Alex continue. "We couldn't tell her where she was because as you know this place is meant to be top secret and all" Alex spoke as she removed one of her hands to scratch the back of her head.

 

Kara started to push forward past her sister but Alex gently barricaded her way so she was unable to get past her. 

 

"Hey what are you doing?" Kara knew how easily she could have barged forward into Alex and gotten through but hadn't done so because she respected her sister a lot more.

 

"I don't think that's the best thing for her right now Kara. I mean you two interacting right after what she's just been through. She needs to rest and seeing you here, it will only make her more confused and ask more questions"

 

"What's going to happen now? I mean now that she knows of this place?"

 

"We have given her something in order to forget"

 

"Alex" Kara warned. "You're not talking about that device from 'Men In Black' are you?'" Alex raised one of her eyebrows looking away and back at Kara without any word. When Kara noticed she didn't reply fast enough Kara proceeded to answer her own question instead. "Oh, Rao I knew that thing was real!" Alex closed her eyes then opened them slowly again giving Kara a moment to compose herself.

 

"Kara It's fine. It's not going to hurt her, I made sure of that" Kara nodded understanding at the confirmation it had to be either that device or something similar to the one they used in that movie. "I know how much she means to you but when she wakes up again she will be back inside her dorm room like this never happened at all"

 

"How can you be so sure she won't remember?"

 

"I am more than confident" Kara furrowed her eyebrows at her sister's ability to transform herself into DEO mode so easily. It also made Kara question herself if her sister had been hiding anything from her as well?

 

 

When Kara arrived back at her dorm room it was early morning. Kara was exhausted as the weather was overcast inviting a dark shadow to cast over Lena's bedside table and travel over a small part of her empty bed. It unsettled Kara to the point she needed to catch up on much-needed rest from what just occurred. It had been a long day for the girl.

Kara had reopened her eyes a while later and realized that it was late afternoon. The room was now dimmed yellow shade which originated from the opposite side of the room. She soon after heard scuffling sounds and had a spark of excitement flooded inside her as she became aware of who it belonged to straight away. The noises made her spring up and turn her head to view the person who was causing all this commotion.

 

"Lena?" The scuffling stopped abruptly as Kara waited for an inevitable reply that never came. "Lena?" It made Kara nervous having to repeat herself in order get the girls attention for a second time.

 

"Stay away from me Kara" Lena's tone wasn't harsh only more serious than normal. Kara had to hide the hurt she felt inside from being dismissed like that. She was hoping for maybe a thank you for saving her life or a hug as Lena's reply was definitely not what she expected. 

 

"Why? Wait what happened? I-" As Kara got out of her bed to greet Lena, the girl reflectively shoved past Kara without an explanation. She exited the room without another sound leaving Kara baffled and speechless.

 

Kara shook her head to gather herself together again.

 

As Lena scurried out of the room she had unintentionally left the door hanging open allowing for a confused Winn to show up at the right time to watch the girl walk away in a hurry.

 

"So trouble in p-" Winn stepped more inside the room just so he could get Kara's attention.

 

"Don't finish that sentence, Winn!" The boy gulped as Kara cut him off. He entered Kara's dorm without an invitation, just with the knowledge that Kara needed the extra support.

 

Without warning, Winn gathered Kara into his arms for a warm hug and Kara quietly gasped at the unexpectedness of his actions.

 

"Winn, uh what are you doing?" Kara's voice was muffled as her face was being squished in between the boy's arms.

 

"Ssh, Uncle Winn is here to talk about your girl problems" Winn decided to use one of his hands to gently rub the top of Kara's hair. Kara froze and wasn't sure how to react to the boy.

 

"Can you please stop that now, you're creeping me out?" Kara lightly shoved the boy back and away from her whilst having to refrain herself from smiling at his randomness. Something about Winn's personality always made Kara feel better somehow and he knew she was never too serious. 

 

"Geez sorry for caring" Winn scoffed. He pretended to be offended while making his way over to the picture frame with Lena and Jack. "That guy is what you call strange" Winn pointed at Jack as he looked at Kara.

 

"There is something off about him yes I agree" Kara confirmed catching the change of subject. She knew Winn must have wanted to talk about his concerns about the boy.

 

"Ooo do spill. I know you know a lot more about this dude than I do" Kara rolled her eyes at Winn's sudden enthusiasm.

 

"Just stay away from him"

 

"Uh well that's going to be a bit difficult" Winn started biting his nails as he sat down on Kara's bed.

 

"Why? What is it?" Kara's head snapped up not expecting that response from Winn. It was as though everyone was behaving more suspiciously in the time Kara went to the DEO and returned and she didn't like it at all. 

 

Winn tried to avoid Kara's eyes but looking up at the ceiling but wasn't doing a great job of it.

 

"Winn!"

 

"OK, fine! You're kind of scary" Kara just rolled her eyes impatiently waiting for the boy to continue. "So anyways I was invited to Lena's house with Eve as my date -" Winn paused and coughed intentionally, as to imply that his date with Eve wasn't real "- and obviously Jack will be there" 

Winn looked away again hoping to remain nonchalant at Kara's reaction whilst keeping a safe distance in case she didn't take his response too well. His instincts were correct as Winn could see her eyes turning darker and it told him to run out of the room as quickly as possible. The boy pushed himself further away from Kara but it hadn't helped as much as he would've liked.

 

"What!?" Kara's eyes grew larger and felt an explosion like similar to a bomb erupting inside her head and traveling further inside her body. 

 

"See now you're upset, I shouldn't have told you. Well this has been awkward, I should go now" As Winn went to get up from Kara's bed, Kara easily pushed the boy to sit back down.

 

"No" Winn bounced on the bed feeling defeated. He didn't bother getting back up as he knew there was no use.

 

"No? What does no mean?" Winn wrapped his arms around his chest not liking how strong Kara was. It was something he would get around to asking her about but as for now, that wasn't important.

 

"I'm coming too and you're going to convince Lena to invite me" Kara smiled a little crazy like and it made Winn feel uneasy. 

Kara knew she had to get back into Lena's good books. At least work out what happened in the time she saved her life and why she felt it safer to go back to Jack?

"Oh yeh Kara and how the hell do you expect me to do that?" 

 

 

A few hours later Winn was shoved into the opening of Jack's dorm room as Kara stood out of view smiling apprehensively. Kara nodded her head for the boy to make contact. Winn huffed as he proceeded by knocking hard on the large brown door which was slightly ajar. He didn't like being forced to do this and made sure he would never do a favor like this for Kara ever again.

Winn glared back at Kara as the girl simply smiled back. She connected her index finger and thumb to create a circular shape whilst the rest of the three fingers were left hovering in the air, it implied that he was doing great so far.

 

"I'm going to kill you!" Winn mouthed to his friend just as the door swung open fully, causing the boy to jump a little at the suddenness. Lena stood at the door with a perplexed look on her face as Winn blushed, forgetting what he had to say. 

After a minute which felt like forever he formulated a sentence, only after looking at Kara for a signal that it was safe to proceed.

 

Kara slapped her forehead trying not to give her hiding spot away, glaring back at Winn. She was hoping Winn would be more discreet. It wasn't as difficult as he was making it seem and they rehearsed this too! Kara sighed hoping now for the best.

Her aim was to stick to the plan. She was going to convince Lena to be invited to her house somehow. She had to figure out what happened to her and if there were any side effects to the poison she consumed and fast! Jack wasn't going to win this war.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Only One

“H-hey Lena”

”Winn? What is it? Why are you here?” Lena looked past the direction of the boy, still not understanding what his intentions were.

”I was just sight-“ A sharp smacking sound had cut Winn off mid-sentence. The boy was caught off guard as he staggered backward, tenderly rubbing his head.

Lena was puzzled as she watched the boys actions. She gathered that he wasn't trying to look so obvious that he was in pain. What baffled Lena, even more, was that there was no one around. Very strange she thought to herself.

Kara rolled her eyes as she watched the boy struggle to continue on.

"I mean, well, I uh just wanted to thank you again for inviting me to your house" Lena pursed her lips and softly nodded at the boy's appreciation. "There is just one thing I have to let you know"

Lena crossed her arms inspecting the boy in front of her. She raised one of her eyebrows whilst looking down on the boy apprehensively, not liking his tone.

"Go on" Lena's voice was low and Kara's stomach flip-flopped on cue by how seductive she sounded. Kara's cheeks tinted a warm red color as she watched Winn try not to succumb to Lena's intimidating stance. Although she couldn't blame the boy as it was a part of her irresistible charm.

Kara's eyes widened when she felt that Winn may have blown their cover by waiting that extra couple of seconds to reply.

"I well Eve that's- you see she is sick, like as in I'm not sure what she has but it's not good and I wouldn't like for you to-" Winn stopping his rambling by pausing dramatically, making sure to keep in character. He lifted his hand to curl around his mouth for more privacy, even though no one was around them "-get her germs" Winn shuddered trying to be as believable as possible.

Kara began stroking her temples to remain calm and collected. This boy would be the death of her, she just knew it.

Lena bit her lips and gave herself a moment before she thought of something to say. She remarkably accepted that Winn was telling the truth though it was shocking for both Kara and Winn to witness. Kara feared to breathe only until she heard the girl respond. When she did she released the weight of doubt currently branded on her shoulders.

"That's odd I only just saw her at the library 20 minutes ago. She seemed fine to me" The girl replied doubting her own truth.

"Well yeah, it was a sudden thing and I told her I would help her out by letting you know. She was my date after all"

Winn's heart was beating hard and fast and Kara could tell he was looking for a way to leave the conversation as soon as possible.

"That's unfortunate I hope she feels better" Lena and Winn stayed in awkward silence and Kara suspected Lena may definitely know this was all a ruse. Until what felt like forever Lena finally replied. "And what else was it you had to say or are you finished?"

"Oh yes! I have decided to invite someone else instead" Winn finally blurted out.

"Right" Lena returned a look of curiosity. "and can I know who this special person or is it just a mystery?" 

"It's Kara!" responded an over-enthusiastic Winn as Lena stared blankly back at him. Kara's heart skipped a beat as she could only imagine what Lena looked like at this moment. "OK, so I'll see you both tomorrow night at 7?" Winn hadn't bothered waiting for a response, "Lovely talking to you and say hi to Jack for me!" The boy bolted in the opposite direction not even daring to wait for a response from the stunned girl.

Kara incredulously watched Winn run away.

It wasn't exactly how she intended on being invited to Lena's house but still found herself smirking at Winn's efforts. He had succeeded and Kara was proud of him.

All of a sudden Kara felt a soft breeze as Lena stepped forward still ogling the boy run off. Kara remained silent as a mouse, hiding behind the slim cover that was barely blocking her from Lena's view.

When Lena had the slightest inkling that she was being watched she instantly turned her head and was welcomed with an empty hallway.

Kara was breathing in heavily while smiling behind a wall only a few halls down from Jacks room. She used her super speed to continue on her way back to her dorm room to prepare herself for her next meeting with Lena.

The next morning greeted a more upbeat Kara. She was bright and bubbly and felt as though she could take on the world. The girl woke up earlier than normal just so she wouldn't have to deal with her skeptical roommate. She knew it was silly as the girl could just inform her she wasn't invited, but that would mean she would have to speak to Kara and that was one thing that both girls were currently refusing to do.

There was a spring in Kara's step as she made her way to class. She had stepped inside the classroom just in time to observe a confused Eve being caught in an explanation Kara knew all too well that Winn was making up on the spot. He was creating a good excuse as to why they wouldn't be attending Lena's house later that evening.

She quietly continued her way towards the back rows in order to avoid being caught into something she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of.

When it was time Kara sprinted out of her class only focusing on seeing Lena again as everything else around her blurred.

The time was nearing six o'clock in the evening and Kara was procrastinating what to wear. She wanted to look good and wasn't even sure yet how she was going to approach the girl. As for now, Lena had not wanted anything to do with her.

It was going to be a bit of a challenge Kara thought.

All that Kara knew was that Lena had her memory partially wiped out and it was her mission to figure out if it was from the device at the DEO or the effect of Jack's poison?

A swift knocking had jolted Kara away from her thoughts as she settled on a black denim shirt, keeping the buttons undone, with the sleeves rolled up and underneath a plain white polo shirt with black jeans. She adjusted her glasses out of habit and hoped that she looked good enough for Lena.

Winn's smile was strong enough for Kara to replicate a small smile in return. He was wearing a casual grey sweater with blue striped lines across and dark blue pants.

The boy had looked appealing in Kara's eyes and the girl had a fleeting thought. If she wasn't so spellbound by Lena or girls in general, Winn wouldn't be such a bad possible suitor.

The drive to Lena’s house was quiet and slow and yet Kara was grateful for the time it took to get there as she needed more of it to contemplate what she was going to say. She also had the opportunity to get Winn up to speed on what happened with Lena and her memory as she trusted the boy wouldn't tell anyone. In return, he sympathized more with Kara's current predicament telling her he would help her out as much as he could.

"Are you ready?" Winn asked as Kara breathed out loud and nodded as she let Winn take the lead by ringing the Luthor's doorbell.

Kara's mouth hung open.

She was more than surprised by who was waiting behind the door and did not see it coming at all. It was not Lena like she expected but a dark brown eyed girl who was sending daggers harshly back at her. Kara's eyes squinted as she clutched her jaw together tightly not liking the welcome she was receiving.

Imra was intensely caught in a staring contest with Kara as both girls were not happy with each others presence.

Winn eventually coughed to break the tension between the pair.

"Ladies" Kara's eyes softened as she noticed that a striking girl was silently watching the interaction behind Imra. She came forward showing herself fully and Kara was speechless.

She gulped for how stunning Lena looked. Her red lipstick and low cut pink dress had made it hard for Kara to comprehend anything.

"Winn, thanks for coming" Lena smiled warmly at the boy and then turned her head tortuously too slow for Kara to bear. "Kara"

Kara smirked as she noticed Lena checking her outfit and felt as though her cheeks were on fire.

Unknown to Kara but Lena's heart was thudding hard as she had to stop herself from just staring back at the girl for longer than necessary.

"Come in" Lena's eyes hadn't dared to leave Kara's which made Kara feel queasy inside.

Lena was the first to break eye contact as she nodded at Imra and Winn who naturally followed her into the next room. Leaving behind a baffled Kara. 

Kara wasn't watching where she was going as she kept her eyes strictly on Lena's dress. Her eyes slowly drifted lower and a force out of nowhere made her stop abruptly in her tracks.

"There's a wall there Kara" Winn couldn't help but look back at the girl and notice his friends clumsiness.

Kara tried to gather herself together again as Lena looked back and smiled brightly. Kara sensed that she must have died and gone to heaven from the girl's beauty.

She shook her head and continued. Kara doubted how long she could refrain from keeping her hands off the girl.

Lena led the trio into what was her large dining room and even though the room alone was beautiful Kara still couldn't keep her eyes off of Lena.

Kara was removed from her trance when she felt Winn nudge her side.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, Ok" Winn rolled his eyes as he followed a disturbed Imra to the kitchen, giving Kara a chance to talk to the gorgeous girl alone. Kara mouthed a 'thank you' in return for his help and Winn reciprocated a smile.

Kara was now left alone with Lena and she wasn't sure why she was suddenly uncomfortable. It was though it dawned on her that she was more uneasy than in comparison to when they were in their dorm room together.

"You have a very nice house" Kara managed to slip out as she looked up towards the ceiling, feeling that she should at least make the first effort cut the tension between them.

"Why are you really here Kara?" Lena stepped forward like a Lion about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

"For you" Kara responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She felt her body was on fire and wanted so badly to touch the girl before her. Lena just watched the girl in suspicion.

"I have nothing to say to you. Jack told me to stay away from you, you shouldn't even be here"

"Jack?" Replied a confused Kara. "That reminds me, where is he?" Kara tried to hide her anger pent up inside for the boy. She knew no matter how much she tried to be discreet, Lena's piercing gaze implied that Kara was unable to hide her thoughts like she wanted to. They knew each other well enough by now.

Kara looked around waiting for the boy to suddenly show himself but was disappointed when nothing happened.

"He had to do some things first but he will be coming later on"

"And he told you to stay away from me?" Lena just nodded as Kara bit her lip wanting an explanation. "Can I know why that is?"

Lena was stuck on what to say as looked down at the ground, crossing her eyebrows together while trying to remember a previous conversation she shared with the boy. Kara watched as the girl struggled to answer her query.

She could only laugh which irked Lena.

"You don't even know why do you?" That was Kara's cue to step forward and challenge the girl. Both girls were close enough they could hear the others inconsistent breathing.

Kara daringly reached out to gently cup Lena's face in both hands and Lena couldn't help but pull herself closer to rest her head inside Kara's hands. It was as though there was an invisible magnet between them.

Lena closed her eyes from their proximity. Kara felt even braver to tuck a loose string of hair behind Lena's ear. She then used her thumb to brush over Lena's lips and Lena opened her dark eyes and locked them with Kara's. Both girls were breathing heavier as they felt the electricity spark between them.

"Can you remember now why he wanted to keep you away from me?"

Lena lent forward to kiss Kara and Kara closed her eyes to meet her strawberry lips but was stopped abruptly. An enraged Imra stormed into the room as both girls sprung apart instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so firstly I still find it's crazy that you guys are still reading my fanfic. This all started out of boredom so I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with it and always appreciate the support. It's the closest thing to feeling like I have fans lol. If you guys have any theories as to what you think will happen I'd love to know in the comments if not I hope you continue to enjoy my story :D 
> 
> P.s The struggle without a new Supergirl episode is real


	17. Make Your Move

"Worst timing ever guys. Can't I just ki-" Kara blurted out loud as she was not pleased to have someone ruin her alone time with Lena. Again.

"Not now Kara" A disgruntled Winn followed Imra's heels cutting the girl off. He made sure to tread fast in the direction of where Lena and Kara had moments ago been standing.

Lena pulled away at Winn's sudden appearance, much to Kara's dismay. She bowed her head feeling defeated.

"What's going on?" Kara tried to protest but knew that it wouldn’t make any difference.

"No, no don't you dare say another word. Sshh" Winn cut off the girl for the second time making Kara turn from bewildered to impatient.

"You did not just ssh me!” The girl gave Winn a look as though he was insane.

"Can I borrow you for a second Kara?" Without even bothering to wait for a reply or confirmation, Winn took Kara's arm and guided them both into a private and secluded room which looked similar to Lena's study room. Luckily it wasn't Lena's bedroom otherwise she wasn't sure she would ever want to leave it.

Lena and Imra were baffled as they could only contemplate why the pair left the room without a good reason.

"Woah what's going on? Why did you just do that?" Kara tried to remain calm and refrain herself from lashing out at the boy.

"We need to get out of here. Now!”

“What why? and why are you whispering? I was so close to having Lena kiss me. There is no way I can leave just yet” Kara didn’t appreciate Winn’s last of understanding as to why she wished to stay longer. She still needed to work out why Lena was acting indifferent towards her.

"No Kara you don’t get it, when I was in the kitchen with Imra I noticed something before she tried to kiss me!”

"Kiss you what the f-?“

"Kara sshhhh! Otherwise, I may have to give myself permission to bitch slap you! And I will do it” The boy spoke in a panic, making sure to look over Kara's shoulder in case anyone was to suddenly enter the room.

Kara watched Winn’s eyes noticing he was being serious. The boy hurriedly locked the door just in case.

"Look I don’t want to make anything look more suspicious but we have to get out of here!”

" Says the guy who locked us both inside. Why though? What’s the urgency? Is it because Imra tried to kiss you?" Kara looked down at the boy with a soft smile. "Oh Winn, you have much to learn about girls. I am free next Tuesday if you want to talk to me about it? You know I’m here for you” Kara intentionally began to pat the boy’s head while Winn stared back at her with a blank expression.

"Ok, that’s it I’m going”

With her fast reflex skills, Kara managed to grab Winn’s forearm before he could get any further away.

"Ouch" The boy grimaced slightly. "What gym do you go to honestly? No one is that strong!"

"Come on Winn I was just kidding! Tell me what’s wrong?” Kara responded oblivious to the boy's pain.

”I-well I think, no I know, Imra is one of them!”

”One of who?” Kara questioned with genuine concern.

”Someone like Jack!” Winn was looking somewhat afraid and Kara knew she couldn't blame the boy.

She took a moment to process what he said as she walked to lean on a nearby table.

”Are you absolutely positive?” This was the last thing Kara expected about Imra. She never liked the girl much but even though with the shock of Jack being an alien she would still never have guessed Imra would be one either.

”Yes! She’s got that creepy gross thing on her neck. I could tell she was trying to hide it but she wasn’t doing a great job of it. And then out of nowhere, she thought it would be a good opportunity to kiss me! Urgh it was so gross”

Kara’s eyes widened as she listened to Winn’s unfortunate incident with the alien.

”And then?” Kara urged the boy to continue quickly. Time was not on their side right now so she needed all the details fast.

”Well, I did what any man would” Winn straightened his body upright looking proud.

”What was that? What does that mean?”

“I pretended like I was about to barf and then she slapped me” Kara giggled out of shock while Winn glared back at her unamused.

”Well, now I understand why Imra stormed inside the room. But wait, I can’t leave Lena here with her! That's definitely not an option. Also, there is no way in hell I was going to do that anyways. Lena is my girl!” Kara blushed after realizing what she said because saying that Lena was her girl out loud made her whole body shiver.

”Right. Well, I think I know the only thing we can do” Both Winn and Kara shared a moment as if they both knew what each other was thinking.

The pair found themselves inside the spacious lounge room where Imra was still attempting to flirt with Lena. Kara just rolled her eyes at their interaction, glaring in Imra's direction for her horrible attempts. She knew Lena deserved better and Kara was sure that only she was the best option for her.

Winn tried to signal with his fingers to Kara to do as he requested while Kara looked back at the boy with a puzzled expression on her face.

Both of them ended up crouching down behind the enormous grey lounge, hiding from where Lena and Imra were currently seated.

Kara and Winn did there best not to make any noises as they knew they would blow their cover straight away. Inside Lena's home, it was as though any soft nose became magnified so the boy and girl had to be careful.

This was something Kara never thought she would be doing especially inside Lena's fortress-like home.

For now, they had to stick to the plan. It Winn’s job to get Imra's attention somehow while Kara used this distraction to grab Lena up and escape the room. Only time could tell how this plan would unfold.

Winn attempted to signal a few more messages to Kara with his eyes and hands to indicate that they needed to get into their right spots fast or their plan would fail.

Kara managed to crawl behind the couch specifically to where Lena was engrossed in a passionate conversation. Her hands were swaying in the air as though her mind was only processing what was in front of her.

"Kara" Winn mouthed the words in her direction. Kara had to abandon her thoughts on tackling Imra, understanding that there were of course better options to complete this mission. She was able to understand what the boy was saying even without any sounds.

"What?" The girl mimicked the boy.

"Get that" Winn pointed at a watch that was placed delicately on a table next to Lena.

Kara had a moment to herself to consider why she was doing this. She knew it was stupid but another part of her wanted to see what would happen. All she knew for sure was that she had to get Lena far away from Imra as possible and at the moment she couldn't come up with a better plan herself.

When Lena had turned her head focusing on something in the distance Kara took this opportunity to grab the watch and carefully throw it into Winn's open hands. The boy caught it and set the watch's alarm. As soon as he successfully completed that, Winn pegged the watch inside the kitchen, making sure that Lena and Imra hadn't seen what direction it had come from.

"Did you hear that?" Lena's head perked up towards her kitchen.

Imra stood up instantly.

"Yeh, strange, I'll go see what it is" Imra took the bait and started traveling towards the kitchen in search for the interruption.

Winn gave Kara a thumbs up and crawled faster to follow Imra into the kitchen. His plan was to wait for Imra to walk inside and lock the door from the outside, making sure the girl wasn't able to leave.

Kara remained behind and stood up when Winn turned the door nob slowly when Imra's back was faced the opposite way. He breathed out in relief when he successfully locked it.

"Hey!" A perplexed Imra called out.

Lena's eyes widened when she noticed Kara had sprung up behind her seconds after she heard Imra cry out.

"Kara, what are you doing? How long have you been there?" Lena placed a hand to her chest to calm down her racing heart.

"There is no time Lena, come with me if you want to live" Lena frowned at the girl.

"Why are you being weird? I mean weirder than normal?"

Kara heard Imra becoming impatient as she started banging hard on the wooden door. The girl was trapped and had no way of leaving until someone decided to let her out.

"Lena, these pests you consider your friends locked me in here! Can you please open the door for me" A raged Imra yelled out loud enough for anyone at the house to hear her.

"Lena you have to come with me now. I'm being serious. You can't trust Imra" Lena stood up half stepping towards the door and stopping abruptly. It was as though her feet wouldn't move anymore. She had to hear Kara's reasoning first for her strange behavior. This was all too much to take in.

"You know I have heard you say something similar before" Lena pondered.

There was a part of her that told her Kara was right even though she couldn't work out why.

"Come with me now, please!" Loud banging noises had become more constant from the kitchen making Winn and Kara even more nervous.

It startled Lena how forceful Imra was being and she felt scared. Imra managed to use her anger to knock down Lena's door as the girl's eyes expanded in disbelief. Lena was unable to breathe as the girl who was now standing before her was not Imra but a green alien with spikes sticking out from all over her body.

"Oh my-!"

"Winn run!" Kara called out as the boy managed to escape Imra's alien form but locking himself in a nearby room. Imra rolled her eyes not interested in attacking Winn at all.

Kara instinctively grabbed Lena into her arms to show she was there to protect her.

"Lena, don't be alarmed Kara is the true enemy here" Lena was struggling to form any words at all.

"Lena please don't listen to her!" Lena was torn between two girl's she cared for. She was no stranger to meeting aliens yet something about Imra felt off. Lena knew she had seen this type of alien species before, yet couldn't work out where. Her memory was fuzzy, yet she knew she had to close her eyes and had to stick to what she felt was right.

One of the girl's was right and one of them was her enemy.

Imra without warning began to charge towards Kara and Lena with only one desire in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting closer to the end guys, thanks a lot for the support :)


	18. For You I Will

Lena inspected a flash of white light momentarily blind her vision as she took off from the ground. Her legs were dangling in mid-air as she reached higher ground. Lena's heart grew heavy as she felt the urgency of their last-minute getaway, whilst looking up to engulf a wave of blonde hair above her.

Lena closed her eyes and only saw black dots until the darkness had consumed everything.

Kara held onto the woman tightly to carry her to a safer location. It had only taken Kara less than a few minutes to discover the corner of a dead-end street that occupied two water tanks. They were both protected by large silver metal fencing with danger signs all around. 

Kara's feet slammed onto the surface as she inspected the deserted area. Her first priority was to check Lena was okay as she remained safely inside Kara's protective arms.

"Lena?"

Kara gently stroked the girl's hair in hopes that this blackout was only temporary. She reached her hand to feel for a pulse underneath Lena's delicate neckline. Her heartbeat was weak as Kara's was beating frantically.

"Oh hello Miss Zor-El, fancy seeing you here" Jack silently emerged from the shadows behind the two large tanks which had taken Kara by surprise. "Come to get a scenic tour of my home?" The boy laughed.

"It figures you'd live here in this dump" Kara looked around searching for any evidence that Jack was on his own to make sure there was no one supporting him.

"And yet you keep seeking me out?" The boy cleverly observed.

"What did you do to Lena? Her memory hasn't been the same since you poisoned her!" Kara slammed back at the boy.

"Ha! Always accusing someone other than yourself don't you Kara? Who's to say it was just your special DEO team that affected her so? I did hear from dear Imra how they revived Lena and somehow made her forget all the other little details about our alien identity" Jacks smile was evil.

They were both talking in circles not reaching a common ground. Kara felt Lena stir inside her hands and knew time was running out.

"Why are you doing this? What do you have against Lena?"

"Lena is a complex individual. I have a history with her mother" Jack spoke with no emotion. "In fact, her mother Lilian recruited me as she felt I was worthy enough to join her elite team"

"Cadmus?" Kara questioned to herself.

"Correct. You're catching on faster than I expected you to"

Lena kept stirring until she inevitably reopened her eyes to reveal a worried Kara clutching her tightly.

"K-Kara? What are you doing?" Kara's heart skipped a beat as she hadn't planned for Lena to re-awake so soon. She became tongue-tied, searching for something, anything to say that could make this situation make more sense to the troubled girl.

"I-I don't -" Kara tried but failed to explain.

"Yeh Kara explain why you are holding my girlfriend?" Jack snickered making Kara feel the need to knock him out, all of course without reasoning with him first.

Lena hinted for Kara to put her down and Kara did as the girl requested. Lena rubbed her head feeling the ache that was emitting in her head strongly ever since she fell unconscious.

"What are we doing here?" Lena scrunched her eyebrows feeling that this was not a pleasant get together at all. Jack found himself preoccupied with a new interest that he only just discovered from the tanks.

Kara took this opportunity to notice the way Lena hadn't been standing up straight. It was as though gravity was working against her. Kara took a closer look and had noticed the way Lena kept rubbing the back of her shoulder. She used her x-ray vision to inspect a piece of the spike from Jack, that somehow lodged its way inside her skin.

Kara felt saddened by the fact she hadn't seen this before.

The spike was only small but still strong enough to cause Lena to still be disoriented and therefore still be having challenges with her memory. 

It made more sense as to why Lena could not retain anything and even might be a strong indicator as to why she was behaving indifferently towards Kara. A part of Jack spike was still there manipulating her personality and making her forget things. 

Kara stepped closer to Lena and it made the girl confused as to what Kara's intentions were. 

"Lena I know right now you're probably confused and scared of what's happening but I know there is some part of you that trusts me over this jerk" Kara used her thumb to indicate the oblivious boy behind her. He hadn't been paying attention nor caring to how his girlfriend was feeling.

Kara easily gathered Lena inside her arms for a soft hug. Lena felt uneasy at first but then embraced the girl as it was only just a harmless hug. Kara's eyes were now only focused on the spike that had was now half sticking inside the girl's skin.

Kara figured that she needed to get the rest out of the girl without being too suspicious with Jack behind her.

Jack must have known all along that the spike was somewhere still attached to Lena that's why he was still acting so cocky. It was now important for Kara to make him still think he had the upper hand. 

Kara pulled Lena aside to make sure that were in a safe enough distance from Jack's prying ears.

"I am still watching you" Jack yelled out to the girl's currently inspecting the water tanks.

"Lena, I need you to trust me" Kara spoke so softly Lena was only able to hear her because Kara was speaking directly into her ear.

Lena's bit her lip as she felt Kara touch her back softly. She knew her intentions were to help her even though she hadn't exactly known why. At this moment it was a though they had an unspoken agreement.

"Okay" Lena breathed out. Kara was taken back how easily she got the woman to negotiate with her. Though, with how Jack was currently behaving it wasn't hard to side with Kara.

"I need you to bite on my shoulder and try your best to keep quiet. Your life depends on it. I know that sounds strange but I'm going to remove something that is currently sticking from your back" Lena lightly gasped.

"Do what you need to do" Lena closed her eyes too frightened to open them until this was all over.

Kara tickled Lena's back until she grabbed the spike protruding out. Lena's body stiffened not liking the anticipation of it all.

Jack looked over at the girl's not too worried as from his perspective they were only hugging. "Now!" Kara desperately whispered into Lena's ear.

Lena bit hard onto Kara's shoulder which Kara hadn't felt at all, though if she was human she knew that the girl would have definitely left a small scar from the pressure. Kara could hear a small scream escape from Lena's lips as she managed to successfully detach the spike and threw it far away into the trees.

Lena felt as though a heavy weight had lifted off from her shoulders.

"Kara where am I?" It was as though Lena's memory hadn't processed anything new since she fainted at her mansion. Kara held onto Lena's hand tightly and mouthed 'it's ok' to the girl, letting her know she was safe.

"Why don't you just say what you are you coward!" Lena was taken back how forceful and angry Kara was acting towards her boyfriend. "Reveal yourself!"

"Why Kara, it doesn't make a difference. Lena is clearly under my spell. It's almost like she is whipped" Jack amused himself by his own lame joke while Kara glared at the boy. "Fine if you want. I'm bored anyway"

A flash of green had spread across Jack's face as Lena's eyes grew from the shock of what she was now seeing. 

Her boyfriend was an alien? It can't be true! Kara was right she can't trust him!

All these thoughts and memories came flooding back to Lena and it felt like a rush of pain.

Lena's breathing became heavier and it was only moments later when Jack realized that something was off about his girlfriend. 

She shouldn't be reacting this way or even understand what I just did. The boy contemplated to himself.

Kara smiled at the boy. "Checkmate Jack, she knows who you really are now"

"Fuuuc"

Alex and other members from the DEO had their sirens blaring as they pulled up to a stop. Things for Jack were only getting worse.

Jack instinctively started to run away.

"Not this time you won't!" Responded a heroic Kara.

Kara used her super speed to catch up to the boy. She then used her laser beam powers to attack the boy, aiming for his many spikes. This resulted in Jack falling hard to the ground in defeat. 

Whilst using her powers Kara managed to burn some of Jack's spikes off resulting in a lot of immense pain for the boy.

Jack was huddled on the ground crying.

"I always knew you were a pussy" Kara smirked down at him. 

"Grab the alien and make sure you don't let him out of your sight!" Alex winked at Kara as a thank you and sent a thumbs up to her, noticing that she was with Lena.

Kara glared back at her sister intentionally. How was it that Alex still had time to tease her, this girl was unbelievable. But then again, they did make a good team.

Alone and scared Lena was paralyzed in shock of what just occurred in front of her.

Kara breathed in slowly before she approached her.

"Ok um, Lena, I know this is a lot to take in but I'll explain everything to you when we get home" 

"What?" 

Kara grabbed Lena for the second time in a row that evening and powered through the darkness of the sky. Her goal now was to take Lena back to her home town in Midvale and pray that Lena still trusted her enough to stay for a long and very detailed explanation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the next chapter will be my last so again hope you enjoy :)


	19. All I Want Is You

Lena felt dizzy from the high altitude which hadn't gone unnoticed by Kara. When they eventually felt the brush of soft pebbles underneath their feet, Kara had felt as though she had finally succeeded. The one thought that did concern Kara the most was what Lena was going to say next.

There was nothing Kara could use to hide from this time. Lena had been up in the night sky flying with Kara holding her and Kara was unable to manipulate the girl's mind to think otherwise. Not only that but she still wasn't confident in what Lena remembered or could retain in general.

"Woah!"

Lena felt strange sensation from landing as she created a safe distance from Kara.

"So I'm assuming you're not from around here?" Lena spoke absentmindedly as tried to relax again before observing what was surrounding them. The black haired girl inspected a white house that at this time of night was only reflected partially by a goldened dim light.

Kara stood still, aghast by Lena's reaction. She chuckled back at first at the unexpectedness from her question then became serious.

Kara's was troubled opening and closing her mouth multiple times, annoyed for not being able to formulate the right words to explain her actions.

Lena could tell Kara was struggling to come up with anything to help her case. The girl was an alien, that was obvious now and yet Kara envisioned Lena would be more shocked than how she was behaving right now. She was almost disappointed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kara, I've known for a while now that you're, well one of a kind" Lena winked back at an aloof Kara.

Kara's jaw dropped to the floor. 

Even with Lena's inconsistency in retaining new information as well as the trauma she recently endured, the girl was still clever enough to uncover Kara's secret. Kara should have guessed, Lena was clearly the smartest girl that she had ever met. 

This was only one of the smallest of reasons why Kara had fallen for her. 

"Well, um you're welcome I guess" Kara lamely replied.

The girl's now stood absorbing each other in what was an uncomfortable silence. Kara's heart was running wild at the prospect of what was going to happen next. It could have been a minute or a few but Kara knew she had definitely lost track of the time.

Her identity was exposed, she was speechless and at the same time felt this thrill was erupting inside her like there was nothing holding her back. She had to remind herself that she could also hear Lena's heartbeat which was hammering as fast as hers and even though she had the upper hand it hadn't comforted her in the slightest way.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in or are you just going to let me stand out here and find my own way home?" Lena teased again. 

It all felt strange and unbelievable that Lena was not running away from her but embracing her true identity.

Kara ducked her head down bashfully towards the ground just so it wasn't obvious that she was currently blushing hard.

"Yes, I mean of course. We n-need to talk" Kara turned towards her house and in doing so clumsily fumbled her keys whilst attempting to open her front door. Something that was meant to be a mundane and straight forward task had resulted in becoming her worst enemy. 

Why couldn't she ever be smooth around Lena when she wanted to be?

It must have been either her third or fourth attempt when she unexpectedly felt Lena's hand brush over her own. It comforted Kara somehow as the gesture instantly calmed the girl's consistent shaking.

Lena remained quiet as she assisted the flustered girl inside what they both felt was their safe haven.

"I think my parents should be sleeping now" Kara felt the tension between them risingand was wondering if Lena could tell what she was thinking.

Both girls were now standing inside the entryway of Kara's cozy home looking anywhere but at each other. The entry light was still not bright enough to illuminate all of the features on Lena's face which only made Kara feel more nervous.

Kara could sense Lena staring at her and had butterflies form inside her stomach. What had not been spoken with words was now communicated with lustful eyes.

Kara was taken by surprise when Lena quickly turned her body and pulled Kara in flush towards her. Both of their lips were mere inches from one another as Kara's mind forced itself into shutdown mode. 

Lena was searching in Kara's eyes as her pupils dilated from the intensity of their closeness. Kara gulped automatically. It was even clearer now she thought as her roommate watched her with seductive eyes.

Lena was in control which made Kara surrender in the best possible way. She gained a new found confidence, by making the first move and slowly bringing one of her hands up to brush Kara's loose hair behind her ear.

Kara naturally closed her eyes from the warmth radiating alone from Lena's long soft fingers. Lena couldn't help but smile at Kara's reaction. At this moment Kara was perfection as Kara was thinking the same way about her.

Lena leaned forward but all of a sudden caught off guard when a light switched on from the direction of the hallway.

Both girl's had sprung apart awkwardly as though they were acting the part of suspicious guests all too well.

"Kara?" Eliza rubbed her eyes half not believing that her daughter was the one who had woken her up. The woman appeared in a blue dressing gown not fully convinced she was awake. "Do you know what time it is?" Eliza naturally checked the clock from the dining room and then looked back at the two flustered girls before her.

Kara's eyes widened not suspecting her mom would have woken up. It was one in the morning and even Kara was shocked to learn of how late it was. The night had been stolen from them but that hadn't bothered the girls in any way. They were together and that was all that mattered. 

Lena was as of this moment avoiding any sort of eye contact with Kara which made it all the more obvious for Eliza to figure out what she had just walked into. The woman formed an 'o' shape on her mouth as she shook her head. 

"Sorry where are my manners, Lena is it? Kara talks about you all the time. You have definitely made quite the impression on my daughter" 

Kara became mortified at her mother's sudden lack of filter. She knew it was late but that was no excuse.

"Mom, that was totally unnecessary. We are going to my room now. Night!" Kara absentmindedly took Lena's hand in her own as she guided her up the stairs to her bedroom. Any reason they could get away from her mother was safe.

"Night girls"

Lena gave a weak smile for Eliza's efforts as she eventually caught up to Kara's pace.

When Kara entered her bedroom she hadn't thought much about what was she was going to do next. Lena had only moments ago looked as she was inches away from ravishing her. This was overwhelming like she was on the edge of a cliff willingly about to jump or waiting for a bomb that she knew was inevitably about to explode.

Something they both knew was going to happen but silently teasing each other with the concept of actually going through with it.

Kara's phone buzzed at random and Kara instantly grabbed the device from her pocket and pegged it across the room.

Lena was baffled at the girl's reaction. She looked at the remains of the phone and back at Kara very confused.

"Oh Rao, I shouldn't have done that!" Kara shocked herself as she ran over to the other side of her room and examined her phone, realizing that a few pieces were missing but miraculously it was somehow still operating perfectly fine.

Kara looked up to witness Lena's reaction. Lena was covering a muffled laugh.

"You're so strange. Even with all I know about you, I still can't figure you out" Kara bit her lip unsure if that was meant to be a compliment or not.

"Well long story short, I never fully adjusted to mobile phones here on earth or any sudden beeping sounds in general. Because it never related to something positive on Krypton, my old home planet. So when I hear them ring it still is a bit traumatizing for me" Kara frowned.

Lena was now laughing out loud, not holding back as though what Kara said was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Lena's laugh to Kara was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows challenging her roommate. 

"Yes! Possibly one of the funniest things you have ever said Kara" Lena continued giggling.

"I don't appreciate this inappropriate behavior, especially in my own bedroom" Lena snorted which took Kara by surprise as she thought it was adorable.

Kara daringly took a step forward towards Lena without much thought behind the consequences of her actions. Her hands intertwined with Lena's. The tickling sensation of their hands being linked together was similar to someone igniting flames inside Kara's already overheated body.

Kara's phone rang and she groaned. _What now?_ the girl contemplated.

"Kara, are you Ok? We managed to track Imra down" _Oh crap Winn!_

 _"-as_ well from Winn sending out a distressed call to Eve. We were able to track his odd code" Kara felt horrible that she forgot she left Winn as he had locked himself inside one of Lena's rooms.

"Yeah I'm fine Alex thanks, Lena is with me now so she is safe and that's great news for Winn. I'm just glad he is OK" Imra deserved what she had coming Kara thought to herself.

"Kara, what I'm going to say to you now is probably one of if not the most honest and important things I'll ever tell you in your whole life"

"Go on" Kara could tell this was serious as she awaited her sister's valuable advice.

"Remember to use protection and just because you're an alien does not mean you don't carry weird diseases. I have researched this stuff and make sure to wash the sheets after -"

"Bye Alex!" Kara's face inflamed red as she quickly hung up the call.

"Rao speed sister" Was the last thing Kara heard from her infuriating sister as she carelessly chucked her phone to the side.

"Is everything Ok?" Lena watched Kara intently not understanding what was making Kara even more unlike herself.

Kara was sick of waiting any longer, she threw herself forwards crashing her lips desperately onto Lena's. Lena automatically brought both hands around Kara's neck to support herself from falling backward while Kara had both hands wrapped securely around both sides of Lena's waistline.

Both girls were pleading for more as their moans became louder, deriving mainly from Lena's mouth which was, of course, driving Kara wild. Kara smoothly picked up Lena and placed her delicately on top of her bed.

They were now looking at each other like it was the first time.

"I always knew you wanted me. Though you seemed to want me more when you knew I was an alien, should I be offended or?"

"Shutup Kara, I don't care that you're an alien only that you're my alien"

"I knew it!"

"Well, I guess you have proven yourself worthy" Kara's smile somehow grew even larger showing the crows feet on the edges of her eyes.

Lena laughed knowing full well that she was feeding into Kara's ego.

A flushed Lena was now supporting her frame on both of her elbows as Kara hovered over her.

"You're still a player" Lena mocked.

"And all I want is you" Kara dove into Lena's lips, no more talking was necessary. Lena was hers and Kara was going to please the girl in the way she always deserved.

"So what do you remember?" Lena pulled away with a knowing smirk on her face. Without bothering to reply she pulled Kara back towards her and began kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys. I hope you liked the ending. As a new writer, I didn't expect to get such positive feedback. I know there is still so much I have to improve on but I am willing to get better :)
> 
> If anyone has managed to make it to the end of this fic I am very flattered :)
> 
> Also if you're interested you can check out my latest fic. This time Kara is an angel but it has a bit of twist to it. The link is below :)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873042/chapters/42180686) <<<


End file.
